Misunderstandings
by BlendedMinds
Summary: Complications arise when Zack and Cody realize their true feelings for one another. When the world seems to be against them, Will the twins be able to over come several obsticles so they can stay together? Warning-Twincest!
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstandings

Chapter 1: Secret Yearnings

He had been dating the tall blond beauty for a month and although it was nice, it was nothing compared to what he had expected. Zack Martin stood in the elevator on his way up to the 23rd floor of the Tipton hotel where his family lived.

He had just finished talking to Maddie downstairs about what they were going to do on their next date, and was surprised when he didn't feel…well anything, when he kissed her. He had been shocked the first time, happy, even thrilled but he didn't feel the spark he imagined. Now a month had passed and still nothing, not to say it wasn't nice, just not what he had expected it to be.

He walked off the elevator and into his suite, still thinking about his girlfriend.

"Zack are you okay?" Cody asked concerned. When he didn't receive an answer for the third time he walked over and sat down next to his brother on the couch. "Earth to Zack, come in Zack?"

"Codes, can I ask you something?"

The younger twin looked into his brother's eyes and as he gazed back, he could almost see the wheels turning in his mind, and knew that something was up.

"Sure Zack, anything, you know that."

When you were dating Barbara, when you kissed her, did you feel anything?" he asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" Cody replied.

"It's hard to explain but when I started seeing Maddie, I was in heaven walking on a cloud. She had finally given me a chance. And our first date was amazing, almost perfect. And so when I took her home and she let me kiss her, I was thrilled…until we locked lips. It was okay, I mean, it wasn't bad, but…there was something missing, I didn't feel what I should have felt, in fact I didn't feel anything."

"Wow," the younger boy replied. "I don't know what to say."

"Its crazy right, I must be crazy, I mean she's gorgeous, something must be wrong with me?" Zack waited as Cody thought about what he had just told him.

"Maybe your feelings for Maddie overshadowed your expectations; therefore they never could quite live up to the reality of real life," he explained. "I'm not saying you don't have strong feelings for her, but love is blind and maybe a bit misguided also."

The older boy sat silently for a minute and thought about what Cody had just told him. "Were you in love with Barbara?"

Cody slightly smiled, "At the time I thought I was, but looking back, I don't think that's true. We seemed to always be in competition with one another, although I did care about her, and in many ways still do, I can honestly say, no, I wasn't in love with her."

Zack smiled and looked into his brothers eyes. A strand of his bangs played across his forehead, and unconsciously he brushed it back into place causing a sharp intake of breath from his younger sibling. They gazed at one another for a few minutes more until Cody shifted in his seat and turned his eyes away.

"Please don't look at me like that?" he said making his brother frown. "You know why we can't do this, we've been over this."

"I know, I'm sorry." Zack quietly got up. "I'm tired; I'm going to take a nap before dinner," he added as he prepared to walk into the room they shared.

"Zack?" Cody called from the couch as he was about to shut the door behind him.

"Yes?"

"Never mind, have a nice nap," Cody smiled.

Closing the door, he stood for a moment trying to erase the thought of Cody from his mind. They had always shared secret feelings, hidden desires, and forbidden longings too dangerous to reveal to others. The simple conclusion was not to act on them.

He decided he would be more comfortable in his pajamas, and seeing how it was almost seven he didn't see how it would make a difference since in a few short hours he'd be going to bed anyway, but as he was removing all his clothing and discarding them into the hamper the door slowly slid open.

"Zack…?" Cody began but froze as he gazed at the beauty that was his brother.

Cody was in awe, as his eyes roamed over his twin's body, taking in the sensuous curb of his hips and the slight muscle movement of his pecks. The atmosphere in the room warmed as his thoughts turned carnal. 'God he's magnificent,' the younger boy thought. All his desire came bubbling to the surface and he forced himself to look away. He muttered a low "I'm sorry" and began to exit the small space until he felt a hand grab a hold of his wrist tenderly.

"Cody," Zack whispered as he turned his brother to him until they were a mere inches apart. The younger boy could feel the warmth of his breath against his cheek and the gentle caress of his hand.

He then kissed his forehead as he slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him until Cody could feel his heartbeat through the fingertips he had pressed up against his chest.

Ever so slightly Zack brushed his lips against his twin's and Cody sighed into the touch that awakened every part of his senses. Wrapping his arms around his neck Cody pulled him in until they were both forced up against the door behind him and he was pinned up against the wooden surface.

A deep ache began to form at the pit of his stomach as his brother's thigh dug into his center, and he found himself moaning and clasping his butt cheeks in order to force him harder against him, needing the friction that the movement would create. The kiss lasted several minutes as they each explored every crevice of the others mouth.

"Zack," Cody whispered.

"Mmm Codes, there's the feeling I was talking about."

"We can't do this, it would be so wrong."

"Then why does it feel so right?" Zack sighed through hushed breaths.

Cody brushed his nose against his twin's lovingly and caressed his cheek, making the other boy smile reminding him of the feathered Indian kisses they used to give to one another when they were small.

A single tear fell down Cody's face and he wanted nothing more than to show his brother how much he loved him. To finally free all those deeply hidden emotions and feelings that he could not deny. But he also knew in the back of his mind that they would never be able to live a normal life as lovers.

"I'm in love with you; I always have been, but…" Cody sighed.

Zack surprised him when he again pressed his lips to his and he felt himself melt into that touch. The kiss was slow and lingering and he moaned and heard him do the same. Cody played with the hair at the base of his brother's neck and was instantly lifted into his waiting arms, as he wrapped his legs around his midsection and was carried to his bed.

Zack placed Cody on the bed and laid down over him, gently pressing him into the mattress, while never breaking the kiss, Cody was in heaven. As he played with the muscles on his twins back and felt a hand roam up underneath his shirt, he realized he wanted this more than anything in the world, but they needed to talk first.

So regretfully he slightly pushed his brother off of him. "Zack please we need to talk about this?" Cody squealed when he felt a hand across his nipple and pair of lips suck on his neck. "Or maybe it can wait."

"Sorry, I just can't resist, why do you have to be so damn adorable?" Zack smirked in between nibbles. "You're too irresistible for your own good, you know that?"

"Mmmm…" was the only response.

Zack sat up on an elbow and gazed at his twin, his eyes glazed over with desire told him all he needed to know. But Cody was right, they needed to talk, and as badly as he wanted to continue, he also knew he couldn't rush things.

"Zack, why did you stop?"

"I thought you wanted to talk about this?"

"Yes I do, but not right this second," Cody gazed up at his brother with hungry eyes and slowly raked them over his brother's body until they rested on his manhood. "No I don't think this is the right time at all," he added licking his lips seductively.

Cody placed a hand behind Zack's head and brought him down for a deep demanding kiss, turning them over so that he was now on top. He then pushed him deep into the mattress as he grabbed his hips and began to grind into him. He heard his brother gasp as the friction began to take shape and he attacked his neck with his lips.

"I want you and need you, don't you know how hard it is for me, too know you are so damn close, and yet so off limits," Cody practically screeched as the pressure began to build and his brother began to whimper underneath him. "I want you so much it hurts."

Adding to the torture Cody slipped his hand in between their joined bodies and took a hold of his lover's balls, which he now fondled, making the older boy cry out his name. The pleasure intensified as the boys began to reach their climax. With one earth shattering release and a cry of pleasure, they emptied their seed and their bodies melted together as Cody collapsed onto his lover in a deep embrace.

The room fell silent as the two trembling bodies held onto one another for support. Cody kissed his brother tenderly as he pulled a blanket over them and kissed the sheen of sweat that gathered across his lover's forehead.

A few minutes later the boys lay in one another's arms content and comfortable. Cody lay on top playing with the small hairs on Zack's chest as in turn his lover played with his hair entangling the locks in between his fingers.

"Zack, I've been thinking about what you said about Maddie. And the question you asked me about Barbara."

"Yeah?"

"I think the reason I couldn't give my heart away to Barbara is because it was never mine to give, it always belonged to you." Cody blushed and buried his face in his lover's stomach. "So maybe the reason you don't feel a connection with Maddie is because of the same reason."

"Codes, are you asking me if I love you?"

"I suppose I am," the younger boy replied as he sat up to look down at him.

Zack looked into his eyes and they were filled with deep pools of emotion as well as worry. "You are my world, and I love you more than life itself," Zack replied taking one of his lover's hands and softly kissing the palm. "I thought that would be obvious to you."

"I guess I just wanted to hear you say it," Cody smiled. "It sounds so good when you do, I guess with you dating Maddie, I thought…"

"Correction…was dating Maddie, I can't go on pretending with her, when I have something so real and true here," Zack stated sincerely. "My heart belongs to you, and that will never change. I love you."

"I love you too Zack," Cody returned with a cheesy smile, making the older twin chuckle.

Glancing over at the clock on the dresser Cody sighed, "I guess I better get up and make dinner; Mom should be home in a couple of hours."

Zack pulled his brother down for a kiss and the next hour was spent in bed. The world didn't exist as they continued and were filled with overpowering emotions. Desires came bubbling up to the surface once again and soon Cody found himself lying nude next to his lover as they continued their love fest.

"I guess cooking will have to wait," Cody said.

"Hell, we'll order a pizza," Zack replied as they both laughed.

* * *

An: Okay here is my first chapter i hope you've enjoyed reading it. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What have I done?

* * *

"You're breaking up with Maddie, why?" a confused Carey asked her son.

"It's just not working out and it won't be right to keep dating her," Zack replied. "Especially knowing my feelings for her have changed."

"Wow Zack, are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

Carey looked over toward Cody and wondered if he knew anything about this. She just couldn't understand it. Her oldest son spent so much time and effort trying to woo the young girl in the first place.

"Okay Zack if you're sure. I'm just a bit surprised that's all," she told him. "It took you such a long time to win her, and now that you have her, you don't want to be with her?"

Zack looked a bit hurt. "Don't make it sound like that; I just realized that my feelings for her weren't anything more than platonic." Carey frowned and Zack felt the need to explain, but how could he explain something that he knew she would not understand. "Mom I…"

Before he could finish there was a knock on the door and two seconds later, Maddie walked in, a huge smile on her face.

"Zack," she exclaimed as she ran over and through her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Hi Cody, Carey," she added, greeting everyone else.

"Hi, sweetheart," Carey replied.

Cody smiled up at her and then returned his attention to his breakfast cereal. Apparently determined to finish it considering how he was staring at it. Maddie didn't seem to notice as her attention once again returned to the guy she was currently draped over.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" she asked him excitedly.

"Wednesday?" He replied sarcastically.

"Funny, no it's our one month anniversary." Zack did his best to smile, but his heart wasn't in it as he kept stealing glances over in Cody's direction. "Don't you remember, one month ago tomorrow we had our first date?"

"Really, wow time flies," he replied, hoping she wouldn't catch the sarcasm.

"Don't worry I took care of everything."

Zack sighed this was going to be harder then he thought. "Maddie we need to talk."

"I can't right now, but we'll talk about it when my shift is over." Looking at her watch she rolled her eyes. "I have to be behind the counter in three minutes. But I'll see you soon." With that she gave him a kiss that she hoped was filled with promise and then preceded to head toward the door.

"Maddie, hold on, I'll walk down with you. I have to be in the ballroom in a few minutes anyway." She said grabbing her purse. "Boys be good, don't miss the bus, see you tonight, love you!"

"Mom we're in high school you don't have to remind us…Love you," Zack gave up seeing the stern expression on her face. With a final grin Carey blew them each a kiss and closed the door behind her.

Zack could feel Cody behind him, even before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a head softly fall on his shoulder. The twins stood there silently holding one another and thinking. Zack knew he had to find a way to break up with Maddie without hurting her. Cody sensing his worry snuggled up against his back and placed a kiss on his neck.

"This isn't going to be easy," the older boy stated.

"No it won't, but if you stay with her, you'll end up hurting her more."

"I know," he replied sadly.

Cody turned Zack around to face him and kissed him tenderly. "Just remember no matter what happens I'll be here for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Cody smiled. "Now we better get going or we'll be late."

Grabbing their backpacks they headed out to the bus stop just as it pulled up to their stop.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked sitting across from him at a table for two. "You seem distracted somehow?"

"No I'm fine," he replied and she rolled her eyes at the obvious lie.

"Zack I've known you for five years and I know when something's up. Now talk to me?"

He smiled and stood up. "How about a dance first?"

Maddie slightly frowned, but she nodded and stood up to meet him. She was ecstatic when London agreed to lend them an empty suite for the night. Of course she had to agree to be her lackey for the next couple of weeks. But this night would be well worth it. For tonight was special, tonight was the night she was finally going to tell Zack that she was in love with him.

As they walked over to the makeshift dance floor the room came alive with the sounds of music playing in the background. Daydreams of her and Zack filled her mind and she knew in her heart that she had never been this happy.

They swayed along with the music, as Faith Hill's voice resonated from the speakers of the little boom box, and for Maddie nothing could be better.

It was playing the first song they danced to on their first date, and soon she found herself singing along. _If I'm not in love with you what is this I'm going through tonight? And if my heart is lying than, what should I believe in, why do I go crazy, every time I think about you baby, why else do I want you like I do, if I'm not in love with you? _Maddie laid her head on Zack's shoulder and just let the music sweep her away.

But as Zack listened to the words, only one person filled his mind, Cody. And for a brief second he let his mind drift and he and his lover were the ones dancing. As he pressed him closer to him, Maddie sighed and tightened her arms around his shoulders. But as the song came to an end, he awoke from his daydream and again sadness took over.

No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't bring himself to tell her it was over. He was going to tell her last night, but something always stopped him, a phone call or a customer. Even after she was off duty, there had been one interruption after another. And if he had a superstitious mind, he would have thought that someone was trying to keep this event from happening.

"There you go again, you have that look in your eyes?" she said after they were seated back at the table. "Please tell me what's bothering you?"

Zack put down his fork and took a deep breath. "Maddie, you know I care about you, you're very special to me, I…"

"I know what you're going to say," she said interrupting his train of thought. "I never thought I'd say this, I never thought I could feel this way about you."

"Maddie…" he began but was silenced when she put two fingers against his lips.

Placing his hands in hers she continued. "Please I've been waiting to say this all night. In fact I've been rehearsing it for awhile," when he nodded she continued. "You've always been there for me, even when others weren't. You have a beautiful heart, and a wonderful soul. Your compassionate and caring and I think that's what drew me too you. What I'm trying to say is…I love you Zack, I'm in love with you."

Zack sat in silence for a minute trying to figure out what to say, or more importantly how to say it. But to his surprise he didn't get the chance as she walked over and sat down in his lap. Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him passionately.

But what surprised him more was the fact that for the first time in a month of dating. He began to feel aroused by her touch. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her back. A big part of him cried out for him to stop, this was wrong. But a small part, and the part that won out, screamed for him to continue.

Maddie repositioned herself in his lap so that now she was straddling him. Zack moved down to her neck and heard her moan as he sucked on the spot just below her earlobe. She sighed as he unbuttoned her blouse. Slipping it off her shoulders he placed a hand to her breast. As he toyed with her nipple and pressed her closer to him, he could feel his hard member push against her now wet panties.

Soon he slipped off her bra and was now devouring her breasts with his lips. The heat in the room had just risen dangerously high as both occupants moaned. "Oh Zack…" he took her in another mind numbing kiss and felt her move against him.

She then unbuttoned his shirt and roughly slid it down his shoulders. Another moan escaped her mouth as an aching need arose in her. She held on as he picked her up and laid her on the carpet beside the table. The next moment he had pushed up her skirt up so it bunched up around her waist. As he yanked down her panties, he fingered her and she went wild, enjoying the sensations that this movement caused.

When a moment later she felt his mouth take over, she almost hit the ceiling. She marbled at how good this made her feel, yet this wasn't enough and she knew she wanted more. Zack must have realized it too, because in the next moment he turned her over and placed her on all fours. She was a bit taken back by this but, hell she wasn't going to complain.

He unbuckled his pants and soon she could feel his hard penis pressed up against her opening, and prepared herself for what was to come. The next few minutes were a blur as he pounded into her, while she cried out for him to continue, begging him to keep going.

She dug her fingers into the carpet and lost all sense of reason. She wanted him, she wanted this and she never wanted it to end. But as the pressure kept building and the pleasure heightened, she knew she was about to go over the edge and take him with her. With one mind blowing orgasm, they climaxed and their bodies lay on the floor limp from the excursion.

A few minutes later after the afterglow was over, and their minds had been restored, they laid on the rug with a blanket spread over them. Long after Maddie had fallen asleep, Zack stayed awake thinking. But every question ended with Cody, every answer ended with Cody, and heartbeat ended with Cody.

_Oh man what have I just done, Cody is never going to forgive me,_ was all that ran through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: I think things may have just gotten a bit complicated. What do you think? ; P

Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. Btw, "If I'm not in love with you" is sung by Faith Hill. So I do not own the song or the lyrics. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mistakes We've Made

* * *

The next morning found Zack and Maddie still lying on the rug fast asleep. They didn't realize that three doors down Carey and Cody were on the phone frantically trying to find them. It had been a peaceful night for Maddie but a fitful one for Zack. Tossing and turning most of the night lost in a world of indecision, the young blond boy lay wondering if he should tell Cody that he had slept with the girlfriend he was supposed to be breaking up with.

Waking up first he slowly slid his arms out from underneath her, and quietly got up laying the cover over her shoulders. Unable to leave her confused and unable to face his brother, he threw on his clothes and sat in a chair facing the window. He knew the right thing to do would be to face things like a man. Wake Maddie up be honest with her about his true feelings, and then talk to his brother in hopes that he'll eventually forgive him.

But his fear of losing his other half clouded his judgment and his mind rejected the idea. Even though every other part of him knew what he should be doing he just couldn't bring himself to take that step just yet.

On the other side of the room he heard a little stir and a very un-lady like yawn, which made him smile in spite of himself. A smile that disappeared a minute later when he thought of how hurt she was going to be. He knew she didn't deserve this; he had slept with her under false pretenses. He should have stopped it; he knew they would both regret it. Why didn't he listen to that little voice in his head telling him to do just that?

"Zack are you okay?" she asked from where she was still lying.

"No Maddie I'm not," he replied. "We need to talk."

* * *

In suite 2330 Carey was busy pacing the floor as Cody hung up the phone for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. When he woke up and realized Zack wasn't in his bed or in the room for that matter, he went into the kitchen to ask if Carey had seen her eldest son. When she shook her head he became concerned. When a quick search of the suite showed no sign of him he immediately got on the phone.

"He's not in the hotel and his not at anyone's house," Cody told his mother. "I think the only other person who might know something is London, but I can't get a hold of her."

"Where could he be, it's not like him to leave us on the lurch like this," Carey stated. "Well not under these types of circumstances."

"Okay well we know he had plans with Maddie and she's not home either. So I'm guessing after she and Zack split up last night she probably spent the night at London's."

"That's true, he probably felt pretty bad about breaking off the relationship and decided to take a walk," Carey rationalized. "Then he came back and is probably in a place no one has checked yet."

"In a place no one has checked…" Cody instantly smiled. "Of course how could I be so stupid, mom I think I know where he might be, if not then I'm going up to the penthouse to talk to London. I'll keep you posted." Before Carey could say another word he was out the door and down the hall waiting for the elevator.

While he waited he heard two voices in the middle of what sounded like a pretty bad argument. Choosing to ignore them he turned his attention back to the elevator doors until he heard his brother's name. He headed down the hall and knew right away who the voices belonged too. Not wanting to interrupt them he waited just outside the door.

* * *

"Why the hell did you sleep with me last night, if you already knew you were planning on breaking up with me?" Maddie angrily shouted. "Who the hell gave you the right to play with my emotions like that? God I told I loved you, I've never said that to another man before."

"Look I know you're angry."

"Hell yes I'm angry, I'm more then angry I'm enraged," she screamed. "You took a beautiful moment and you turned it into something meaningless."

"I don't know what to say, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what? Stop yourself, wow you must have felt so conflicted," she sneered picking up a pillow and slamming it back in place. "Poor you, you must have felt so bad. Well how do you think this makes me feel? You used me for sex."

"That's not true."

"Then tell me I'm wrong?"

"Look last night was a mistake," he stated. "And I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

She began to laugh in spite of the situation. "You're sorry? You're sorry?" Maddie picked up a nearby vase off a table and through it at his head, causing him to duck just in time as the glass molded object crashed against the wall behind him.

"Well fuck you and fuck your sorry," she cried slumping down on the couch in defeat. Placing her face in her hands she began to cry and all he could do was sit down in a nearby chair and wait. "How could you let me fall in love with you? How could you hurt me like that?"

"You mean so much to me, but I realized after we started dating that my love for you was purely platonic."

"Then how do you explain last night?" She stated sadly. "You knew how I felt I told you before we slept together. I made such a fool of myself. You must have been laughing on the inside."

"You know that's not true, I would never laugh at you."

"No, you would just use me," she said quietly as he reached for her hand.

She pulled away and stood up and after retrieving her purse she paused as she took a hold of the doorknob. "You say you care about me, yet in one moment you've made me feel lower than dirt. Thanks a lot."

Zack could only watch as she walked out and closed the door behind her, forever severing the relationship they once shared. Running his hand through his hair he took a deep breath not sure if he could handle the next person he would have to face.

A moment later he was surprised when a soft knock sounded into the room, and the door was opened. His heart sank at the image of the person standing there, his eyes red and puffy and filled with heartbreak. Zack stood up and rushed over to his brother.

"Cody," he said in a hushed whisper. "I'm so, so very sorry, I know I hurt you."

Cody brushed Zack's hand off his shoulder when he tried to place it there and began to walk around the room. He felt like he was in a daze as he noticed the blankets on the floor. Turning his eyes away, and not wanting to imagine what went on there, he faced his lover.

"Cody please I didn't mean it, it just happened. You must know how much I love you." He stated stepping up to him and trying to caress his cheek. But the younger twin brushed it aside once again.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again."

"No, don't say that, please, we can get past this," Zack told him as tears began to flow. "Tell me what to do, I'll do anything you say, please I can fix this."

"It's over Zack, you broke my heart and you're the last person whom I thought would. We were kidding ourselves to think that we could be more than what we are more than what we were born to be. We made a mistake but now it's all over."

Cody turned to walk away but Zack pulled him back. "It's not a mistake, last night, last night was a mistake. How can you ask me to think that? When I said I loved you I meant it, when I made love to you I meant it, damn it look at me?" he turned him around once more so they were now standing face to face.

"Did you mean it when you made love to Maddie?"

"Cody…?" Zack stated as tears streamed down his face. "It didn't mean anything, it's you, it's always been you."

Cody placed a hand on each side of his face and tenderly kissed him. "Goodbye Zack!"

"What, what does that mean?" he asked sobbing.

"I've been offered a chance to study abroad for a year. It's a great opportunity and I've decided to take the offer. I live in four months. I love you Zack I always will, but this isn't going to work out. I know that now."

With that said Cody left the room and two shattered hearts behind him.

* * *

An: Okay so this is chapter 3, I know that the last chapter was kind of out of the blue but it did have purpose for furthering the story. So again please read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hurts like Hell

* * *

The dinner table was quiet that night as the three occupants ate their meal in silence. The only sound heard were of the forks hitting the plates. Carey looked from one to the other. Her mother's intuition screaming in her ear that something was wrong. Their deliberate avoidance of one another said as much and the tension in the small space could be cut with a knife.

"So how was school today?" she asked. "Another few weeks and you'll be out for the summer."

The boys each shrugged and answered with a timid "fine" unable to look up from their dinner plates. Carey wondered if maybe this had something to do with Zack breaking up with Maddie. When he had walked into the room this morning he simply told her he had fallen asleep downstairs in Arwin's old office. A place that had become one of the twin's favorite haunts ever since the engineer moved in with his sister.

"So honey, you never told me how Maddie took the news of your break up," Carey asked trying to encourage her son to tell her what was bothering him.

"It went fine," Zack replied picking up his plate and placing it in the sink.

"That's it, just fine?"

"Fine," he told her stealing a glance over at his brother. Carey noticed the movement and turned her attention to her youngest son.

"Cody is there anything you'd like to add?" she asked him now a bit concerned.

"I'm sure it was fine," Cody answered.

"Wow that seems to be a popular word tonight," she added.

"Mom are you about finished, I'm going to wash the dishes," Cody offered.

"Sure honey."

Carey thought about what maybe bothering her son's and another thought hit her. "Does this have anything to do with you leaving in a few months?" she asked Cody.

"Mom could we please not talk about this now?" the older of the two boys said.

"Alright sweetie," she said somberly. "I'll drop the subject for now."

Zack watched glumly as Cody prepared to wash the dishes. "Hey how about I help you with those?" he said almost pleading with his brother to let him.

"No I've got it, thanks anyway," he replied.

"Cody please?" he whispered.

"I don't need your help Zack," he snapped and then caught himself and lowered his voice. "I've got this."

"Why don't you try and talk to Maddie," Carey called from the couch. "I know breaking up is not easy, but you were such good friends, I would hate to see that end."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," the older twin answered. "I think I'm going to take a walk, that always helps to clear my head." Turning to face his brother he added, "how about coming along?"

"Just go," Cody told him under his breath. "Please?"

"Okay I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said more to his brother then to them both.

Zack grabbed his key card and headed to the door. He chanced one last peek at Cody, in the hopes of one momentary glance in his direction, but none came and his heart sank. "See you in awhile," he added as he gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

It took all Cody's will power not to run after him. His heart was breaking as he knew Zack's was also. He was filled with so much anguish he was afraid that if he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop. And as desperately as he wanted to break down, he knew that wasn't an option at this point in time. No he would have to suffer in silence, after all this was for the best right?

"Cody are you alright, you haven't heard a word I've said." Cody looked over to his mother and found an expression of concern looking back at him.

"I'm sorry mom, I wasn't paying attention, I was just thinking," he stated.

"I bet I can guess what you were thinking about," she smiled pulling him into a tight hug. "You were thinking about Europe and being away from home for a full year."

Cody timidly smiled up at her and saw the look of pride on her face. Normally that would fill him with joy, but tonight nothing seemed to be doing that.

"Oh sweetheart this is the chance of a lifetime," she sighed. "All the places you'll see, and the people you'll meet. I'm so happy for you; you worked hard for this and should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks mom," Cody mumbled a small frown still etched on his features.

Carey noticed this and squeezed his shoulders affectionately. "Don't worry so much about Zack and I, we'll be okay. And if you're worried about leaving him behind, don't be, he loves you and knows what a great opportunity this will be for you." Cody couldn't stop himself from crying when she finished her speech. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked. "Look I know leaving home for the first time can be a bit scary, but everyone has to do it sometime in their young lives. I know you're afraid to leave us behind but we'll be here when you get back."

"He doesn't understand," Cody cried.

"Zack?" Carey said as he nodded his head. "Of course he does, he loves you and I know he wants nothing but the best for you," Carey took a dish rag from the counter and gently wiped Cody's cheeks. "Shhh…don't cry, this is a time to be happy and to celebrate."

Cody only wished this were true as he let himself cry in his mother's arms a few more minutes. He wanted so badly to be able to tell her the real reason he was crying, but he knew that she would never understand. His love for Zack was killing him inside, and he knew he would have to deal with that on his own. Not that telling her would really matter at this point since he and Zack were no longer together. A thought that gutted him even more.

"You know what you need," Carey smiled grabbing her purse and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "An old fashioned chocolate chip waffle cone."

"Ice cream, just the two of us?" he smiled remembering the way they used to walk down to the ice cream shop on weekends. "We haven't done that in years. It used to be somewhat of a tradition."

"Well then, I say it's been too long," Carey smiled hooking her arm with her son's.

Wiping his face, he patted her hand. "I agree, shall we go?" he smiled as they walked out of the suite together.

* * *

Downstairs Zack had just walked off the elevator as Maddie was about to walk on, almost bumping into her, he noticed the frown that played across her face.

"Maddie are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Don't pretend you care about how I feel?"

"I do care about how…"

"No you don't, or you wouldn't have done what you did," she hissed, right before the doors were about to close. Taking his foot he wedged it in between the doors and stepped inside. "Zack get out!"

"Maddie look we can't do this forever, you're angry with me and you have every right to be. But we were friends once and I don't want to lose that."

"If you haven't noticed it may be a bit late for you to be saying that to me," she stated trying to keep herself from crying. "What do you want me to say, yes what happened hurt like hell, but I'm willing to forget it because at one time we were friends."

"Something like that would be great," he slightly smiled. Hating himself for what he'd done to her he tried to make light of the situation, in hopes it might cheer her up, but the wound was just too fresh and he knew that. "I don't know what else to do, I've tried apologizing." Zack ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I know I messed up and I know I need to work to fix this, but between you and Cody it's getting harder and harder for me to deal with this."

"Cody?" Maddie looked confused. "What's wrong with Cody, is he alright?"

"We're not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Why, what happened?" she asked. "Look no matter what has happened between the two of us, I still care. Your brother has been a good friend to me, if something is wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong," Zack replied trying to come up with a logical reason as too why he and Cody weren't speaking. "He's leaving in a few months, to study abroad for a year."

"Oh I see and you're going to miss him?" Maddie stated. "I can understand that, you love one another very much and have been inseparable since day one."

Zack nodded and took a deep breath. They stood in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the ride up, unable to return to that carefree way they talked to one another. It was strange to go from being such good friends to feeling like strangers in a span of a few hours. And he wished for nothing more than to be able to relive the last few days. He'd have Maddie's respect and friendship, and his brother's love.

When the bell dinged indicating the elevator was about to stop and take on another passenger, he found himself wondering if he should get off. He didn't want to make things worse between him and Maddie. He just hoped that eventually the pain would boil over and everything would return to the way it was. Yet something inside him highly doubted if that was even a possibility.

The lurch of the elevator took them by surprise and they both lost their footing, as he and Maddie both fell against one of the four metal walls. Stunned and a bit taken back they didn't notice when the doors opened. Standing there were Carey and Cody, his mother with a big smile on her face, and Cody's with a mix of anger and pain. If looks could kill he knew he wouldn't have made it off that elevator still breathing.

"Sorry we didn't mean to interrupt," Carey stated smiling and breaking the silence that had over taken them a minute before. "Does this mean you too have reconciled?"

Maddie broke into tears and rushed off the elevator. Zack didn't know what to do, he was torn between wanting to stay and explain what had happened to Cody, and running after Maddie to make sure she was okay. When Cody turned his head refusing to acknowledge he was present, Zack reluctantly ran after his ex-girlfriend.

"I hope everything is okay?" Carey told him. "I truly hope they can work this out. It would be nice to see Zack in a long term loving committed relationship, and I think Maddie would have…"

"I'm tired I think I'm going to head back in."

"What about your ice-cream?" she asked.

"Mom, could you get some and bring it home?" Cody asked.

Carey ran her hang through his bangs and smiled, trying to hide her worry as only a mother can. "Alright, sweetheart."

"Thanks," was all he said as he made his way back into the suite, leaving her to watch him go in and close the door behind him.

* * *

Cody walked into his room and in the privacy of his own bed, shed the tears he'd been fighting. He hated himself for feeling like a fool, but he couldn't deny that he was in love with Zack. For his broken heart was a constant companion, relenting in reminding him of it.

A few minutes later after searching for Maddie and not being able to find her, Zack walked into his room and kicked off his shoes. He sighed when he heard the soft snoring coming from the direction of his brother's bed.

The look on his face when the doors to the elevator opened played itself over in his mind. He looked like the whole world had crumbled around him. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but he knew his brother better than anyone, and he knew when to back off. He wouldn't have accepted his show of concern and his embrace would have been in vain.

Zack sat down gently on the side of his brother's bed and softly caressed his tear stained cheek, trying not to wake him. He wanted so badly to hold him, to tell him everything would be alright. But how can you promise something, you're not sure you can deliver?

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been a few days, but I've been busy. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Missing Pieces

* * *

The next few days found the world as they had left it, unchanging in their events. If only it was possible to magically erase a scene from your mind, to go back and incorporate your own ending, much like a writer will do when creating a story. That way, if you didn't like a paragraph or two, you'd simply delete and start over.

But Cody Martin knew better, this was not a story this was real life and in real life you had no control over the events that led to your circumstances. If they did he and Zack would still be together.

Stepping into the skate park he noticed the first day of summer had arrived. Kids gathered near and far eager to start their plans. Normally this was a chance to enjoy himself, to live responsibility free for a short time. These kids wanted nothing more than to simply have fun, and who could blame them. In fact if Cody were being honest with himself, he would admit that he kind of envied them. He wanted to share in their happiness but under the circumstances he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Cody," he heard a familiar voice call. "Why the long face?"

"Barbara, hey!" he smiled greeting his ex-girlfriend as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey back at yah," she replied. "Are you okay, you look kind of down."

"I'm fine, was just waiting for a friendly face."

"Well, here I am," she smiled taking his arm and leading him over to sit down by a nearby fountain. Looking around she smiled. "I remember this was our favorite place to come and talk while we were dating." She added feeling a bit melancholy for what they had lost.

"Yes it was," Cody replied.

"I can't believe it's already been a couple of years since we broke up." She sighed, "Do you regret it?"

"The break up?" he asked. "We ended things amicably."

"I do," she suddenly stated surprising him.

"You do?" Cody gazed into her eyes not knowing what else to say.

"I do," she quietly answered turning her attention to the ducks wobbling nearby. "Like I said it's been awhile."

"Yes it has," he said thinking about how time just seemed to pass them by. "I'm sorry I meant to call and keep in touch."

"Don't worry, I understand, sometimes life gets in the way. It's not anyone's fault."

The harsh summer sun beat down upon them, but they were oblivious as a breeze slowly picked up, cooling them in the process.

"I hear your going to Europe for a year?"

"Yeah I leave in a few months. How did you know?" the boy asked her.

"Because I'm going too," she replied sheepishly. "Cody, I have a small confession to make. I had no interest in going until I found out you were going too, and, well….I volunteered." Cody smiled a bit flattered and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"So where have you been hiding?" he asked. "I haven't seen you around."

"Here and there, I stayed with an aunt in Quincy to further my studies."

"I remember you telling me about her," he told her. "She's the retired college professor."

"Yes, she wanted to help me with a few courses in advanced studies. And in the meantime I kept her company," she smiled timidly and then looked over to Cody anxiously, waiting for him to say anything else.

"That must have been nice for her?"

"Yes, we enjoyed ourselves."

The two sat in comfortable silence looking out into their surroundings. Both lost in deep thoughts, neither one was privy too. Cody couldn't get a certain blond boy out of his mind, and Barbara couldn't get a smaller version out of hers.

Suddenly Cody stood up. "I better get going. I have some things to do. It was nice seeing you again." The younger boy smiled giving her a small goodbye kiss on the cheek, before he turned to leave.

"Cody?" she said making him turn back. "I'll see you soon then?" she asked holding onto his hand.

"I'll see you soon," he answered.

* * *

Zack watched from the shade of a nearby tree as unexplained feelings rose to the surface. In the back of his mind he knew that Barbara and Cody had been over for a long time, so he couldn't understand why now he was feeling a hint of jealousy. The calm serenity between them was something he wished for, something he felt he'd lost.

"So were you planning on just standing there all day, or were you actually going to say hello?"

"I thought it would be better to give you and Barbara a moment to catch up," he replied gazing intently into his brother's eyes. Searching for something that he could not quite bring himself to fathom, a hidden meaning or a secret connection that he feared he'd lost.

As if reading his thoughts Cody gazed into the sad eyes that were staring back at him. "Zack don't worry so much. We may not be lovers, but we are brothers and twins." That was all he needed to hear to help put his mind at ease. In that moment he knew that Cody had understood what he was feeling and in some small way it reassured him.

"Are you coming?" the younger boy asked his brother.

"Do you want me too?"

"I've missed you," was all he said before walking away with Zack slowly following behind.

* * *

The Tipton hotel was abuzz with guests coming and going. They had heard about the annual Writer's Workshop's that were too be held in one of the many offices nearby, and were coming from near and far to stay at the grand hotel. Or as it were, more of a meeting of the minds, as Mr. Moseby liked to refer to it when they had asked him about it earlier.

Either way the lobby was filled with writers from all walks of life and all backgrounds. Which suited her well since her busy counter became the perfect excuse for forgetting her current problems. She admired the way an author could weave a tale and basically create an entirely different world, and because of it she found her discussions with several of them to be quite fascinating. Maddie didn't notice when Carey walked up to her counter. To engrossed in a fable about an Indian princess to realize she had been addressed. Carey stood to the side and quietly waited for the woman to finish her tale.

She had watched the situation between Maddie and her boys the last couple of weeks. Like a worried mother hen watching over her roost she plucked away the sleepless nights with a glass of milk and a million questions.

She knew all of this had begun the night Zack had ended things with the blond girl. But that still didn't explain why her boys weren't speaking to each other or refused to even look at one another. Something was amiss and she knew she had to get to the bottom of it, if she was ever supposed to gain peace of mind again.

After some time had gone by they were finished talking and the woman walked away. When she finally had her attention Carey gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Maddie knew what was coming; in fact she'd been waiting for Carey to confront her for some time. She had seen the despondent way Zack walked around the hotel. But how was she supposed to react to all that had happened. After all he was the one who wanted to end things not her.

"Carey I know what you're going to say," the younger woman stated holding her head down. "But you have to understand, I just can't forgive him. I tried, really I have. But the pain I felt was to strong. I can't risk getting hurt again, I won't."

"Maddie I realize breaking up is not an easy thing, especially when you love and care about someone and it isn't your choice. But please tell me, what happened," she said. "I can't take seeing my boys so hurt; I know there's more to this than a simple matter of separation anxiety."

"Carey, I…" Maddie began only to be interrupted.

"I need you to be honest with me?"

"Of course," she stated not sure what the other woman was trying to say.

"I know that you care about both Zack and Cody," Carey stated. "But I don't think it's fair for you to come between them."

"What?" she stood confused. "Carey I don't think you understand, I'm…"

"No I understand perfectly and Maddie you need to stop," she stated. "Don't get me wrong, I do care about you, you're like a daughter to me. But these are my son's and I love them very much. I won't see them hurt, so I suggest."

"Carey?"

"Let me finish," she half shouted. "I've been watching them these past couple of weeks and I know what's going on. I've known since the day Cody first saw you and Zack together in the elevator. The pained look on his face was something I wish I hadn't witnessed." She paused to soften her tone, "I knew there had to be a reason for him to want to break up with you like that, out of the blue. I understand why now."

"No you don't?" Maddie said dejected. "Do you honestly think so little of me, that you believe I would try to come between two brothers?"

"Which one of my son's are you in love with?"

"I love Cody," she said trying to defend herself. "But I'm in love with Zack."

"I don't understand, then what is going on?"

"I don't know," she told the older woman.

"I want to know what happened when he broke up with you."

"I think you better ask him that question."

"I'm asking you." She told her. "Please he won't tell me anything."

"Alright you want to know what happened?" she said. "I'll tell you."

* * *

AN: A big thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You don't know how happy this makes me.

Now this chapter is a bit of a filler but very important to the story. So please keep reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Indecision

* * *

Carey had spent most of the night pacing the floor. If she believed what Maddie had told her to be true, then that would mean she would have to believe that her son had taken advantage of her. Her only hope was to confront him in the hopes that he could shed some light on what had happened.

In her heart she knew that he had to have a good reason, that it was all just a great big misunderstanding. But given the circumstances and the way he'd been acting she had to wonder if what the young girl said didn't indeed have a small bit of truth to it.

"Carey are you ready to rehearse?" Carey smiled and began to count out the beats, preparing herself for the first song she was to sing that evening.

"Sure Phil let's get started." She told him, forcing herself to concentrate on her job and erase all thoughts from her mind.

If she wasn't contracted to do a show tonight, she would have been happy to just cancel rehearsal and head straight to the suite, but unfortunately she wasn't allotted such a privilege this day.

* * *

Up in the suite, Cody awoke to two arms wrapped around him and a warm body next to his. Lost between two worlds he wasn't quite sure if he was truly awake or still dreaming. But as he snuggled deeper into the embrace he found he didn't care to know. For in that moment all was forgotten and it felt amazing.

Turning toward the sleeping form of his twin, he smiled and lightly played with the bangs on Zack's forehead. Blowing a gentle breeze into them and watching them slowly rise and fall with each sway. As he studied the freckles on his face he lightly began to draw an imaginary line between them with his fingers.

He loved Zack's face, the differences in contrast to his own. The softness of his features, the way his lashes curled just so, the curve of his lips, even the small mark on his left cheek from when he'd fallen off his skate board. He wanted so badly to make love to those lips, to saver the taste and the feel of them against his own. He wanted them to open to him so he could explore each hidden spot.

He let his fingers slowly play across those beautiful lips, tracing each line, each small mound, lost in daydreams. He knew the softness of them, as well as the power and strength of them, and he ached to press his lips against them if for just one moment.

Cody hadn't realized his brother had woken up and was now gazing at him with loving eyes. Zack could read each thought, feel the desire the longing. Quietly he waited, watching his beloved intently, aching to brush his lips against those fingers that he was so delicately caressing his lips with.

When he could hold back no more he tenderly took Cody's hand in his and opened his lips to them. Kissing each tip delicately, placing each finger in between the opening and letting his lips slowly slide down each one intimately.

Cody's sighed as his eyes slowly drifted close. Zack's heart danced at the sudden movement and he took the opportunity to lead a path down to Cody's palm, playing circles around it with his tongue. Moving lower he then followed a path to his wrist, making his way up his arm. Cody marveled in the erotic sensations this was causing.

A hunger tore into Zack, one he'd never felt before. A thirst with a need to quench it, he licked his lips craving a taste from those two soft mounds. Apparently his other half felt the same, because before he knew what had happened, he felt a hand in his hair and a fierce tug, forcing their lips together.

Zack felt like a man who had been denied a drink of water, parched and empty, yearning for a sip, when finally his need is quenched and he is able to satisfy his desire. He deepened the kiss and heard a soft moan, and then another, each one echoing the last so it became difficult to distinguish which one of them was making the sound.

The kiss was fierce and yet delicate, hard and yet soft, while their lips played against one another's and their tongues danced to an all too familiar melody. He was a drowning man and he prayed no one would try to save him.

Leaving his mouth he turned his attention to Cody's neck and began to nibble and tease the soft flesh. He knew this would drive the younger boy wild and he loved making him squirm with longing. Cody moved beneath him uncontrollably, begging for more as the heat of desire filled both their bodies.

They didn't hear the phone go off right away. To lost in what they were doing to realize that they were being summoned, or more specifically Zack was.

"Zack," Cody sighed.

"Shhh baby, a little busy here."

Cody smirked and pushed Zack aside playfully. "Your phone is going off."

"Let it!"

Cody grabbed the cell phone off the floor while his brother was doing all sorts of interesting things to his body, and frowned. He noticed the name and instantly was reminded why he and his other half were no longer on speaking terms.

"Zack stop," Cody said. "Zack I mean it."

"What's wrong?" he smiled leaving a kiss on the corner of Cody's mouth. "I thought you liked what I was doing?"

"What just happened doesn't change anything."

"What?" Zack was trying to figure out why it wouldn't. "Cody?"

"I'm sorry we're still broken up and I'm still leaving in a few months."

"What?" the older twin stood up trying to grasp what exactly he was saying. "I don't understand."

"We don't belong together, and we can't let what almost happened, happen again."

"Why the hell not," he shouted.

"Look this is all for the best," the younger boy replied while trying to straighten himself up. "I want you to try dating."

"Try what?"

"Look I've thought about this a lot since you and I broke up…"

"No!" Zack cried. "The only person I'm going to date is you."

"I don't think you know what you really want…"

"The hell I don't!" Zack said, roughly grabbing Cody around the waist and pulling him into an embrace. The next moment he slammed their lips together igniting a fire storm of emotions.

Cody wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, as all thoughts of what he'd just said left him. The kiss was filled with pure passion and heat. The younger twin was surprised when he found himself lying on the bed once more. He was unsure of how he had gotten there so fast, but in that moment he didn't care as he let Zack take him away from it all.

Lost in feelings and sensations only lovers knew, they didn't hear the startled cry, or see the door softly close.

* * *

Maddie stood back in complete disbelief of what she had just witnessed. Had she really seen what she thought she saw, or could it have been some trick her mind had conjured up to fool her. No, no that wasn't it. She knew damn well what she had walked in on in that room. Hurt and anger seeped through her, and she couldn't stop herself from wondering how long this had been going on.

Had he betrayed her while they were still together, but how, and with his own brother? Maddie couldn't believe it, and as much as she tried, it still felt so surreal. My God they were brothers, twin brothers. How was that possible, how does that happen? Someone must really hate her otherwise fate had a cruel sense of humor. The more she thought about things, the more she hated him. When tears began to sting her eyes, she was at a loss as to what to do next.

When Carey had suggested that she talk to Zack and try to straighten a few things out, she thought that perhaps she might be right. After all she was making herself sick from the stress and pain this was causing, so putting it behind her, might not have been such a bad thing. Now she was regretting her decision.

Sitting on the couch in tears she waited for them to finish. Trying to drown out the sounds of their deceit, while forcing herself to stay calm. She'd wait until everything was silent and then she'd quietly knock on the door and calmly ask them, what the hell they thought they were supposed to be doing.

* * *

"That was unbelievable," Zack said out loud placing a soft kiss on his twin's damp forehead.

Untangling his legs from above Zack's shoulders, Cody chuckled and rolled over so he was now lying on top. "That was one hell of a makeup session." He laughed while covering his lover's face with light kisses.

"Is that what we just did," Zack asked him seriously and with feeling. "Make up?"

Cody took his face in between his hands and pressed their lips together. "Absolutely."

Zack buried his face in Cody's shoulder. He didn't know when the tears started, but before he knew it, he began to cry. The younger twin simply held his lover's quivering body against his own and waited.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing for those of you who did.

I'd like to make a special shout out to "**imonlylookingatyou" **for all their enthusiasm. I truly enjoy reading your reviews. So many thanks!

Keep Reading and keep smiling!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confronting the truth

* * *

Maddie's eyes were red and sore from crying as she pulled her knees up under her chin. Still sitting on the couch, numb from the pain, she was unable to leave, yet unsure if she should stay. She simply sat waiting while thoughts continued to torment her of her ex-boyfriend and his possible infidelity.

Images played over in her mind like a slide show without end. Images of what they were possibly doing in that room, and with each new scene, she died a little more inside. She supposed she could've handled his possible betrayal a bit better if it hadn't been with Cody. If only it had been anyone else, the millions of girls that he flirted with on a daily basis perhaps. But Cody, no he was too close to Zack.

He knew an intimate part of him that she could never reach. Maybe that's why she was so hurt. Cody was closer to him than she could ever truly be, closer than just a lover, closer than anyone could possibly understand. And it wasn't fair; he knew his soul, his heart, and his thoughts. These were things that were seldom shared with her, things that stayed hidden, things that didn't need to be openly voiced.

With him, with his lover, he was an open book. Yet with her, the same book always stayed locked and guarded. In all honesty if things were different they would be perfect for one another. But in truth, in this reality, they were twins, brothers. In this reality they didn't deserve to be together because they shared the same blood line. Hell they shared the same DNA. No it wasn't fair, and she would have to find a way to put a stop to it.

In the long run they would thank her. She was saving them from making a big mistake. Wasn't incest wrong, wasn't it condemned by the church and by law. Yes that was her reason nothing else. She would make sure to remind herself of that as often as possible, in the hopes that she would one day believe it.

Two hushed voices came from the direction of the bedroom door and Maddie took a deep breath and prepared herself for the confrontation. A faint whisper of an, I love you was heard, as her heart sank a bit more.

As the twins stepped through the door it took a minute before they even realized she was in the room and watching them. They were playfully kissing one another and Maddie forced herself not to jump up and scream at them.

Cody's face fell when he noticed her sitting there and instantly he locked eyes with her. The stiffness in his stance alerted Zack and he too turned his attention to the blond girl sitting on the sofa. He wanted to run and take his lover with him, but he knew it would be pointless, because she had already learned their secret.

"Maddie…?" Zack voiced.

The young girl slowly stood up and walked over to the blond boy. Without even speaking, she drew her hand back and then bought it forward, slapping Zack across the face as hard as she could.

* * *

Downstairs Carey was just wrapping up her rehearsal when she saw a familiar face come through the door. Inserting her microphone back on its stand she stepped off the stage and into the arms of her ex-husband. Despite being divorced she and Kurt shared a good friendship and she was always happy to see him, as were the boys.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" she asked. "We weren't expecting you for another three weeks."

"Well we finished our tour a bit early, with the recession being the way it is truthfully we didn't have much choice," he explained returning her hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Carey answered knowing how he felt.

"That's all right," Kurt replied smiling. "It gave me the perfect excuse to come see my boys sooner than expected."

"That's great," she grinned as she waved goodbye to her band mates, leaving them alone in the room. "They are going to be so happy to see you, especially now."

"I got your e-mail. I just don't believe it," he stated.

"I didn't either; I was going to wait to talk to him tonight. But truthfully I wasn't sure what I would have said," she told him walking over and sitting down on the edge of the stage. "I'm glad you're here, I think this is more of a father, son conversation."

"So you haven't asked him if it's true?"

"No, like I said I was going to talk to him tonight. I just don't understand what's gotten into him," she exclaimed. "I mean we taught him better."

"Carey we did the best we could," he told her putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "And frankly, we haven't even given him a chance to explain."

"You're right, it's just…" she began.

"Hard to figure out what to say," he finished for her.

"Yes."

"Where is he now?" he asked her.

"Upstairs in the suite," she replied an empty feeling in her stomach.

"Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this," he stated. "I'll take Zack to the park and we'll have a man to man talk before dinner."

"I thought you had that talk when he was twelve?"

"That was the pre-teen talk; this is the pre-adult talk, after all his is going to be sixteen in a few weeks."

"Don't remind me," she stated feeling old, Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they headed off toward the elevators.

* * *

No one in the room knew what to say for a long time. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened, at least not in their world. But if Zack Martin knew anything, it was this. He wasn't going to let anyone take Cody away from him again.

"Maddie we need to talk," he told her quietly.

"Yes we do," she angrily stated. "How long, a few days, a few weeks, a few months….what?"

"A few weeks," he replied. "I'm in love with him Maddie."

"A few weeks?" she said ignoring his other comment. "So then you were both together while you were still with me."

"Yes."

Maddie walked back over to the couch and again took a seat. Zack sensing she needed the entire story walked over and sat down across from her in the arm chair.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone to talk," Cody suggested preparing to head back into the room they shared.

"No Codes please stay," Zack said with pleading eyes. "I need you here."

Cody smiled slightly and walked over to lean on the arm of the chair, his brother was sitting in.

"Does Carey know?" Maddie asked.

"No she doesn't, and we'd like to keep it that way for the time being," he replied. "At least until we are able to tell her ourselves." She stayed quiet and waited for him to begin.

"I know this is hard to believe and even harder to accept. But I've never known a time when I didn't have these feelings for him."

"So you knew even before we started dating, that you didn't want to be with me?" she quietly stated confusion clear in her voice.

"I know this will be hard to understand, but my feelings for you were genuine. I cared for you and yes I wanted to date you," he said trying to form the right words in his mind. "But when we kissed for the first time, something was missing. And it wasn't until a little bit later that I realized what that was."

"And what was that, Zack?" she questioned, eyeing him while almost daring him to answer.

"My feelings for you were strictly platonic, I told you that when we broke up," he stated hesitating on what he wanted to say. "This is hard to explain."

"Try!" she half shouted as she struggled to wrap her mind around the fact that her ex-boyfriend was in love with his twin brother.

"A couple of days before our anniversary I came home," he said pausing for a moment. "That night Cody and I shared our first kiss. And I'd never experienced anything so right before. I came alive and I knew in that moment, that what we shared could never compare to my deep love for Cody."

Cody slipped his hand inside Zack's and the boy's shared an intimate gaze. Maddie turned her head trying to ignore the gesture.

"Maddie please, I'm in love with him."

"Stop saying that!" she cried feeling the tears once again begin to flow.

"I can't because it's the truth, look at me. I never meant to hurt you. But the fact is I'm in love with Cody, he's my world. Doesn't that count for something?"

"What about the fact that I'm in love with you," she told him. "Tell me, isn't that supposed to count for something too? That night…that night was…"

"A mistake," he replied interrupting her. "It was wrong Maddie."

"But Zack don't you see, it wasn't wrong to me. To me it felt right."

"It was a mistake."

"Stop saying that!" Maddie shouted letting her emotions get the better of her. "It wasn't a mistake. No wonder why you didn't say I love you back, I thought maybe you were just feeling overwhelmed. I would have never guessed in my wildest dreams that you weren't in love with me."

"I'm sorry; I seem to be saying that a lot but I don't know what else to say."

"But you pursued me, what was that about, was that some kind of twisted game, did you have fun?"

Zack didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say, that at the time he thought he could use her to get over his love for his brother? Oh man that's when it hit him. He _had_ used her, long before that night.

"Zack are you listening to me?" she asked as Cody gently squeezed his hand bringing him back to reality. "How long before you were going to tell me Zack, that night, the next day, when?"

"Maddie he really didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Cody tried to say.

"Shut up!" she screamed directing her full attention to the younger of the two. "This is all your fault, if you had kept your hands off of him, this would never have happened."

"That's not true!" Zack stood up defending his brother. "It was me, it was all me. I instigated our love making; you don't understand I needed him so badly."

"No Zack, this is something we both need and want." Cody stated.

"What about me, Zack, huh?" she asked. "Was fucking me something you wanted?"

"That's not fair!" he shouted.

"Not fair," she asked lowering her voice. "I don't think you know the meaning of the word." Grabbing her things she headed toward the door. "I don't ever want to see either one of you again."

"Maddie?" Zack called.

"Go to hell!" And with that she slammed the door shut and the room was quiet once more.

Cody wrapped his arms around his brother from behind and gently laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, your friendship is ruined because of me."

"No, what's happening with her isn't your fault. It was all me," he said sadly. "So don't blame yourself," Zack added as he gently kissed his lover and opened his arms to him, sharing an intimate hug.

A minute later they heard a strange noise in the hallway and gave one another a quizzical look. As they headed in that direction, and listened more carefully, it almost sounded as if someone were sick. Their thoughts were accurate, for as they opened the door they found Maddie leaning over a potted plant and heaving the contents of her stomach into it.

Both jumped, when the doors to the elevator opened up, and two figures emerged.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kurt barked.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. But the next one will be here sooner. I promise. :)

Please read and review and tell me what you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Unknown Fears

* * *

As Maddie kneeled over she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Carey with a half hearted smile on her face. The four people were staring at her with worry, and she couldn't help but feel like a fish in an aquarium. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but all of a sudden she felt nauseas and sick to her stomach. She wondered it if had something to do with what she'd just learned, but in truth it was probably just stress and over active nerves.

"Here sweetheart let me help you into the suite," Carey stated her motherly instincts kicking in.

Maddie looked over toward the twins, closing her eyes as another wave of nausea threatened to relieve her of whatever may be left in her stomach. "I just want to go home."

"Are you sure?" Carey asked. "You don't look so good," she added tenderly. "At least let me give you a ride, I don't think it's a good idea for you to take the bus while you're feeling so ill."

"That would be great," she replied as the older woman took her by the arm. "I think once I get home, I'll be fine."

"I understand," She replied turning toward her boys. "Cody, do me a favor and bring me some ginger ale, a package of saltine crackers and my purse, please?"

"Sure mom," Cody replied disappearing into the suite only to materialize a minute later with the items in hand.

"Thank you honey, I'll be right back."

"Do you need some help?" Kurt asked.

"No I think I can manage," she answered. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem."

Zack and Cody watched with trepidation as their father helped Carey and Maddie onto the elevator. They knew as soon as those doors closed, he would want to know the truth. Cody slid a finger ever so slightly against Zack's hand, silently showing him that he had his full support. Zack rewarded him with a smile.

Yet his eyes still held the worry and apprehension that plagued him. Maddie was alone with their mom and all that ran through his mind was, _Is she going to tell her?_

* * *

The boys were right as soon as the two steel doors closed Kurt turned to face them. He pointed a finger toward the open door of the suite and with an uncharacteristic grunt; they did what was silently asked of them.

"Boys take a seat," Kurt stated as they hurried to do his bidding.

Taking a chair from the kitchen table he sat down across from the couch his son's were seated in. "Now I'm not going to ask twice. I want the truth and I know you will be honest with me." He looked toward his eldest son and added, "So Zack why don't you begin with what just happened?"

"Maddie needed to talk and we did, then she left and we heard a strange sound. We walked out into the lobby and she was throwing up into the plant. That is when you and mom walked off the elevator."

"Zack, what happened before she got sick?" he asked. "What did your conversation with her consist of?"

"Not much, we just talked about the night we broke up."

"Okay let's talk about that too," Kurt stated. "Your mother filled me in, but she didn't know all the facts. Care to explain to me what happened?"

"How did Mom know?"

"That's not important," he replied. "Now I asked you a question, I'd appreciate an answer."

"I'd been dating her for a month, and I realized that she and I could never be more than just friends," Zack stated answering his father's question. "So that night I was going to break up with her."

"But you didn't?" he said. "Why?"

"Things got a bit complicated, and one thing lead to another, and well, it was wrong I know. But we ended up sleeping together," he said. "And by sleeping together I mean we had sex."

"So did you know how she felt before you slept with her?"

"She told me," he replied trying to avert his eyes. "I know it was wrong but one minute we were talking and the next she was sitting in my lap and kissing me. I know it's not an excuse but it affected me and the next thing I knew we were…together."

"Okay so you let your hormones do the talking," he asked. "Did you apologize?"

"I tried; in fact I've been trying for weeks. It isn't working," Zack admitted with some regret.

"I need to ask you this, and you have to be completely truthful with me."

"Okay," Zack replied nodding his head.

"What happened between you and Maddie was completely consensual, is that right?"

Zack jumped up in anger. "Of course it was consensual!" he shouted.

"Dad, He would never try to force himself on anyone," Cody added tugging on his brother's arm, forcing him to regain his seat. "Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"I'm not saying he did Codes, I'm saying that things happen, and sometimes one person feels like they've been taken advantage of. I just want to make sure that this was something they both wanted." Kurt took a breath to clear his throat, "Was it?"

"I wasn't thinking," Zack told him. "I didn't rape her if that's what you mean."

"Whoa, no one mentioned the word rape," he stated reassuring his son that this was not what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about feelings and emotions," he said. "And thinking before you act, sometimes things get a bit clouded when you let your hormones do the talking. So I just want to make sure I have all the facts."

"All the facts," Cody asked. "You sound like this is an interrogation. Is it?"

"Of course not, but I have to be honest, after the email your mother sent me. I needed to hear the truth from you."

"We had sex," Zack stated. "It wasn't what should have happened, but it did. And it was something we both okayed." He continued with sadness. "I knew we'd both regret it in the morning, and I did, believe me I did. So when she woke up I told her the truth and broke up with her. I know it's a case of_ too little too late_ but it just happened."

Kurt looked at his son's sorrowful expression and knew what he was saying was true.

* * *

Carey had to pull the car over a few times before they actually got to their destination. Different thoughts went through her mind as she once again held Maddie's hair back while she heaved on the side of the road. She was sure it was probably just nerves, or stress. Maybe even the stomach flu that had been affecting several people in the hotel. But there was another thought in the back of her mind that wouldn't let go.

She recalled how her body reacted to her first few months of pregnancy, while she was carrying the boys. Morning sickness had gripped her badly and wouldn't let up for the first couple of months. Could it be possible that this young girl was being affected the same way?

A few minutes later they were back in the car and on the road. As the same thoughts played in her mind, over and over again, she finally made a decision. "Maddie If I ask you to do something for me, will you?" she asked with pleading eyes.

The young girl stood up a bit straighter in her seat and looked over in question. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to be frightened, but if I were to pull over and purchase a pregnancy test," she asked. "Would you please use it?'

Maddie's heart began to race. She had never thought about that kind of ramification. Although they weren't protected the night they slept together, she hoped it wasn't possible. She could tell Carey could see the fear and panic in her eyes, so she forced herself to relax. She wasn't pregnant, how could she be, she wasn't ready. As she slowly nodded her head, she kept chanting those words over in her mind. _It wasn't possible, it wasn't possible, it wasn't possible._

She waited in the car as she watched the older woman walk into the store. She didn't know what to think, or for that matter what she would do if she were pregnant. All her dreams would be left on the way side, shattered hopes. She'd planned it all out, her entire life was mapped. She'd worked so hard to be someone, to do something, and now, she may end up with a life she wasn't sure she wanted, or was ready for.

After all the baby's father didn't even love her. How was she going to get though life as a single parent? Damn it, how could she have been so naïve. She loved him, that's how and now she'll have to deal with this struggle on her own. But then, what if she didn't have too…what if she did have someone beside her?

She didn't realize that Carey had finished and had walked out of the store, until she opened the driver's side door and slipped inside. "Maddie are you okay? You look a bit pale, are you going to be sick again?"

"No I'm fine," she quietly replied as a plan began to form in her mind. "Could we head back to the hotel to do this test? London is out of town for a couple of days and we could use her penthouse. Is that okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I really don't want to do this at home," she replied. "With my parents there…I"

"I understand," Carey nodded. "We'll head back to the Tipton. But if this is positive then you will eventually have to talk to them."

"I know, but just not right now."

"Okay, then lets head back," she replied as she pulled the car out of the parking space.

* * *

Carey was pacing back and forth inside London's master bedroom. It stood connected to the master bath which was where Maddie stood waiting for the pregnancy test to work its magic. A plus sign would mean a yes, and a negative sign would indicate a no. Her entire life teetering on which small mark appeared inside the little square shaped box facing her.

After placing the stick on the counter and washing her hands she faced her reflection in the mirror. The two or three minutes it took for the mark to appear seemed like the span of a life time. Images of a future with Zack played across her mind and she smiled.

If it turned out she was pregnant he would have to stay with her right? Maybe even one day grow to love her. She'd read that, that was the case in many arranged marriages. Over time the two young people had fallen in love. So why couldn't it happen here, why couldn't she be her own matchmaker? As she continued to daydream, she came to realize being pregnant with Zack Martin's child may not be such a bad thing after all.

The bell on the timer dinged bringing her out of her reverie. Slowly she walked over and picked up the stick, taking a deep breath she gazed at the results. Her heart broke and her eyes filled with tears. Her one chance to be with him was crushed by a negative sign on a piece of plastic.

"Maddie are you alright?" Carey asked through the door. "I heard the timer go off."

She stayed silent for a minute and looked back at the results in her hand. In her heart she knew she couldn't be so dishonest, but in her mind, she had lost all hope. This was her only chance to win back the man she loved and she was going to take it.

"One second, I'll be right there."

She placed the object back in its box. Wrapping it up with a dish rag she put it back in her purse. As soon as she was able to do so, she would discard it down a garbage chute and no one would be the wiser. A slight pang of indecision hit her but she pushed it back and readied herself for the consequences. With a couple of tears still falling down her cheeks she placed her hand on her belly and opened the door.

"Well?" Carey asked holding her breath. "What are the results?"

"I'm pregnant!" Maddie replied as the other woman hugged her not realizing a small smile had appeared on the young girls face.

* * *

AN: I think this story maybe getting a bit twisted. Or rather….A LOT twisted. LOL :)

But it will be very interesting to see how this affects the twin's relationship. How far can Maddie go…after all she will eventually have to start showing…won't she?

Please read and review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Bombshells

* * *

A few of hours later Kurt and Zack could be found lounging on the couch watching the latest special on the ESPN channel. While at the same time Cody slaved over the stove top making dinner for four and thinking about the conversation they had with Maddie. He knew he should be a bit more sympathetic to the situation, but he couldn't help but feel that his brother's ex-girlfriend may be taking this a bit too far.

What Zack did was wrong, but he wasn't completely to blame. What they did, as much as he hated to think about it, was as much her as it was him. And for her to imply any differently made him angry, because she was the one who initially instigated it.

In fact he could feel how affected his brother had been by the entire thing. He was just as heartbroken as she was, and the thought of hurting her really upset him. So in his opinion, her playing the sympathy card and the blame game was beginning to wear thin.

He looked up from the vegetables he'd been slicing to the sound of another cheer from the direction of the couch. He smiled to see how happy the two were; at least with their father here Zack could forget about things for awhile. And the thought of that warmed his heart.

Unfortunately he feared the happiness wasn't going to last much longer when the door opened and his mother walked in with Maddie. Knots formed in his stomach as he looked at the expressions the two women wore. All laughter seized and Cody found himself wishing the blond girl would disappear. He knew it was wrong to think such things about people, but couldn't help himself, couldn't she have stayed away for even a few days.

"Guys we need to talk," Carey told them as she closed the door behind her and stuck her purse on a hook. "This is serious family stuff."

"Then why is she here?" Cody mumbled under his breath causing a few disapproving stares. "I'm sorry; it's been a long day."

"Well, it's about to get longer," she replied as everyone waited.

Cody and Zack exchanged a look. Instantly he thought back to the conversation earlier and how it had ended. No she wouldn't tell their mother about their true relationship, right? He felt comfortable in the knowledge that if she had, the reaction would have been quite different. But seeing as his mother wasn't screaming and raving like a lunatic, he surmised that she hadn't told her anything. Which left him with the question of _what had happened_?

The awkward silence in the room was starting to become deafening and Cody found himself fidgeting with the seam on the table cloth. "Could someone please say something?" He asked trying to keep his nerves at bay.

He noticed his mother give Maddie a look of encouragement that bordered on empathy, and he knew instantly that something big was about to happen. A panic began to form in his mind as it jumped from one conclusion to the next. Only to be squelched when the true reason was spoken, a reason that he hoped was something he imagined he'd heard.

"You're pregnant?" Zack asked stunned by the revelation.

Cody's entire outlook on the world had collapsed in that one moment. He felt as if he were watching this all take place on a movie screen and somehow he was able to distance himself from the situation. A surreal feeling came over him as that word repeated itself over in his mind.

"Pregnant, how?" he heard his brother say. "You can't be pregnant."

"Oh but I am."

"Are you sure?" Zack asked her.

To lost in his own disbelief, Cody just let the discussion fade at that point. He felt like he had closed off a part of himself and was no longer present for the conversation. He could hear his family's comments but could no longer participate or form a coherent thought. He would have thought something was wrong, except he really didn't care to know, or to be involved.

Without really thinking Cody stood up to the surprise of his family, silently walked over to the coat closet and grabbed his jacket. He ignored the questions put to him and simply left the suite. He needed some air, and he needed to think. He knew the suite was not a place, he'd be able to do either.

* * *

Zack prepared to follow Cody out of the suite, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder forcing him to stay. "Son let him go, right now we have more important things to talk about."

Zack turned around to look at his father, "More important, no one is more important than Cody."

"I didn't mean it that way, but now is not the time to go chasing after him. We have too many things to discuss."

With one final glance toward the door the younger boy nodded, and sat back down. "So the pregnancy test confirmed it." He stated wishing he had stayed in bed with Cody this morning. "This can't be happening," he said running a hand through his hair. "We're too young…and Cody?"

Zack stared into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend expecting to hear a denial. That he had simply misinterpreted what she had told him. But judging from her expression he knew he hadn't, and there definitely could be truth in her statement considering they didn't use protection.

"Zack I know what you're thinking, but like it or not, I'm pregnant."

"I know," he replied sadly. "I believe you, so what are our options?"

"Before we begin you have to understand one thing," she stated. "I don't want to raise this child alone." She took a breath and began knowing these next few words would make or break her plan. "This is hard for me to say, but it has to be said. So I'd appreciate it, if you let me finish before you say anything."

The three people looked at one another then back at her and nodded.

"I'm only nineteen; I'm not ready for this. I know I'm not, I start college in a few months; everything I worked for is riding on whether or not I keep this baby."

"What do you mean keep the baby?" Zack asked.

"Please let me finish."

"Alright I won't say another word," Zack replied. Wanting to strangle her for even suggesting such a thing, wasn't the baby half his anyway.

"I'm so afraid," she said through her tears.

"Honey, that's normal when I found out I was pregnant with the boys, I was afraid. So many questions ran through my mind, would I be a good mother, would I be able to provide a good life for them, and will they be happy?" Carey stated.

"But you don't understand," Maddie tried to explain in a way that she wouldn't be hated. "I'm afraid because I know that keeping this child is not an option for me. That I eventually have to…"

"Abortion, are you crazy?" Zack half shouted standing up.

"Zack sit down," Kurt stated. "No one is going to abort this baby."

"Then stop beating around the bush and tell us what the hell you are talking about?"

"Zack there is no need to have a shouting match," Carey told her son. "Just please sit down and let's hear her out."

"Alright, Maddie start talking," Zack told her as he regained his seat.

* * *

Cody was in the lobby staring at his phone and thinking about who to call. The one person he desperately wanted to talk to was out of the question. And as he looked around the lobby at the commotion around him, he knew his usual confidants would be busy. So he did the next best thing, he called up Barbara.

As the phone came to life in his hands indicating a call had been sent, he listened and eventually heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Barb…um…it's me Cody," he stammered suddenly feeling a bit awkward for calling a girl he'd only talked to once in two years. "I was…I mean to say, I was wondering what you were up to?"

"Cody you're stuttering, are you okay?" Barbara asked him.

"Of course I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"Because you only stutter when you're nervous, or…"

"Or what?" Cody asked knowing what she would say.

"How about meeting me for a bite somewhere?" Barbara told him, and Cody was thankful she didn't mention the only other time he stuttered, was when he was about to cry.

"That would be great," Cody replied and suggested Chinese food.

"That sounds fine too me," Barbara happily replied. "How about meeting me at Panda Express?"

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you in a few," she said before he heard a click.

Cody closed his phone and glanced at the elevator doors. Wondering if making dinner plans with Barb had been such a good idea, since a part of him wanted to be back in that suite. Yet he also knew that his heart couldn't handle it right now, and this was the best thing for him to do.

* * *

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," she took a deep breath as she stood wringing her hands together. "I want to put this baby up for adoption."

"What?" Zack was on his feet in a second. "Under no circumstances are you giving this baby away."

Maddie eyed Zack for a moment before quietly replying. "I just don't think it would be fair to let this baby grow up without both its parents…do you?"

Zack looked her directly in the eyes, "_It will_ have both its parents."

"You don't understand my family comes from a very religious background. We were born catholic, they won't be happy with me getting pregnant out of wedlock."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'll have no choice," she stated timidly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Zack was in shock, on one hand he knew what she was saying was right. He knew her parents and that's exactly what they would force her to do. Being Irish catholic they took their religion very seriously. But on the other hand, he had Cody to think about.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not something I want to do," she stated through wet eyelashes. "I want to raise this baby, but I can't do it alone. And if I have too, I'll be forced to give it up."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I'm suggesting," she said to answer his question. "We get married."

"What!"

Kurt and Carey were quiet up to this point; they weren't sure what to say. But they knew this was a hard thing to deal with. They also knew marriage was out of the question.

"Look I know that you are worried about this and I understand that," Carey stated. "But marriage is not an option."

"No it's not, first of all Zack is a minor, therefore if he were to even consider this, he would need our signatures," Kurt added. "And that's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry," she cried, and began sobbing as she slumped down on the couch. "It's just I know my parents its either marriage or adoption. And I don't know what else to do."

Carey walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's alright sweetie, don't worry. We'll figure something out." Zack looked down at the two women and then up to his father, and prayed that she was right.

* * *

After dinner Cody walked Barbara home. Boston's night life was just about to come alive with laughter and chatter, but he didn't hear any of it. All he wanted to do was head home and crawl under his covers. So he shut himself off to any other possibilities for the evening.

"You've been pretty quiet the entire evening, care to fill me in on what's bothering you?" Barbara asked breaking him out of his mind set.

"Zack and Maddie are going to have a baby."

Barbara stopped for a minute forcing him to stop with her. "That's right, it seems like I'm going to be an uncle." The expression of surprise still etched on her features made him smile.

"Wow," she stated taking his arm once again as they began walking. "I mean I guess I should have expected it from Zack, but I thought Maddie was smarter than that."

Cody bit his tongue to keep from saying what was on his mind. It wasn't like he hated his brothers ex; she just wasn't exactly his favorite person at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she regrettably stated. "After all, he is your brother, and I really don't know all the circumstances."

"No its fine, many people have predicted it before, and I'm sure you won't be the last."

"You love him very much, don't you?"

Cody was a bit taken back by that statement. "Why do you say that?"

"Just the way you're always defending him, the way you've always defended one another. It's not hard to see you have a strong sibling bond."

Cody smiled down at her and placed a soft chaste kiss on her forehead. She always did have a way of understanding people and things.

"You know what Barb," he smiled. "I'm glad I called you tonight."

"Me too, Cody," she replied resting her head against his shoulder as they continued down the street.

As they turned a corner away from the downtown noise, Cody felt a cold piece of steel against his back and two hands roughly shove him and Barbara into the entrance of a dark alley way.

"Give me all your money and you won't get hurt!"

* * *

AN: Okay I think I'll stop there….please don't hate me! :)

The next chapter is almost finished and will be up on Monday for those of you who are patiently waiting for an update. So please read and review and let me know what you think. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Something's happened?

* * *

The Martins had been talking nonstop for a couple of hours and had finally made a bit of a head way. All voiced their concerns and their worries over the child's welfare. A child that hadn't even been born yet, a child that Zack wasn't too sure he was ready for, but would welcome.

"I think under the circumstances guardianship is the best way to handle this." Carey advised.

"Guardianship?"

"I take over the care of my grandchild, until you are of age and Maddie has finished college," she told him. "At that time you will both discuss what you want to do."

"That seems fair to me," Zack stated.

The blond girl nodded as well, as she grabbed her coat.

"Okay then that is what we will do, but in the meantime I think we should head over to Maddie's and discuss this with her parents as well."

"I agree," Kurt replied.

Carey walked over and put a compassionate hand on the young girls shoulder. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied with a slight smile.

Just as everyone was preparing to leave, Zack suddenly slumped down into a chair looking pale with fear. The small group rushed over to his side in order to check on him.

"Zack honey, what's wrong?" Carey asked her son, the look on his face bordered on terrified, which caused her to worry.

"Zack talk to me buddy," Kurt added just as concerned as his mother. Placing a hand on each side of his face, Kurt rubbed his cheeks hoping to gain his attention.

"Are you hurting…do you need us to call an ambulance?" he asked just as a feeling of dread began to form in his stomach. "Zack say something!"

Zack looked into his father's eyes and whispered, "Cody's in trouble."

* * *

"Turn your face to the wall," the young mugger growled. "Don't make me tell you twice."

"Dude, come on we have their wallets," his partner said in a rush. "Let's just go."

"Shut the hell up," the first man shouted. "We'll go when I say we will, and not a minute before."

"Look at this guy's ID, and tell me what you see?"

The second man took out the ID card from its leather binding and looked it over. "I don't see anything," he stated confused.

"You idiot, must I explain everything to you?"

"What!"

"Check out the address, pee brain!" he shouted rolling his eyes in frustration.

"He lives at the Tipton?"

"Yes, he lives at a god damn hotel," the first man shouted. "Now what does that tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to do this?" Cody chimed in receiving a kick to the back of the knee for his efforts. Forcing him to double over in pain.

"Shut the hell up, I wasn't talking to you."

"And you," he added pointing over to the other guy. "If you weren't my brother, I swear to God I would have gotten rid of you years ago," he cursed once more before yanking the wallet out of his hand. "It means…he must be loaded."

"Oh yeah!" his eyes went wide as the realization donned on him.

"Which means I bet he has a bit more stashed away," he smiled sadistically. "Or his parents do?"

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Barbara whimpered in fear.

The first guy smiled and leaned into her ear. "I think we should have a little talk, maybe get some things straight."

"What things?"

"Your boyfriend for one; he lives in a hotel, which means he must have a lot of money, right?"

"No you have it all wrong," Cody tried to reason. "My mom works in the hotel and we live there rent free."

"Don't bullshit me," he shouted. "I know you."

"You don't know me."

"No, but I know your kind," he sneered. "High and mighty, think you're better than everyone else…yeah…I know your kind."

"I'm not like that," he replied. "Let us go, we won't say a word."

"I'll let you go," he stated as a matter of fact. "But she stays."

"What!" Cody shouted. "Hell no!"

"Turn around one more time and I put a bullet in her brain," he sneered.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Cody no," Barbara cried just before the man struck her in the face with the butt of his gun.

Something inside him snapped when he saw Barbara double over and hit the ground. Cody furiously turned around and tackled the man. He didn't know if it was out of anger or fear, but he continued to struggle for control of the weapon. Adrenaline pumped through his body, pushing him to fight back.

He was now in full survival mode and therefore didn't realize it when a bullet hit him. But as soon as the gunshot ricocheted off the walls the two armed muggers started running, leaving the two individuals lying on the ground.

Barbara was unconscious and Cody leaned over her to try and deduce the damage. They were soon surrounded by a few spectators who were then followed by a couple of police officers. In his mind Cody thought that this was a fitting end to a very long day.

* * *

Kurt and Carey looked at one another, this had only happened a handful of times, but each time it did, the boys were spot on. If Zack said something was wrong with Cody, then something was definitely wrong.

"Zack do you know what's wrong?"

"No but I know something's up," he stated alarmed as he dialed Cody's phone number just too get his voicemail. Frustrated he slammed his phone shut and started pacing. His gut reaction told him something was seriously wrong. But what, he had no idea. _Come on Codes, give me a hint?_

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm and instinctively his hand flew to that spot. It hurt him like hell, feeling as if a fire cracker had exploded….or a gunshot, he thought. Suddenly a fear like no other gripped him and he flew over to the phone.

"What's happened," Carey asked her son. "I know that look."

Zack didn't want to alarm his mother so he didn't say why, but he had a gut feeling that his brother had been shot. And if that was the case, than he would have been sent to a nearby hospital. Picking up the phone book he searched for the three major hospitals.

But before he could dial a number the phone rang. Zack picked it up on the second ring and greeted the caller with an air of urgency.

"Hello is this, the Martin residence?" The female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is, can I help you?"

"May I please speak to Mrs. Carey Martin?" the woman asked.

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"My name is Nurse Kelly, and I am calling from Boston general," Zack instinctively knew that this call was about his brother.

"Hang on," he replied as he handed his mother the phone.

"This is Mrs. Martin," she told the nurse.

"Do you have a son named Cody Martin?"

"Yes. Is he alright?" Carey asked.

"We need you to come down to the hospital as soon as you can."

"Thank you for the phone call, we're on our way."

Carey hung up the phone and looked over to the other three occupants in the room. "That was Boston General, we need to get down there."

"Cody?" Zack asked her a bit panicked.

"Yes, but she won't tell me what happened."

"He was shot," Zack stated, and without another word walked out of the suite with his parents and Maddie following behind.

* * *

The hospital was swarming with staff and patients when they finally made it to the registration desk. They thanked the receptionist before they were directed down the corridor toward a closed curtain. Pulling it back they were welcomed by a smiling Cody sitting up in bed, and a nurse standing next to him cleaning up his wound.

"Hi guys?" he said smiling.

"Oh, thank God," Carey cried walking over and taking him in a strong embrace. "You scared the hell out of us, what happened?"

"Yah, Codester you almost gave us each a heart attack," Kurt added.

"Touché...don't ever do that again." Zack said relieved. "We can't make it without you."

Zack had to fight the urge to call him baby and give him a very thorough kiss. He knew this wasn't the time or the place. Still he apparently held on to him a bit too long, because Kurt took and yanked him back by his belt in order to give the nurse some room to finish.

Cody had obviously caught the jest of what he was thinking, because he grabbed onto two of his fingers and didn't let go. Making Zack chuckle and their parents smile, for this was something they had done when they were kids and one wanted to know the other one was nearby.

Just then a doctor stepped into the small area and smiled, introducing himself to the family. "Hi, I'm Dr. Griffith and I'm the one who treated Cody." The Martin family each took turns introducing themselves.

"So what exactly happened?" Carey asked the doctor.

"Well thankfully your son only came in with a minor flesh wound. And we were able to treat it, bandage it and hopefully keep any infection away."

The Martin family eyed the doctor like he was speaking another language. "I'm sorry, a flesh wound?"

"Haven't told them yet?" he smiled asking his patient.

"No haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Well it turns out your son is a hero," he told them. "There was a mugging and he fought with one of the muggers to keep him and his companion safe."

"By the way how is Barbara doing?" Cody asked him.

"She has a minor concussion, but otherwise doing quite well," he stated. "She's been asking to see you; I guess she needs to verify that you're alright, for herself."

"I'll go as soon as I'm done here," he smiled.

"That's fine," the doctor replied closing his chart. "Now as for you, young man, the wound will take a couple of weeks to heal and will be very sore the next few days. I want you to keep it clean and keep it bandaged. I recommend making an appointment with your primary doctor in about a week or so to check on the progress. Any questions?"

"No I think that pretty much sums it up." He smiled thanking him for all his help.

"Okay, then you're free to go, as soon as your parents sign the release forms."

As soon as the doctor left he returned his attention to his family, and was greeted with disapproving frowns. When he raised his eyebrow in question, he wasn't surprised to hear his mothers next statement.

"You fought with a mugger?" Carey asked with a stern expression on her face.

Cody gave them a cheesy smile and hopped off the table. "Well time to go and see Barbara."

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident. Maddie was dropped off alone at her insistence. She wanted the chance to talk to her parents on her own first, which no one questioned. Her reasoning made sense to everyone involved and Cody was more than happy to see her go.

Before he left the hospital he had spent a short time with Barbara to make sure she was okay, which she was and he promised he'd call her in the morning to make sure they were treating her well.

On the way home Carey decided to pick up a few things from the grocery store and Cody had begged to be dropped off at the hotel. After all it had been quite a trying day for him.

Carey didn't have to be asked twice, and she and Kurt pulled away from the curb after making sure the twins walked in through the rotating doors safe and sound. Waving goodnight to everyone the boys hopped on the elevator and watched as the doors closed shut.

As soon as they were back in the suite, the trials of the day took their toll and they both realized how tired they were. Not even bothering to stop and throw on their pajamas they kicked off their shoes and collapsed into bed.

"God what a day," Cody grumbled pulling his twin toward him so that Zack was cocooned in his arms, his back to his front. "Between Maddie catching us, revealing she's pregnant and the mugging, I'm ready for a long hibernation."

"Same here," Zack replied. "You know we will have to talk about the baby sometime soon. I know you aren't ready, but he or she will be a big part of my life, I want to make sure you're ready for that too."

"I know," he whispered. "Soon, okay?"

"Okay, Soon!"

A minute later they fell asleep to the soft echo of their breathing, leaving their troubles behind them.

* * *

AN: Okay as promised here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it!

Please read and review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Close Quarters

* * *

Zack mumbled in his sleep, as he was wheedled from slumber by a gentle tugging on his sleeve. Forcing his eyes open he looked around the dim lit room. With a yawn he looked up at the figure before him. His mother had a finger to her mouth indicating for him to stay quiet.

As quietly as he could, he slipped out of bed trying not to disturb the sleeping form of his brother next to him. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on the night stand he noticed it was a little after eleven. He gently closed the door behind him and squinted at the light outside the bedroom. When his eyes finally adjusted he noticed Maddie standing there with a suitcase in her hand and a very sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go," she stated in a hushed tone not wanting to wake anyone up. "London isn't home and I couldn't reach her on her cell phone."

"That's alright," Carey told her. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate and in the meantime I want you to tell us what happened with your parents." Carey walked over and pulled out a box from one of the kitchen cabinets.

All three sat at the kitchen table and waited for Maddie to begin. "Well like I predicted my parents weren't exactly happy to hear that I was pregnant. As it is there are so many mouths to feed already."

"They kicked you out?"

"No, not exactly," she stated. "They wanted to send me away to an aunt in California, just until the baby is born. After that happens the baby will be put up for adoption."

"I thought we decided that wouldn't be an option?" Zack emphasized in a no nonsense tone.

"That's why I came here," she sighed. "I told them I didn't want to give the baby up. Then they said that under the circumstances I had no choice."

"I grabbed the bag they made me pack for California, and ran out of the house."

"I see, okay first off you need to call your parents," Carey told her. "They must be worried sick."

"But Carey, you don't understand…" she cried. "I can't go back."

"I know you are worried," the older woman said. "But you have to. You must let them know where you are."

"Alright, I'll call them."

"You can stay with us as long as you need too," she stated. "In fact if you would like to stay throughout your pregnancy, you are welcome too."

"I think under the circumstances," Maddie replied taking the hot chocolate offered. "That sounds like a good idea."

A few minutes later, as soon as they were finished, Zack walked into his room, locked the door and slowly crawled into bed with his twin.

"Baby are you awake?" the answer was silence. "Baby, I know your awake I can feel it, what are you thinking?" Zack asked as he snuggled closer to Cody's back.

"Nothing, I'm tired can we just talk tomorrow?" Cody whispered.

"Okay, Cody…I love you," the younger twin smiled.

"I love you too Zack."

A few minutes later the two fell asleep once again, wrapped in one another's arms.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with excitement. Everyone although concerned at first, welcomed the idea of Zack and Maddie having a baby. Even Mr. Moseby was thrilled over the new edition. He just hoped that the baby would be more like the latter than the former.

Cody felt like a bystander as plans were made around him. No one acknowledged him, it was like he had become part of the décor and he never felt more empty in his entire life. It had even gotten to the point where he became a stranger in his own home, and somehow, he knew his days with his love were numbered.

Zack and Maddie spent much more time together, so even thought his nights belonged to Cody, his days belonged to her. Zack explained how he didn't want to miss a beat in the process which left the younger twin feeling alone, especially right after he and Zack made love.

He never held him, played, laughed or talked with him afterwards like he used too. He was losing him and he knew it. He would be leaving within the next few days for London and no one even bothered to notice, or care. He would mention something to his lover, but he always seemed to be too tired from the day to talk, and shortly after, would fall asleep.

Cody had never seen him so happy, so full of life. This was a good thing for him, this was his destiny, one that sadly he felt he would not be a part of. Still he tried his best to challenge fate.

One afternoon he left a note on his pillow for his brother to meet him in their special place, he had a surprise. He planned and set everything up; he placed a tablecloth on a small table used for card games. He lit candles and set up a small boom box in a corner. He even made his brothers favorite dinner, seasoned chicken with baked potatoes and corn on the cob. And of course for dessert, tapioca pudding.

Yet after all his hard work, three hours later he blew out the candles, turned off the music and ate a cold dinner by himself. He wasn't sure when the tears had started but as they began to fall he didn't do anything to try and stop them.

* * *

"I wonder where Cody went to." Zack asked pacing back and forth. "It's not like him, not to leave a note."

"You may have a point," Maddie said taking the crumpled up piece of paper and sticking it in her pocket. "I don't think it's really fair of him not to let you know where he will be."

"I'm sure he has a good reason," he said defending his brother.

"And I'm sure you're right," she replied. "It just seems strange that he hasn't called you."

Zack stared at the phone in his hands and wondered the same thing.

"I mean especially since he knows you tend to worry a lot about him, even after the mugging…especially after the mugging."

"Look I know Cody, if something bad happened then I would be the first to know, the first to feel it," Zack informed the tall blond as she stood beside him raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose so," she smiled. "Which makes me wonder, if you can feel his pain, then can you feel his joy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it just seems to me that if you can feel his pain you should be able to feel his joy as well. You are twins."

"Yeah I got that," Zack replied irritated more at not knowing where his brother was, than at Maddie. "Now what exactly are you getting at?"

"Well I hate to say this, because you know I don't like to gossip."

"Since when?" he sniped.

Maddie ignored the comment and walked around him. "Well it's just something I overheard, that's all, but it's not important." Taking a seat she grabbed the latest copy of Vanity Fair off the coffee table and began to skim through it.

"What isn't?" he curiously asked. "What did you over hear?"

"Just something your brother said when he was talking to his ex-girlfriend," she stated placing a finger to her chin as she pretended to be in deep concentration. "Now what was her name again…hmmm let me think."

"Barbara."

"Bingo," she smiled. "Yes Barbara, it seems they have been getting pretty cozy a lot lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you find it odd that he tends to run to her more than you when he's feeling…shall we say, neglected?"

"Are you insinuating that he is cheating on me?"

"Wow, such a clever word," she smiled. "I'm impressed, and no, I'm not insinuating anything. I'm simply making an educated guess; call it an observation if you will."

"Cody loves me, and he would never cheat on me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, don't you claim to love him, and didn't you cheat on him at one point?"

"That was a mistake."

A hint of anger flashed across her features, but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to see it. So when he gave her his full attention once more, he found her smile again reached her eyes.

"So what exactly did you hear?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes damn it, tell me!"

"Fine, he simply told her that she was the only one he wanted to spend his time with," she smiled. "And that he couldn't wait to move to Europe with her."

"He said that?"

"Yes he did," she said sincerely, while crossing her chest and putting up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"I need some air," he exclaimed picking up his jacket and key. "Tell mom I'll be back in awhile," with that he stormed out of the suite shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Cody walked up the steps to Barbara's house, but before he could ring the door bell, the door opened and she was standing there with a grin on her face. Trying his best to forget about his original plans for the evening, he skipped up the remaining steps and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," she smiled returning the greeting and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I was just about ready to put on the documentary on Europe."

"Sounds great," he replied. "Have you had dinner?"

"No not yet, I thought we could order in," she stated picking up the local phone book and handing it to him.

"Sounds great to me, so pizza it is."

The two friends spent their time laughing and talking about the differences in culture, and how exciting it was going to be, meeting new people and seeing the various sights. As they sat comfortably next to one another on the couch they found themselves bringing up some of their old exploits from the past, and the younger twin found he was enjoying himself.

For the first time in weeks, the dull ache he had in the pit of his stomach seized to exist. He found himself thinking about the trip and realized he was really looking forward to it.

But then he thought of his brother, and sadly the dull ache returned. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Zack was the reason it was there. And when he allowed himself to think about something other than Maddie and his twin's situation, he smiled.

Again that feeling of losing his lover forced its way to the surface of his mind, only to be pushed back a minute later when he heard Barbara laugh and turned his attention back to the screen, oblivious to the fact that his love was standing out in the cold night air watching him through the glass window pane.

* * *

As he watched the scene before him, Zack couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his twin smile or laugh so much. Ever since this situation had started with Maddie, he'd been in an alternate world. At least that's what it felt like.

All he could think about the past few weeks were his problems, his situation, his future. Not once had he taken into consideration that Cody was a part of all that as well, and therefore should have a say.

He was being selfish and he knew it, and because of it, he was going to lose his better half forever. Yet looking into the window and this scene, he wondered if maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, after all it was pretty obvious that Barbara could make him happier, right?

* * *

AN: Have fun reading. Please read and review, I'd really like to know what you think! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Second Thoughts

* * *

Zack arrived back at the suite feeling heartbroken and confused. He had been wondering the city streets trying to figure out how things had gotten so bad. The night he and Cody had first gotten together was the best night of his life. Yet for one reason or another, since then, everything had gone downhill.

His relationship with Cody was the only light in his life, but he had to wonder if the same held true for his brother. Was he even a flicker, or had the flame completely gone out for his lover. Again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night he thought of the scene in Barbara's window. He had to wonder if Maddie's words held true, was Cody cheating on him and if he was, did he really have just cause to be angry.

The look on Cody's face held so much joy and happiness. And the knowledge that it was Barbara who put it there, made him feel a bit envious of the dark haired girl. He knew in his heart that part of what Maddie had told him was right. He had been neglecting his better half.

"So were you able to catch up to Cody?"

"Maddie, not now!" Zack exclaimed dumping his key on the table top.

"I'm simply asking a question…"

"I said, not now!" Zack demanded as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

Inside his bedroom, Zack was left alone to his thoughts. The last few weeks played themselves over in his mind, as he realized this was all his fault. He knew Cody, and he knew that his twin loved him. But if he were honest with himself, he had been neglecting him, and maybe on some small level he had pushed him into his ex-girlfriend's arms.

It was no secret that she still harbored feelings for him, and that he still cared deeply for her. In fact he knew, if he weren't in the picture, Cody might even be tempted. As he laid down on the bed they shared he sighed, he could smell the scent of his brother still on that soft piece of fabric. Taking in a deep breath he inhaled the sweet fragrance and instantly his mind went back to all the nights they held one another.

He loved his brother's touch. The sweet caresses, his warm hands and soft lips pressed against his sensitive skin. Somehow it always made him feel like he had come home. He felt safe and loved and for awhile the world stayed away and it was just the two of them. He held onto his brother's pillow a bit tighter and found himself wishing it were Cody.

"Oh, Codes," Zack whispered into the empty room. "What have I done?"

* * *

"What am I doing?" Maddie asked herself as she paced back and forth in the suite.

Pacing had always had a calming effect on her, and for some reason helped her think more clearly. She had known this wouldn't be an easy thing. And she knew if they were given the facts, what she would look like to the Martin family.

In fact, she could just picture her own grandmother rolling over in her grave, disappointed by the way she'd been acting. She could almost hear her in the back of her mind lecturing her in a disapproving tone. Warring with her inner voice over what was considered to be right and wrong. Knowing that she should know better, it was just, she loved him so much. So could she really fault her, love makes a person do crazy things, right?

She knew in truth, she should march into that bedroom and tell Zack the truth. That it had all been a lie and that she wasn't pregnant. He would hate her, as her family would, but in the long run maybe he would come to forgive her.

_Oh who am I kidding_ she thought, he'll hate me. He will hate me and so will Carey and Cody. Then she would really loose him forever. No she couldn't take that chance, as much as she hated what she was doing and the person she was becoming, she couldn't let him go. She knew given the right opportunity that he would come back to her. She just had to wait a little bit longer. After all wasn't he leaving in a few days anyway?

She and Zack were becoming closer as each day went by and she knew it was due to the fact that she was pregnant, or more accurately was pretending to be pregnant. But that was a minor complication, easily remedied.

She thought about her original plan and choosing to ignore her conscience decided to finish what she started. Thankful she was alone she walked over to the desk beside the window and turned on her laptop. It was time to implement the next part of her plan, and taking in a deep breath she opened up the Google search engine, and typed in _How to effectively fake a full term pregnancy_.

Maddie was disheartened at all the things she saw. Yet she couldn't help but to laugh at all the absurd suggestions she'd read. Everything from how to put together a pregnancy pillow, to how to successfully stop your menstrual cycle during those few months, even how to materialize a kicking motion, which even after finishing the directions, she had to admit, left her confused.

"Well that was pointless," she said out loud to herself.

"What was pointless?" Carey asked walking into the suite looking exhausted.

Maddie instantly shut the laptop and smiled. "Oh nothing, just trying to work on a research paper for school and couldn't find what I needed."

"Oh I'm sorry, have you tried the library?" the older woman suggested. "I mean I know libraries are slightly obsolete with some of you kids now days, but in my day, I found them to be pretty resourceful."

Maddie smiled and then again noticed how tired she seemed to be. "Carey are you okay?" she asked walking over to her. "You look exhausted, is there something I can get for you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me that a nice glass of wine and a warm bath won't cure."

"Well how about this," she smiled opening up the refrigerator. "I'll cook while you relax a bit, and then when you're finished dinner should be ready."

"That sounds wonderful," Carey smiled in return. "By the way, where are the boys?"

"Zack is in his room, taking a nap I think," she explained. "And Cody, as far as I know is with Barbara tonight."

"He's been spending a lot of time with her lately, hasn't he?"

"I do believe he has," Maddie smiled noticing Zack in the doorway looking half awake.

Carey turned her attention to Zack as well and smiled at his disheveled appearance. He had definitely been sleeping. "Good evening, sleepy head," she laughed when he grunted.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired, I think I'll skip dinner tonight."

Instantly Carey walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. "Honey are you feeling alright?"

"Mom I'm fine, just tired," he stated a bit annoyed as he lightly pushed her hands away.

"Alright sweetie, but we'll make you a plate and leave it in the fridge, that way in case you get hungry later, you can just stick it in the microwave."

"Sounds fair," he replied walking into his room. "Night," and with that said, he closed the door.

Carey and Maddie exchanged a questioning glance, but neither knew what to say.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was tucked in, and comfortably sleeping. That is except for Maddie who was busy battling her demons. Her sense of right and wrong was currently squaring off against her desperation and the game was tied, that is, until she felt a buzzing go off beneath her blankets. Pulling the covers back she found the cause of the interruption into her inner turmoil and flipped open the phone.

A text message from Cody to Zack, apparently he was on his way home and decided to let his brother know. Gazing at the clock which read just after midnight, she cleared the message counters and deleted the text itself before flipping the cell closed.

The wheels in her mind feverishly turning until she had come to the conclusion that this would be the perfect time to initiate a break up. Zack was a sound, deep sleeper and she knew that if she were to execute her plan it would have to be now. Slowly she slipped out of bed and quietly opened the door to the bedroom.

Zack was fast asleep in Cody's bed and the sight disgusted her, because she knew what they had been up to on that soft piece of furniture. She would have to be dumb not to understand the muffled moans and the soft cries that he and his lover had tried so hard to suppress.

On many occasions she'd wondered how Carey hadn't heard them, but then Carey worked very late hours, and when she arrived home she was lucky to even have the energy to change into her night clothes. She now realized where Zack had gotten his habit of deep sleeping.

A faint light thru the window illuminated the room and she could see that he was lying with his back to her. She could also make out the fact that he was sleeping topless. _Perfect_ she thought, as she quietly slipped out of her night shirt leaving only her panties on.

Gently so as not to wake him, she crawled into bed beside him and placed the sheet just slightly over her chest. Making sure Cody would be able to tell that she wasn't exactly descent under the covers, she let some skin peek out. When the doorknob began to turn she forced a serene look upon her face and waited.

* * *

AN: Okay I know, I'm evil, but I'm going to end this chapter here. I just hope you'll forgive me, as you read on. :)

I'm trying to make Maddie see the error of her ways so she eventually tries to redeem herself, but in the meantime, I'm just having so much fun with this side of her personality. LOL! :) But the question remains do you think she will be able to redeem herself or not? I'm curious to know what you think.

Also I know a few of you have asked about their intimate relationship and when I'm going to incorporate that into the storyline. Right now I'm trying to build up this part of the plot, but rest assured that I have not forgotten that this is called a twincest story for a reason. You will see it once things have calmed down a bit with the Maddie situation and the big twist coming up. Which I know you'll love! :D

Anyway, please read and review, and again thanks so much for all the alerts, fav's and reviews. It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying this story. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Inquiring Minds

* * *

The door opened slowly, too slowly for Maddie's liking. She listened to her heart beat a bit faster and held her breath for what was too come. She knew it was too late to change her mind, but that didn't stop her from wondering if she should have. Even as a moment later, the room was illuminated by the light coming in from the doorway.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips as the top light was turned on, assaulting her eyesight and forcing her to cover them with her arms. "What the hell is going on in here?" the voice echoed into the room, causing the sleeping figure beside her to wake up with a start.

"What the..." Zack began as his eyes tried to adjust as well. "Maddie?"

"Answer me, what is going on in here?" Carey shouted once more, and then forced herself to lower her voice so she wouldn't disturb their neighbors.

"Carey?" Maddie stated unsure of what to say. She hadn't counted on this. "I thought you were asleep."

"Apparently," the angry woman quipped as her son and his ex-girlfriend tried their best to redeem themselves.

"Mom, I don't know what's going on, I swear."

"Five minutes, then I want you both out here. No excuses!" Carey shut the door with a loud thud as Zack looked over to his bedmate bewildered.

"What the hell _do_ you think you're doing?" he asked anger obvious in his tone.

Maddie wasn't sure what to say. She thought that Cody would just see them that way and leave. No one would be the wiser and she could come up with an excuse in the morning, but now…now, what in the world was she supposed to say.

"I'm sorry I was in the bathroom, half asleep and I wondered in here by mistake."

"By mistake?" he repeated suspiciously.

"The lights were off and I was tired. I guess I must have been dreaming about you and…" Maddie then did the only think she could think of, she cried crocodile tears. "I'm so sorry, It's just I missed you so much, you know the way we used to be. And I guess I wanted you to hold me and in my state of mind, i…oh please don't be mad at me? I'll leave."

_That should do the trick_, she thought. She could already tell that Zack's anger was fading. "No, its…okay, I understand what it feels like to want to be held by the one you love," he added.

"I better explain this to Carey," she sighed, slipping out of bed and conveniently forgetting that she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear.

"Why are you half naked?" he asked her, taken back by her state of undress.

"I'm sorry it's warm in here," she said being careful to keep her back to him so he couldn't see her smile. "I only sleep in my underwear on hot nights."

"I guess I can understand that," he smiled. "After all I'm only in my boxers."

Maddie slipped on her night shirt and turned toward him as they heard voices in the other room.

"Oh, no Codes, he'll never believe that this was just a misunderstanding."

"Let me get my slippers on and I'll explain everything," she stated as she pretended to struggle with them.

When the door was just opening she accidentally slipped and landed on the bed, Zack underneath her pinned to the mattress. Carey opened the door with a stern look on her face. But what caught their eye was the boy standing behind her. There was a mixture of hurt, anger and bewilderment on his face as he turned away from the scene.

Zack was immediately up and out of the room right on his twin's heels. Grabbing Cody's arm he forced him to stop, only to be side stepped by a right cross to the jaw that sent him reeling to the floor.

"Cody, what in the world?" Carey rushed over to Zack so she could help him up.

"I'm sorry mom; I'm spending the night at Barbara's. I'll see you in the morning."

"Cody!" Carey shouted. "Cody get back here!"

* * *

Before she could finish Cody was out the door and in the elevator. He didn't want to disturb Barbara but he wanted to let her know that he needed a favor. So pulling out his cell phone he flipped it open and punched in the correct letters for the text message, and hit send.

To his surprise a second later his phone beeped indicating a call. "Barbara, I need a place to sleep tonight." Cody didn't have to add anything else, instantly she invited him over.

"Thanks," he replied thankful that her parents were out of town for a few days.

"Look Cody, I know these last few weeks have been hard for you. I understand that, but I really wish you would open up to me. I am your friend and I do care about you."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay Cody, I'll see you in a few," she sighed.

* * *

"What is going on?" Carey practically screeched. "And don't lie to me; I'm not in the mood."

"Mom look it's…complicated."

"What has made your brother so angry that he would want to physically hurt you?" Carey waited for an answer as she hovered over the two individuals on the couch. "I want the truth Zackary, and I want it now."

Zack was torn; he wanted so badly to tell her the truth. To finally come clean about his true feelings for Cody, but he knew this wasn't just his secret to tell. Cody had every right to be sitting beside him when they revealed their love for one another, just as his mother had a right to hear it from both of them.

Yet looking at his mother now, the exhaustion and worry in her eyes, he knew that he needed to be honest. Come hell or high water, she deserved to know the truth.

"Mom, you might want to sit down for this," he softly stated as she did what was asked of her, the scene from before pushed to the back burner for the time being. "This isn't going to be easy for me; it's not a conversation that you have every day," he took a breath and wished his brother was beside him. "I wish things weren't so complicated."

"Zack maybe you shouldn't…"

"Maddie she needs to know, so please if you're going to interrupt I think you should just leave the room."

"Okay Zack, I'm all ears," Carey stated waiting for him to begin.

* * *

Across town, Barbara opened her door and watched as a heartbroken Cody walked up her front steps. Worry instantly seeped into her heart and it called out to him. Seconds after closing her front door, Cody turned to her, tears cascading down his cheeks as he collapsed into her arms, reminding her of a wounded little boy.

She knew something bad had happened when she had received that text message earlier. To be honest she was a bit frustrated by the entire ordeal. She and Cody had always been able to confide in one another, to vent problems and worries. Yet as she held him now she wondered what made this situation so different.

She knew it couldn't just be about the pregnancy, because if it was, then she would be able to help him. No this went deeper and hit harder. The only person who could affect him so deeply was his twin.

Cody was hurting and she hated it, and right now at this moment, she hated Zack for being the cause. And as much as she tried to tell herself otherwise, she knew the truth. She was still in love with him, as she had always been, and apparently always would be.

A few minutes later she was still holding onto him as they made their way over to the couch and sat down. She waited in silence as his tears slowly subsided and he was able to function again. Separating just a bit she looked into his eyes as she brushed a few strands of hair out of his face with her fingers.

"Feel better?" she slightly smiled.

"I suppose."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"There's not much to talk about, I guess."

"Cody look at me," she stated turning him so he was facing her. "It's me remember, I know when something's wrong. Please talk to me; I can't help you if you aren't honest with me."

"I'm in love, and it's a blessing and a curse, because the person I'm in love with isn't in love with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because each time I turn my back he's…" Cody stayed quiet for a minute, obviously deep in thought.

"He?" Barbara stated. "As in, you're…"

"Yes he, and yes I'm gay."

Barbara wasn't sure what to say to that but she knew whatever that was, this wasn't the right time for it. He was hurting and her feelings had to be pushed to the wayside for now.

"Can you tell me who this person is?"

Cody cleared his throat and thought for a minute, apparently deciding whether or not to tell her.

"Zack, Barbara…its Zack."

* * *

"This can't be happening," Carey tried to reason shaking her head. "How can this be? You're brothers, twins, no; no it's just a phase, it has to be."

"Mom, it's not a phase and it's not going away," Zack stated. "I'm in love with Cody. I always have been and I always will be."

"No, no."

"Listen to me, since we started our relationship…"

"Your relationship?" Carey stood up and began to pace trying to wrap her mind around what her son was saying. "No this isn't happening; this has to be a dream."

"But it isn't," he quietly stated. "This is real, what Cody and I feel, is real."

"So Cody feels the same way?"

"Yes, he loves me very much."

"So you act like a romantic couple…you kiss and…"

"We've consummated the relationship, if that is what you're asking."

Carey's hand flew to her heart. She could almost feel it shattering into a million little pieces. Her boys, her little boys, the same boys she'd nurtured and protected, the same boys she'd watched grow up for the past sixteen years.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Mom, please understand?" Zack stated through tear filled eyes. "This wasn't something we planned. In fact we fought it for so many years, until it got to be too much. I need him, and as much as it's hard for you to hear, I want him."

"No, no this is wrong, I won't listen to it anymore," she told him as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Mom please don't cry, I can take anything else. Yell at me, throw something, just please…don't cry."

"I can't help it," she whispered. "You're breaking my heart."

Carey marched into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Tears still streaming down her cheeks, as she slid down to the floor and wondered, what she had done wrong.

* * *

Outside the door, Zack could still hear his mother's gut wrenching cries, and it tore him apart. Everyone he loved and cared about lately, he ended up hurting. Cody, Maddie, and now his mother, all in tears at one point or another because of him, no matter what he did, it always seemed wrong.

"Zack, don't you see how this relationship you have with Cody is destroying everything and everyone around you."

"I don't know what to do," he said. "Maddie tell me what I should do?"

"I know this is hard for you, but, Cody is leaving in a couple of days," she stated. "Maybe you should break things off with him before he goes."

"I can't, I love him so much."

"Yes, but you're also hurting him and everyone else that loves you," she said resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really want to be responsible for their tears? Look at your mother; her heart is breaking because of this."

"I…"

"Can you really tell me this is what you want," she said knowing she'd hit a cord with him. "After all is said and done, are your desires so important, you'd place them above their happiness."

* * *

An: Okay so quite a tear jerker, but I think it said a lot. This chapter is the cornerstone to what will happen from this point forward. So I hope you stick with me.

Please read and review, I love hearing your thoughts! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Turning Point

* * *

"How could he do this to me again?" Cody angrily stated. "I thought I meant something to him. I'm such an idiot."

"Cody stop, you may be a lot of things, but an idiot is not one of them."

"He cheated on me, not once but twice…and I was stupid enough to believe that….grrrr!" Cody growled kicking the edge of the sofa.

"That he loved you?"

"Yes," Cody sighed his anger deflated. "That he loved me."

Barbara shook her head before making her next statement. "Look Cody, I know Zack and I have had our differences in the past, but…are you sure that what you saw is, legit?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you sure you have the whole story?" Barbara asked as Cody paused in thought. "From what you've told me, it seems you didn't give yourself too much time to find out."

"They were lying in bed, and Maddie was draped all over him like some damn tramp," Cody growled.

"Wow, I think that is the first time I've ever heard you cuss like that before."

"I'm sorry Barb, this whole situation is just so frustrating."

"I know, that's why I suggest you talk to Zack and listen to his side before you jump to conclusions."

"I know what I saw?" the young boy exclaimed.

"Look sometimes the mind can play tricks on us," she tried again. "Just talk to Zack, I know him and he would never hurt you."

"He may not want to hurt me, but that doesn't stop him of doing it."

"Cody…"

"No, I figured out the truth tonight," he stated then bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "He's in love with Maddie."

"You don't know that for sure," she replied. "Call him."

"I can't, not right now."

"Cody if you don't then I will," she said. "I think it's only fair that you give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I just want to see you happy again, and call me crazy but I think Zack is the person who can make that happen."

"But what if he's not, what if he tells me that she's the one he wants to be with?"

Barbara put a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Then you smile, wish him well and get on the plane," she quietly stated. "But if he doesn't then you fight for him."

"Fight for him?" he told her. "Fight for him, how?"

"If you love him as much as you claim too," she stated. "I think you'll be able to figure that part out on your own. But first, you need to talk to him."

Cody pulled out his cell phone only to stare at the small device in his hands. He wasn't sure why he was so frightened, after all this was his lover, his best friend, the keeper of his heart. Yet as he continued to stare transfixed by the object, he couldn't bring himself to push a single button. He was terrified of getting hurt any further, and worst of all he was scared of being shunned by his better half.

There was a part of him that knew what Barbara was saying made sense. That he hadn't given Zack the opportunity to explain himself. He was just so filled with anger and pain when he saw them lying there together, that he couldn't stop himself from thinking the worst.

"You're right," the blond boy replied with conviction. "You're absolutely right, but I can't, not tonight."

"Alright then, maybe it's time to say goodnight."

"I can't sleep, would it be okay if I pop in another DVD?" Cody asked walking over toward the television set.

"How about I watch it with you?" she smiled grabbing a blanket and a couple of pillows from the linen closet.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked looking over at her. "Don't stay up on my account."

"No, I'm fine. Besides I can't sleep either."

"Well then, come on over," he smiled patting the seat next to him. "We can watch this together."

Smiling Barbara sat down beside him and pulled a blanket over their shoulders. About twenty minutes into the program, they were fast asleep and leaning on one another for comfort.

* * *

The next morning found Zack still conflicted. He had been thinking about what Maddie had said and how his mother had reacted, the devastation on her face was too much to bear. But was breaking up with Cody still the answer?

How did everything get so complicated? He knew all this was his fault, if he had just broken up with Maddie the night of their anniversary, he would have been home free. He would have been with the one he loved and would not have hurt him.

Yet that didn't say anything for their parents. He knew eventually they would have to be told, but it would have been different right. After all he would have had Cody sitting beside him and not Maddie. How could he have been so stupid? He should have waited.

He knew what the answer should be, he should break up with Cody to save everyone from further heartache. But, he just couldn't do it, he loved him so much. Could his heart really take that kind of pain? He needed to talk to his brother and he needed to do it soon. Picking up his phone he dialed the corresponding numbers and waited for him to answer his phone.

* * *

Cody and Barbara were still on the couch and fast asleep when the phone rang. Barbara awoke first, and looked over to the sleeping figure beside her. They must have fallen asleep while watching the documentary. She smiled at the cute way he snuggled up beside her and couldn't help but think of those few times they had been intimate.

_Gay?_ She thought, how could he not have told her. How could he have not known while they were together? They slept together, true it was never what she would call satisfying and it only happened a couple of times. But she figured it was just due to the fact that they were both virgins and had never done anything before. So the awkwardness would have eventually passed. _Gay?_ She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Barbara thought back to a picnic they had a few years back in Liberty Park. There had been a young couple there that appeared to be so happy and so much in love. She cooed over the fact that she hoped one day they could be that happy. When she tried to voice her opinion, she was surprised by the look on his face.

He looked almost mesmerized by the couple, as if he was hypnotized into a deep trance. Gazing back at the two men, she didn't think there was anything extra ordinary about them that should have caused such a reaction, besides her initial thoughts on the two, they seemed rather ordinary.

Yet, for a time, it seemed as if he almost wished he could trade places with one of them. Of course the fleeting thought vanished as fast as it had materialized. The thought was too farfetched for her to even consider, after all wasn't he dating her?

However, thinking about it now, she realized there had always been little hints here and there, little indications that there might be something else going on. Of course she always pushed those back into the far corners of her mind. Now as she gazed over at the sleeping form beside her, all those little thoughts resurfaced and instantly she knew that he was indeed gay, because for the first time they all made sense.

Still this left her in quite a predicament, because now, she was in love with a gay man.

Barbara was brought out of her resolve by another ring tone. She fiddled around the carpet for the cause and hit send, just as Cody still lost in dream land did what he always did, he pulled the covers toward him leaving her exposed to the cold morning air.

Conflicted between answering the phone and smacking him with a pillow, she opted for the first choice not realizing that the person on the other end of the line could hear her. "Cody stop stealing the covers, I'm cold," she laughed when he just grunted and pulled them further around his shoulders. "Hello, hello?" Figuring the caller had just hung up she ended the call and didn't give it another thought.

"Who was that?" a half alert Cody asked her.

"I'm not sure, I said hello and they didn't answer me. So I hung up."

"What time is it?" he asked trying to keep himself from snuggling back underneath the covers and resuming the dream that he'd been having about his brother.

"Ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock," he stated jumping up and off the couch. "Shit, I need to get home."

"Cody are you sure," she stated watching him hop on one foot as he tried to get his shoe on the other foot. "At least stay and have breakfast."

"I can't," he replied. "I need to talk to Zack. You were right Barbara I love him way too much to let him go without a fight."

"Good call," she smiled as he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"I'll call you later, bye." Barbara watched as he practically sprinted out the door and smiled.

* * *

Zack flipped his cell phone shut and sat frozen in shock by what he had heard. He didn't know what to say, when he couldn't get a hold of Cody on his cell phone he thought he would try Barbara's number. To his surprise it worked to validate Maddie's story. Cody was indeed cheating on him.

A deep ache began to form in his chest and he swallowed hard to force a lump down his throat. He felt like he'd been gutted and every emotion that hit him the last few days bombarded him at once. He didn't want to believe it, he kept telling himself that he might be hearing things. Pouting and still sitting up in bed, he didn't move when a few minutes later he heard his twin in the other room calling out to him.

"Zack there you are," he stated as he walked through their bedroom door. "I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

Cody smiled, walked over, and tried to place a kiss on his brother's lips only to see him turn his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Look Zack if this is about last night, I understand and I'm not mad anymore."

"So how's Barb this morning?" Zack scowled.

"Oh she's fine," he smiled taking a seat next to his twin. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you…"

"Did she get enough blankets?" he whispered staring directly into his brothers eyes.

"Enough blankets?" he asked a bit taken back. "What are you talking about?"

"It gets pretty cold in the mornings," he asked.

Cody's eyes suddenly widened realizing that Zack must have been the caller.

"Zack I can explain."

"I'm waiting."

"After I left here I was so mad, because I kept thinking the worst. When I walked in on you and Maddie I thought you had cheated on me again and Barbara was the only one who seemed to understand. She's been a really good friend the last few weeks and I owe her for that."

"Is that right?" he stated.

"Yes, she's been there when I needed someone to talk too or to just hang out with."

"Talking, is that what you call it?"

"What, Zack what are you talking about?"

"Come on I'm not stupid, maybe you wanted to get back at me for sleeping with Maddie and having sex with Barbara would have been the best way to do it."

Cody stood up fuming, "What the hell, nothing happened. We were watching documentaries and fell asleep on the couch. Not that you care."

"And I'm supposed to buy that?"

"Excuse me?" he angrily shouted. "Fuck you Zack, I'm not you."

"You've been cheating on me this entire time."

"That's bullshit," Cody wanted to knock some sense into him, but at the same time he knew he needed to calm down and state his case. "I was mad at you last night when I first left for Barbara's. I needed someone to talk to, that's all."

"Sure you did," Zack stated brushing past him only to feel Cody's hand roughly grab his arm and spin him around.

"By the way, who the hell do you think you are? I waited almost four hours for you yesterday. I had candle light and music, I even made your favorite meal, which for your information, I slaved over most of the day to prepare. Only to be stood up. Did you even get my note?"

"What note?"

"The note I left on your pillow," he added. "The exact same one that asked you to meet me downstairs in our special place for a romantic dinner."

"I never saw a note," he replied. "But that's not what we are talking about here. We're talking about you and Barbara."

"You know what you have some nerve to stand there and accuse me of cheating, after what I walked in on last night. Maybe I should have slept with Barbara only there's one problem, I don't want her, I want you."

"That's what we need to talk about."

"I think we have quite a few things to talk about," Cody huffed then his face softened.

Zack lowered his voice and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"There's one thing I need to do first," the younger boy replied.

Before Zack could say or do anything, Cody had pressed their lips together and as always his body reacted to the touch. Feeling like jelly and melting into the embrace he closed his eyes and fought the urge to take this further. They suddenly stopped when they heard the very distinct sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"Mom!" Cody exclaimed frantically. "We can explain."

"Codes she knows."

The younger boy froze and gazed into his mothers eyes, expecting to see anger and disappointment. But instead only saw two vacant orbs devoid of emotion, which scared the hell out of him. He would have been happy with anger or sadness because those were genuine and easy to understand. The hollow look in her eyes and the voice that reverberated off the walls was empty.

"Breakfast is ready," and that is all she said before quietly closing the door leaving her boys in solitude.

* * *

AN: Sorry this was so late in coming. But I have most of the next chapter written so it won't be too much longer for that one. Again let me know what you think, please read and review. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Shattered Lives

* * *

"Mom knows?" Cody asked. "How?"

"I told her last night."

"Without me," the younger twin stated. "Why?"

"You weren't home," Zack removed Cody's arms from around his neck and remembered why he was so mad. "No you were with Barbara all night long."

"Nothing happened. I wouldn't have let it." Cody replied, wrapping his arms around Zack's waist from behind. He leaned his chin on his shoulder while he nuzzled his cheek into his neck giving his lover goose bumps. "Just like I know that nothing happened between you and Maddie."

"Are you sure about that?" Zack whispered making Cody freeze.

"Did something happen between you and her?"

"Yes," he stated trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Zack could feel Cody's heart beating through the back of his shirt. "I didn't sleep with her, but… I wanted too." he could feel the cold chill from where his brother dropped his embrace.

"What do you mean you wanted too?"

Zack turned around to face him but couldn't quite meet his gaze, "I have to be honest with you, these past few weeks Maddie and I have gotten closer and she's becoming very special to me."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm just saying," Zack turned around so he wouldn't have to see his brother's reaction. "I don't think I'm in love with you anymore."

"You're lying."

"Cody?"

"Turn around and face me," he calmly stated. "Then say what you just said one more time."

"Cody, Mom is waiting for us."

"Let her wait," he stated. "I need you to look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said."

"I can't," Zack whispered. "Just know I'm doing this for our family and leave it at that."

"Zack I'm waiting."

He slowly turned around and forced himself to meet his lover's gaze. In his eyes he saw such heartbreak that he had to turn away again as a deep ache in the pit of his stomach began to form.

"In the eyes!"

The older twin took a deep breath and faced his twin once more, "I don…don't….love you!"

"Yes you do," Cody replied with every ounce of confidence he possessed. "Now you want to tell me the truth?"

"I want to break up."

"No you don't," Cody said taking a step closer. "I know exactly what you need and want and I'm right here."

"Cody, I don't want you anymore," he stuttered.

Cody leaned in closer, and Zack could feel his warm breath caress his cheek. "You love me as much as I love you and I can feel it in your touch, the way you can't keep your eyes off me, the way you smile when I walk in the room." He whispered reaching over and placing a hand on the hem of his shirt. "The way you whisper that you love me before we fall asleep at night, the way I can't wait to wake up each morning and feel your body pressed up against mine. Your laugh, your sweet caresses, you're burned into every part of me, just like I am with you, and you affect me in ways I've only dreamed of. You're my heartbeat and that's why you'll always belong to me, and I will always belong to you."

"I'm leaving you for Maddie."

"What?" Cody half shouted unsure if he had heard him right.

"Over the past few weeks I found that I have fallen back in love with her."

"No you're lying," he cried. "You don't love her, you love me. I can feel it."

"I don't, not anymore."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cody you're my twin," he said beginning to tear up. He placed a hand on each side of his face and looked straight into his eyes. "So we can't stay together."

"Zack, I love you and I know that you're afraid of the future."

"I'm going to be a father Cody," he stated. "And as terrible as this sounds I have to put that baby above everything and everyone…"

"Including me?"

"Please don't make it sound like I'm choosing between you?"

"But the point is you don't have too. You can have us both," Cody said as a tear flowed down his cheek. "Please don't do this I need you. I'll stay home."

"Codes," he sighed rubbing his cheek against his brother's hand. "We have too."

"No…"

"Go to Europe, finish school and when you come back…"

"No…"

"Cody listen to me," Zack whispered placing his head against his brother's forehead. "You need to go. This is a great opportunity for you, and it will give us both a chance to think about things."

"No, I'm not…"

"Cody, you don't understand, I'm not asking, I want you to go."

"I don't want to go," Cody said through tears. "If it means losing you, then I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry, but you're leaving," Zack stated marching over to the closet and pulling out his suitcases.

"What are you doing?"

"Codes, this is for the best."

Zack unzipped his brother's duffel bag and began to fill it with items he had yet to pack. Cody couldn't believe what was happening. His twin was literally forcing him to leave. Walking over to him he pushed him out of the way and began to unpack the items his brother had just stuffed into the bag. In the meantime the older twin walked back over to the closet, pulled out the bags that had already been packed and went over to the door with Cody following behind him only to see him deposit them on the floor next to the front door.

"Zack stop, why are you doing this?"

"One day you'll thank me," he said again trying to avoid his brother's gaze.

Cody picked up the bags and was preparing to return them to the room when Zack stepped in front of him. With a stern look he again tried to reason with his twin, when in truth all he wanted to do was hold him. But he had to be strong; he had to do what was best for both of them.

"If our relationship means anything to you, you won't do this."

"Codes, I've made up my mind, it's over!"

* * *

Maddie arrived just as the conversation ended; getting the jest of it she smiled as she strolled into the room and walked over to the older twin. In front of Cody and a very quiet Carey she placed a hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.

Zack was surprised at first but knowing this would probably keep Cody from staying, returned the kiss as if his life depended on it. Cody's stomach twisted in knots as he continued watching them share their heated lip lock. It was taking every ounce of his resolve to keep his anger in check, so he wouldn't cause physical harm to the blond girl.

When they finally separated and Zack was able to look at his twin he knew he would forever come to regret that one decision. His eyes were puffy as his tears continued to fall down his cheeks like waterfalls. Pain, anguish, and heartbreak all visible in his features, and it was all because of him.

Stepping forward, he wanted to say something, do something to make Cody see that he was just doing this all for them. But he pulled away, and the disgust he saw there made his heart break, but not as much as hearing his next words.

"Alright Zack, you win. I'll go to Europe and you and Maddie can have a long happy life together."

Without another word Cody picked up a few of his bags and the satchel that held his laptop and exited the suite without looking back. The room was quiet as Maddie sat down for breakfast and Carey not able to stand the silence left the suite as well.

Zack walked into his room and locked the door behind him as the same words repeated over and over in his mind. _In the end this would all be for the best_.

* * *

The rest of the day turned out to be quite uneventful as Cody sat on Barbara's chair while she gathered her things together. Her bedroom was just like he'd remembered it, spacious and welcoming. The deep blue's complimented her personality showing off her warmth and compassion quite well.

The solemn atmosphere continued into the evening hours as they sat and ate together. Her parents were due to arrive early the next morning in time to bid their daughter farewell and the two wanted to be relaxed and ready. He'd ignored his phone in favor of getting some rest and headed off to the spare guestroom, crossing his fingers that his thoughts and dreams wouldn't be filled with Zack.

The next morning the airport seemed filled with passengers from every corner of Boston. The lines for the ticket counters were insane, but that wasn't anything new to Cody. Stepping behind an elderly man he and Barbara stood next to one another preparing for the long wait.

"Cody," came a voice as he turned around ready to greet the person.

"Mom, you came!"

"Honey I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye, you're my baby no matter what else has happened," Carey smiled in encouragement while pulling her son tighter against her. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Mommy, I'm so sorry."

"Shh…it's okay, I love you nothing will ever change that," she stated. "Are you okay, have you had breakfast, did you get enough rest last night, is your phone charged…?"

"Mom, mom stop," Cody smiled giving her another hug. "Don't worry, I'm on it."

"Okay sweetie, I just wanted to make sure all the bases were covered."

"Thanks Mom, but I think I'll be alright."

"Cody, remember if anything happens, you need anything, even if it's just to say hello make sure to pick up the phone," Carey sighed. "Also, one more thing and I'll stop. Don't forget to have some fun; don't bury yourself in your books so much. London is a great city with a lot of history, make sure to explore it a little, promise?"

"I will, I promise."

"Don't forget to keep in touch, there are a lot of people that care about you and would love to hear from you every now and again," she stated.

"Not the one I want."

"Cody…"

"I'll be sure to send them an email," he told her giving her an affectionate hug. "Thanks for coming."

"I'll always be here for you and your brother," she replied as he stiffened at the thought of Zack. "Now don't forget to call me when you both arrive. I want to make sure your safe."

"Thanks," he replied. "And we will."

Carey then turned to Barbara and gave her a hug as well. "Don't forget this applies to you too. Have some fun and send some pictures." The young girl smiled promising she would and a few minutes later they watched as Carey walked away.

* * *

It had taken another forty-five minutes to finally get up to the ticket counter and go thru customs before they could sit and rest for a while.

_Passengers waiting for American Airlines flight 207 going to London's Heathrow Airport, we will begin boarding in approximately thirty minutes._

The first announcement came over the PA system and Cody pulled out his laptop as Barbara made a call.

As Cody unzipped the bag and pulled it out, he sat back a bit surprised when he lifted the top and wallpaper with pink and white lilies stared back at him. And centered in the middle were two sets of eyes, one set belonging to her and one set too his brother.

He wanted to throw the object across the terminal but curiosity took a hold and instead he contemplated opening up the first file he saw with his twin's name on it. After a second of deliberation he did just that and double clicked on the small image.

His eyes skimmed the names of some of the files that were in the folder. But he couldn't tear his gaze from a specific one, as the words, _How to fake a pregnancy _jumped out at him. Reading and re-reading the contents made his blood boil. With each new phrase he hated Maddie more, she had even detailed how she would get rid of him and fake a miscarriage later. He slammed the lid down in disgust and shoved it back into the case before hearing the final boarding call for flight 207 out of Boston.

* * *

Zack sat on the couch watching the clock on the wall. The plane should be leaving now and he hated that fact. Right now his better half was probably sitting in his assigned seat staring out at the window, as they left the runway. Leaving him behind forever and the thought made his heart sink. Depression began to take shape and he knew he had to get his brother off his mind, if only for a short while.

Grabbing for the remote he decided to flip on the television set, in hopes that there would be a comedy on. Instead what he saw horrified him, turning up the volume so he could hear a bit better; he listened to the nightly anchor reveal the breaking news. Instantly his blood ran cold and a fear like he'd never known engulfed him. The anchorman came on and he held his breath and listened.

"We just received word a few minutes ago that flight 207 to London's Heathrow airport has crashed and exploded on the runway at Boston's Logan International. Our news reporters are in route and we will keep you informed as we receive more information on this tragic event."

* * *

AN: Wow, this chapter took awhile to write, but I loved every minute of it. Please let me know what you think. This is quite a cliffhanger.

On a separate note, I would like to thank Wyntirsno for all her help. You're the best! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Disbelief

* * *

Carey left the airport still conflicted about her emotions. She loved both her son's dearly, and too think that they were committing such a grave sin disturbed her. In many ways she was grateful that Cody had decided to go on this extended excursion, because it would mean that they would be apart from one another long enough to realize that what they were doing was wrong.

When Zack had first told her of his love for his brother she was more than a bit surprised to say the least. Completely shell shocked would be the honest truth. It wasn't something a mother longed to hear and for that reason alone, she couldn't bring herself to even look at her son's for the past few days.

But she also knew that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't say goodbye. After all she couldn't let her baby, her youngest child leave without so much as a hug and a fond farewell on her behalf. Like she'd told him, despite everything she still loved him.

There was a big part of her that would always be in denial. Still she couldn't ignore that small part of her that took what they were saying as fact. The last argument cemented that in her mind. It was obvious in their words, their actions, their tears, that they loved one another deeply. But as much as she could see their love, she could also see their anguish. This was not a choice they would have made on their own if they could help it. No this was unplanned and unexpected.

She thought about the expression on Cody's face when Maddie kissed Zack and for a split second she actually thought of stopping the girl. But then rationality set in and she thought maybe this was the best course of action for all involved. If Cody believed that Zack was indeed in love with Maddie than it would save everyone the heartache that came with such a situation.

Cody would leave for Europe and in a few years they will have forgotten all about their little transgression. As Carey pulled into her parking spot at the Tipton she began to feel better about the future. She kept telling herself everything was going to be alright, and she was glad that her youngest had decided to get on that plane. As a big weight was lifted off her shoulders, she had no way of knowing that her world was about to come crashing down around her.

* * *

The emergency personal was having a hard time extinguishing the flames licking the heavy metal. The once proud plane sat in shambles as it succumbed to the excruciating heat. The scene was something out of a horror movie, and Zack waited patiently for the director to yell cut, so that everything would go back to normal. But the truth was that no such call would be made, and he would soon find out if he had indeed sent his twin, best friend and lover to his death.

The room was quiet except for the news anchor's voice echoing into the suite. He and Maddie sat and watched unable to really think clearly or respond to what they were looking at. In fact it took a minute to register that his companion had even said a word. Looking to her and then back to the screen he listened to them both with a heavy heart.

"Zack their wrong," Maddie stated trying to comfort him. "They have to be."

Zack listened to the announcers voice continue their monologue while in a catatonic state. Despite what they were saying, he knew that they had to be mistaken. His brother was currently flying safely across the Atlantic, headed to London. And the plane on the television was not the one he had boarded.

"Please say something," she told him.

When no answer came, she began to get worried. Sympathy and compassion, two emotions she never thought she could feel for the younger twin, instilled themselves within her and her heart broke. Cody didn't deserve this, not now. He was too young; he had his entire life ahead of him. It wasn't fair, it was too unpredictable and in this case too short.

She didn't know what to do or say next, but thankfully she didn't have to worry about that, since in the next moment the door opened and in walked his mother and Mr. Moseby.

The emotion was just too strong and after seeing a single tear fall down his face she began to cry.

"What happened?" Carey asked seeing them in tears.

"We're watching the report on Cody's plane crash."

"What report?" Carey asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked again as she looked over to where Maddie was pointing. "That can't be his plane."

"It is," she replied.

"Moseby?" the tall woman turned facing her friend, who held a sorrowful expression. "Did you know?"

"Yes, that's why I followed you up here. I wanted to tell you the news in private. I saw the footage earlier, Carey the plane that went down is indeed the plane that was headed to London."

"No, no, no this can't be," she cried. "There must be some mistake; I just spoke with him not too long ago."

"You did, when?" the man asked.

"At the airport, while he was waiting in line to get his ticket," she paused trying her best to remember to breathe. "That has to be another plane," she added as she picked up the remote and raised the volume.

_At this point in time, it is hard to determine if any of the one hundred and seventy five passengers on board actually survived the crash due to the emergency personal still working to try and tame the fire. Until they deem it safe to do so, they refuse to go in, in search of any casualties… _

"What do they mean they refuse to go in?" the older woman shouted.

_The FFA has set a special room aside for the family and friends of the passengers on board. If you have any questions please feel free to call the airport, or dial the number that is currently flashing at the bottom of your screen. We will also have a special link listed on our website. Again we will have more information as it becomes available, until then all our prayers go out to the friends and families of all the passengers involved._

"Carey please sit down," Moseby requested handing her a glass of water. "I'm going to call the airport."

"I can't believe he's gone," everyone heard Maddie say.

"He's not gone," Zack whispered. "He's fine. There's been a huge mistake that's all."

"Maddie he's right," Carey stated. "I'm his mother and I would know."

Maddie nodded and placed an arm around Zack's shoulders only to have it brushed aside. Feeling shunned and hurt by the action she simply sat back and listened to further updates. Every channel seemed to be playing and replaying the same information over and over again. It was driving her mad knowing that she needed more information than what was being given. Looking over toward Moseby she noticed Carey standing beside him as he spoke to someone at the airport.

"Well, what did they say?" Carey asked.

"They have me on hold," he replied. "I'm waiting to be transferred to another department."

Maddie turned back in frustration then she stood up remembering her laptop. Thinking there might be more information on the web she searched for the case that it sat in. Not seeing it, she looked over and the leather binding of Cody's case caught her attention. A thought hit her, and instantly she was aware of where her laptop might have gone too.

Cody was in quite a hurry to head out and with the cases looking fairly similar, he must have taken hers by mistake. Would that mean that he knew, could he have looked through it? Suddenly panic began to descend and she found herself questioning whether or not that was even possible. Could he have had enough time to do so, and if he did, he was on the plane, so did it really make such a difference if he had.

She found herself feeling relief over that small fact. Because if he was on the plane then she was in the clear, and her plan would continue as usual. She began ringing her hands together as her thoughts took her into dangerous territory.

"Maddie are you alright?" Carey asked her.

The girl looked up into the three sets of eyes watching her movements. It was obvious that her panic and worry was evident in her strides and in her features. Trying her best to smile she walked over to the older woman as she felt herself being pulled into an affectionate hug.

"It's alright sweetheart, I know exactly how you feel."

Maddie lowered her eyes and wiped away a tear. "It's just so hard to think that he could be gone. He was like a younger brother to me, and I loved him so much," she stated feeling Carey pull her in tighter while she cried on her shoulder.

"We don't know that for sure," Carey replied as her genuine tears mingled with Maddie's on the floor, not realizing that the young girl's tears were directed more toward self preservation then the tragedy that had befallen her youngest child. "Everything will be alright, I refuse to believe that he is…gone, until I see it with my own eyes."

"Carey," Moseby exclaimed turning toward her. "They can't give me any information; they need to speak with a family member."

Carey took the phone that was handed to her and immediately said hello. After giving the necessary information to identify herself and her son, a person who was now categorized as no more than a number, a thought that made her sick to her stomach they waited as they verified her worst fear. Unfortunately a few minutes later she was still waiting for an exact answer when the screen caught her eye.

_The fire has been a hundred percent contained, but the fire fighters refuse to go in until all the hotspots are extinguished. __The information is still premature and the FFA is waiting to speak with the family members before the news conference set for this afternoon is held. _

"We need to go down there," Moseby advised watching as everyone else nodded except for Zack. "Zack are you coming along?"

"No," he replied standing up and walking into his room.

"Honey we need to be there in case he's…well I mean, we need to prepare ourselves incase he's…" Carey began.

"He's not dead," was all Zack said before closing the door behind him.

"I should stay behind in case he needs anything?" Maddie stated.

"I think that's a good idea," Carey told the young girl, giving her a reassuring hug. "Call me if he needs me. I'll call Kurt from the car. He'll need his father to get through this."

"Okay," she replied giving them both a meek smile as they left the suite, and in turn leaving her alone with Zack.

* * *

The ride to the airport was slow in coming. The traffic backed up for miles as they approached the entrance at a snail's pace. Due to the swarm of media and the various personnel coming and going they didn't think they'd ever make it, but as they were escorted into the room where everyone was waiting for news they finally breathed a sigh of relief.

But their relief didn't last long as the waiting game began. Waiting to know if Cody had made it or not was the worst feeling for a mother to bear, and something she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. She thought of Kurt and the conversation she was forced to have with him. The devastation in his voice was heartbreaking, and for the first time in a long while, she did the only thing she could. She prayed with all her heart and soul that her baby would be spared.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone, I just want to say thank you for the great reviews. I appreciate them and of course all the readers who have stuck with me. :)

I wasn't sure which direction to go with this chapter because I know that so many of you really want to see the outcome of the plane crash. But I think that the chapter would have been too rushed, so in that case I will leave you guessing a little longer.

Please don't hate me….. :)

Anyway, many thanks please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Betrayal

* * *

"So he didn't get on the plane?" Maddie asked frustrated.

"No, we caught him walking out of the airport," he replied shaking his head into the receiver.

"Damn it, I thought for sure he had gotten on," she angrily exclaimed. "Did he have a laptop with him?"

"Yeah, we got it here," he stated. "But I don't think it belongs to him."

"Of course not you moron, it belongs to me."

"Now, now cuz, you don't have to get all mental on me," he stated. "After all I've done for you, I think I could use just a little bit of appreciation."

Maddie stood grinding her teeth together. She hated having to ask Mason and Charlie for anything. When her aunt and uncle died in that rock climbing accident, her parents were kind enough to take their sorry asses in and raise them as their own. So for all the years she'd put up with them, in her opinion they should've been happy to bend over backwards to help her.

"All you've done for me," she practically growled into the receiver. "Look dick head, as far as I'm concerned my parents should have let you and that brainless brother of yours rot, so don't bullshit me, I want answers."

"I think you better watch yourself, I don't appreciate being talked to like that," he told her as a vain began to pulse near his temple, something she could not see, but could picture. "Especially with the kind of shit I have on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, dear cousin, it seems you've been pretty busy the last few months," he laughed. "I bet your precious little Zacky wouldn't like to hear how you manipulated him, lied to him, and basically tried to sabotage his relationship with his brother."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

Mason could hear the fear in her voice and smiled. "Oh, but you see I do. In fact its amazing what people put on their computers now days. No privacy whatsoever." He laughed when he heard the small intake of breath.

"You wouldn't do that," she stuttered.

"Oh but I would, so don't cross me bitch, I'll bury you."

"Alright," she said after a small pause, clearly trying to get her thoughts in order. "Ball's in your court, what happens now?"

"Well, for one, I don't like how this shit head made a fool of me," he stated. "So I will have to teach him some manners."

"No, I told you not to hurt him," she said. "Zack would never forgive me."

"You told me a lot of things before the mugging," he stated. "But you know me, in one ear and out the other, isn't that what your mother always said."

"You can't!"

"This isn't about you now," he replied. "It's about me."

"I'll tell them what happened; I'll tell them everything including the fact that Cody is still alive."

"No I don't think you will," he smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you love your family?" he questioned while lighting a cigarette and waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she squeaked reminding him of a cornered mouse.

"Do you love your boyfriend?"

"Yes…what…what are you going to do?" she asked trying her best not to cry. "Mason this isn't funny, just let him go. I'll figure up a lie later."

"No I don't think I will," he said. "You see I don't like him, and I don't like you and well this little situation gives me the perfect opportunity to get rid of both of you. Doesn't it?"

"Get rid of…" she bit back a sob and tried to regain some composure. "What do you mean, get rid of…?"

"I don't think I'll answer that, in fact I think I'll let you roll that over in your mind for awhile."

"Mason, listen to me," she stated trying to reason with him, but knowing that Mason was many things but reasonable wasn't one of them. Still she tried her best. "You know what will happen to me if you don't let Cody go and Zack finds out I faked the pregnancy and didn't tell him his brother was alive."

"You know, I'm surprised at you," he stated. "Here we are holding Cody basically hostage, and you can only think of what will happen to you. I'm disappointed; I thought you were a better human being than that."

"Look you bastard!" Maddie shouted letting her anger get the better of her.

Mason simply let her rant for awhile, none of her threats fazing him.

"Are you listening to me?" she practically screamed into the phone.

"Oh, I'm listening, but I have to admit there's not much worth listening too."

"You…"

"Now, now, now I don't think your mother would be very happy with your language," he laughed. "Does she know you speak this way?"

"Mason…"

"Maddie," he replied. "I think there was something you forgot to learn on your way to witchville."

"And what is that?" she screeched holding the cell phone so tightly in her hand, her knuckles had turned white.

"This is now my game, ball's in my court," he warned. "And little girls, who play with big boys, end up in body bags."

And with that Mason hung up and left the blond girl standing in tears.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" She cried out loud.

* * *

The young boy opened his eyes to a darkened room. Damp and muggy from poor ventilation he took a breath but regretted it immediately when the smell of mold hit him full force. Where the hell was he, he thought as he looked around the square room.

He tried to move but realized he was unable too. He could feel the tightness of the ropes as they broke into his skin. His arms and legs were tied to the back of a chair and he was powerless to do anything. Trying to remember the details of what had happened; he closed his eyes once more, only to reopen them at the sound of a door being opened.

A familiar figure walked into the room and Cody bit back a flood of emotions. This was the kid who tried to mug him and Barbara while they were walking home that night. Barbara, her name resonated in his mind and he found himself hoping that she had gotten on the plane and had not befallen the same fate that he apparently had.

"Cody, Cody, Cody…my, my," the main mugger laughed.

"What the hell do you want," Cody asked agitated. Something about the way this kid said his name just rubbed him the wrong way and irked him to no end. "And why am I tied up?"

"Where are your manners," he smirked. "I haven't introduced myself, and already you're questioning your circumstance."

"No offence, but I don't give a shit who you are. I just want to know why I'm here; I thought we settled our little differences that night."

"Now, all questions will be answered in due time," he smiled. "Now let's be friends, shall we?"

"Hell no, I'm not your friend and you sure as hell aren't mine," Cody barked.

"Well maybe this will change your mind," he stated. "Turning toward the door and one of his cohorts he nodded a signal that Cody couldn't quite decipher. "I'd like you to meet someone, of course technically you've already met…"

"Barbara, what the hell?" Cody shouted, seeing the half conscious figure of his friend being pulled into the doorway.

"Temper, temper…you really should work on that," he laughed as if he'd just made a joke.

"What did you do to her?"

"Let's just say she ran into a fist and leave it at that," he replied.

"You're some piece of work you know that?" he said. "Do you enjoy beating up on poor defenseless women?"

"Well….yeah!" he grinned pulling out his fourth cigarette for the day. "You know I really should stop smoking, it's kind of a nasty habit. Do you want one?"

"No thanks," Cody snarled as Mason simply shrugged and lit his cigarette, making sure to blow a ring of smoke in the other boys face.

"You know, speaking of bad habits, I was looking through a certain laptop and came across something very interesting," he curiously stated. "Wanna know what that was?"

When Cody didn't reply he continued. "Two men in what appeared to be a pretty heavy duty, heated lip lock." When Cody still didn't reply he flicked his cigarette at his feet, barely missing his lap by an inch.

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is," Mason smiled as he leaned over giving Cody a once over. "I have to wonder what it must be like."

"What?"

"Fucking your own twin brother," he scowled. "Although I must say, Zack is pretty hot," he leaned in and whispered as he added. "Tell me is he a good lay?"

Cody struggled with his constraints wanting to rip them off so he could tear Mason limb from limb. He knew he had said this just to get a rise out of him, but he was furious and couldn't help himself. No one talked about his lover like that, especially the piece of garbage sitting in front of him. Yet when he realized his attempts to get to him were useless, he figured that he needed to change his tactics a bit. Alright, he was going to play this game, but the rules would have to change a bit.

"Finished?"

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Mason replied. "Of course i try to let comments like that roll off my shoulders. You really should try that some time; it works wonders on keeping your stress levels down."

Suddenly they heard a soft moan and looked over at Barbara who was slowly coming back to consciousness. With a snap of his fingers the other two men roughly threw her into a chair and bounded her, like they had done with Cody. Thankfully she was pushed right beside him, so when she awoke she wasn't completely alone.

"The bitch shouldn't have followed you," Mason told them. "But then, I guess our little reunion wouldn't have been all that fun."

"What are you planning on doing with her?"

Cody's stomach turned over as he watched Mason look her up and down like she was his dinner. And in that moment, he realized he'd never wanted to kill anyone as much as the slime that was sitting before him. To Cody's surprise, Mason leaned over and roughly placed a hand under Barbara's chin, and forced a kiss to her lips. Barbara came awake with a start and protested, horrified. When she couldn't scream she did the next best thing.

"You bitch," he suddenly shouted. "You bit me."

Mason back handed her so hard that if her chair hadn't been next to his, it would have toppled over with her in it. She glared daggers up at him and Cody couldn't help but feel pride in the way she was fighting back.

"Yes I bit you," she hissed. "I don't recall giving you permission to touch me."

"That's because I don't feel the need to ask," he told her. "In fact I pretty much take what I want, so don't cross me or it's no more Mr. Nice guy."

"I hardly doubt you ever were," she said. "Besides you don't scare me."

"We'll see," he laughed. "After all you will be my guests for quite awhile. So I have plenty of time to convince you otherwise."

* * *

Zack sat in his room cocooned under a blanket, his eyes wet and puffy from crying. He knew in his heart that his twin couldn't have perished because he would have felt it, and every part of him was telling him it wasn't true. Yet the images on the tv screen kept rolling over in his mind. Playing back and forth as if some unseen force was manipulating the content and he was no longer in charge of the remote control.

A soft tapping on his door alerted him to a visitor and he hoped to God it was Cody.

"Zack can I come in?" Maddie asked timidly as she tiptoed into the room.

"What do you want?" he answered annoyed. "I'm tired."

"I think there's something you should know."

* * *

An: Okay I think I will stop there, sorry for the long wait. ;)

I'm eager to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter. Please read and review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Truths Revealed

* * *

Carey and Moseby sat in the little room near Barbara's parents. The atmosphere was solemn and silence reined over the group as everyone waited for some kind of news as too what happened and if anyone survived. Carey was livid as she sat quietly choosing to lean on Moseby for support. She was glad he was here, she needed a good friend to help her get through this.

As the door to the room finally opened everyone stood up and rushed over to the young man that had walked in. She could tell the man felt overwhelmed as they crowded around him, but under the circumstances she could understand why. She and Moseby waited as everyone was redirected toward their seats and the man addressed them.

"If everyone would please take a seat, we will be able to begin," the man who introduced himself as Mr. Rodriguez stated to everyone in attendance. "I know everyone is anxious to know about their love ones, so please I would appreciate it if you would save your questions for when I have finished."

_Wonderful _Carey thought, they would have to wait even longer to get any information. Damn protocol, with its rules and regulations, why couldn't they just get to the point.

"Now, our investigation into why the plane crashed will be on going for quite awhile, but as too the reason we are here. We have gone over the information as to the passengers who actually boarded the plane and have come to the conclusion that out of the one hundred and sixty eight passengers and the tencrew memberson board all are deceased. However there were five no shows and two passengers who checked in but never had their tickets scanned at the terminal entrance, therefore never boarded."

The room suddenly came alive with questions and concerns as too who the seven individuals were. Carey repeated her prayers as many others seemed to be doing as she and Moseby walked up toward the front anticipating the worst but hoping for the best.

"Maddie I don't mean to be rude, but just say what you need to say and get out," he whispered heartbroken and despondent.

* * *

She walked over to the balcony window and peered out into the vast city lights, unable to put into words what she wanted to say, she thought it would be best to lay all her cards on the table. Fear engulfed her and she tried her best to squelch it and too remember that somewhere she still had a backbone. No matter how she felt about the situation she knew she needed help to save Cody. But the question was, how much should she tell Zack?

"Zack I know that this will be hard for you to understand, but try to give me the benefit of the doubt."

"What are you talking about?" he stated.

"I wanted so badly, to make you see that Cody wasn't the one for you, that I was, and by doing so I might have made the biggest mistake of my life."

Maddie began to cry and Zack sat up and waited in confused silence. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the reason Cody is where he is right now," she cried placing her head in her hands.

"What do you mean…where he is?"

"Cody didn't get on the plane Zack," she told him and watched as realization hit him and his eyes widened.

"He's alive," he sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, wait, then where is he?"

"Please don't be mad at me," she said. "I didn't know he was like this, I just wanted Cody out of the picture long enough to gain some ground with you."

"Gain some ground?"

"I wanted us, back," she said. "I wanted you to look at me the way you look at Cody."

"Maddie, I'm in love with him. I know that is hard for you to understand, but our relationship will never ever be more than platonic, and I don't know how to make that any clearer to you."

"Zack I love you so much, and I know if you just gave me a chance, you could learn to love me too. Please just give me a chance…" Maddie pleaded wrapping her arms around him and leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met but their kiss fell short when he didn't respond. She felt as if she were kissing a statue and that is when she realized for the first time, that he was truly no longer hers. Whatever they had was over and no manner of plotting or manipulating was going to change that. He was out of her life as a lover, but would he be willing to stay in her life as a friend after she told him the truth.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he smiled timidly.

"Zack, I haven't been honest with you, and for that I'm so sorry."

"Honest about what?" he replied.

"I'm going to tell you something, something I wish I could change."

"Alright," he replied. "I'm listening."

"I'm not pregnant, I never was," she said through her tears. "I lied to keep you next to me."

Zack sat on the edge of the bed quietly trying to keep his anger in check as he let those words sink in, while Maddie sat and sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. "Would you mind repeating that," he stated feeling his temperature rise as he stood up in disbelief.

"Zack I love you," she said. "Don't you see I did this for you?"

"You did this for me…you faked a pregnancy for me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry; I know it was probably wrong…"

"Probably?" he shouted getting up from where he sat. "You lie to me about something like this for months, and you think it was _probably_ the wrong thing to do?"

"I wanted you to give us a chance."

"What us, there is no us!" he shouted. "The sooner you figure that out the better you'll be."

"But Zack?" she reasoned. "I know that now, but not at the time."

"All this time, I thought I was going to be a father," he quietly told her in bewilderment. "You made me believe that you were pregnant. What the hell were you going to do, when it was time to have the baby, hand me a stuffed doll and say here you go?"

"I was going to…that is too say, I thought it would be easier if I faked a miscarriage."

"So you were willing to make me believe that the baby I had come to love had died in order to what…gain sympathy."

"I don't know what I was thinking," she replied. "I just know that I loved you and I still do. I needed a way to keep you in my life."

"And you weren't satisfied with just being my friend?"

"You don't understand."

"No I guess I don't," he replied. "You lied to me, and manipulated me, for months."

"God I'm such an idiot."

"No, I am, I'm the idiot for everything I did…"

"Wait, you said that you are the reason Cody is where he is…"

"Yes," she said shrinking into the corner like she had when she was a child.

"Why, what did you do?" he asked her.

"Zack the mugging wasn't random, I arranged for Mason and Charlie to do that."

"And what exactly were they supposed to do, Maddie?"

"They were supposed to kidnap him and keep him away for awhile. That way I could have some time with you," she explained. "But it all went wrong."

"Hell yes, it went wrong."

"It was Cody's fault, if he hadn't fought back, then Mason wouldn't be so mad at him."

"Mason, Mason…your cousin," he said. "The same Mason you claim to hate."

"Yes."

"Alright, I want all of it. From beginning to end, and I swear if you lie to me, I'll make you wish you'd never met me."

* * *

"Cody, how are we going to get out of here?" Barbara asked him when they were finally alone. "Where ever, here is."

"I'm not sure, but when I don't call Mom I know they will worry."

"That's true," she said. "I told mom that I would call them as soon as I landed as well."

"What does this guy want with us," he seriously questioned. "It doesn't make sense, why would a mugger take a chance on getting caught twice."

"I don't know, but I don't like this."

"We have to find a way to get free and get out," he told her. "I have something important to do."

"You never did tell me what made you run out of that airport so fast."

"Maddie is the reason, but I don't want to get into that now," he said knowing he would get mad and not be able to concentrate on the real issue at hand.

"So I have some interesting news for you," Mason stated bursting in through the door. "In fact I found it quite entertaining to watch."

"What are you talking about?" Cody barked.

"Well I was bored and flipping through channels on my TV set and came upon some interesting news. Wanna hear it?"

"Not particularly," Barbara said annoyed.

"Well I'll tell you anyway," he smiled. "It looks like that plane that you two were on, has crashed."

"What?"

"Isn't that interesting?" he chuckled as if he'd just told a joke. "And it seems everyone on board was killed."

"How is that funny?"

"Not funny as much as ironic," he stated. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You were supposed to be on the plane, and the plane crashed. Don't you see, everyone must think your dead?"

That statement hit them like a ton of bricks. The very thought broke their hearts. And the fact that this guy was laughing about it like it was some big joke, made them angry. They just hoped that their families got the right information and found that they never boarded the plane.

"You're a horrible human being," Barbara told him making him smile. "Do you enjoy that fact?"

"Actually I do," he replied as if it was no big deal. "Now let's talk about you two."

"Yeah let's do that," Cody replied. "Starting with what you plan on doing with us."

"I plan on killing you," he said. "Does that surprise you?"

"And why would you want to do that?" Cody asked making sure to keep his voice neutral.

"I have my reasons," he replied. "Of course that won't happen for awhile."

"Why not?"

"Cody?" Barbara asked him stunned that he would say such a thing.

"Seriously why the hold up?" he asked. "I mean, who or what are you waiting for?"

"She was right, you are the smart one."

"She, she who?"

"That's for me to know and you too…well you know the rest."

"You're talking about Maddie?"

"How did you know that?" he asked him warily.

"Let's just say I got an eye full when I opened up her laptop. She was behind the mugging wasn't she?"

"You know what," he smiled. "I like you. We think alike."

"I very much doubt that," Cody sneered.

"No I think we have one very important thing in common," he sneered.

"And what is that?"

"We both hate Maddie, of course that won't help you much, since you are both still going to die."

* * *

An: Okay this chapter may have been a bit rushed. I hope that it was fairly okay. Its late here, and I'm currently writing with one eye open and one eye closed. ; )

I want to thank JDHarris1990 for his wonderful review and encouraging comments. That was really a treat to read, and it's very much appreciated.

As always, please read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Unreasonable Demands

* * *

"I can't believe I'm hearing this?"

"Zack?"

"No, no more," he shouted. "Who the hell are you? Because the Maddie I knew wouldn't have done what you did."

"You hurt me, you hurt me bad. But when I thought about it I realized, Cody had put you up to it."

"He didn't put me up to anything?" he told her. "Like I said, I instigated everything."

"No you didn't," she said. "I know that you loved me at one time. If he hadn't forced himself upon you..."

"Get this straight; he didn't force me to do anything!"

"That's not the point now," she calmly replied. "The point is, I understand. Look I can't change what I did, but I can try to mend some fences. I have a plan and I need your help."

"Why should I trust you," he stated anger evident in his eyes.

"Because I know Mason and I know Charlie," she replied. "Charlie will be an easy egg to crack. But Mason, Mason is something else. But like everyone else he has his weakness."

"And what would that be?" Zack asked, unsure if this was truly the girl he once thought he was in love with.

"Easy his little brother," she smiled. "If we can play Charlie against him then he'll cave."

"Wow, it's amazing," he said studying her for the first time. "All these years we were friends, I never really knew you."

"Do you want your brother back or what?"

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Correction what do you want us to do?" Came a familiar voice in the direction of the doorway.

* * *

Carey and Moseby were currently driving back to the Tipton from the airport, their expressions almost giddy with excitement. When they were given the news that neither Cody nor Barbara ever had their tickets scanned and therefore couldn't have gotten on the plane, they were so overjoyed they almost felt like cheering. But looking around the room they knew that this wasn't the place for such a show of emotions.

No, looking around the room at all the anguished faces they realized they could have just as easily been given bad news instead. It wasn't a blessing that they wanted to take for granted but it wasn't something they needed to advertise either. So they decided to wait until they were in the car and safely on their way to the Tipton before they let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it," Carey cried. "My baby is alive."

"It was definitely a miracle that he wasn't on the plane, or he would have surely perished," Moseby stated not realizing the reaction his statement had garnered from Carey.

The next moment they found themselves on the side of the road. Gazing over toward the driver's side he found Carey shaking violently with tears streaming down her face. He knew instantly that in that moment the full impact of what might have happened hit her full force. He put the car in park and shut off the engine and just let her head rest against his shoulder as she sobbed for the child she'd almost lost.

Than something surprised him, as he reached up and wiped his cheek he found his fingers were wet. He knew deep down he'd always cared for his boys, but it wasn't until this day that he realized just exactly how much.

_His boys,_ the words weren't as vile as he once thought they might be. No, now they were somehow soothing. And he found it was a comfort to him, because no matter how hard he had tried to deny it, he was lonely and ached for the closeness a family shared. And even though these people weren't his blood relations he knew deep in his heart that he would never see them as anything else.

"Moseby, you're crying," Carey whispered noting the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. "You do care."

"Pish posh…" Moseby stated half heartedly.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she timidly smiled. "We care too!" she added as she took his arm and they continued to release all their fears consoling one another and gaining comfort in knowing that they would always have someone to lean on.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you're going to kill us no matter what," Cody stated as a matter of fact. "Yet you still want us to help you get a hold of Maddie?"

"Exactly," Mason replied. "And just to be nice, I'll try to make your demise as fast and painless as possible. So do we have a deal?"

"No we don't have a deal," Barbara shouted. "You're sick; in fact I would seriously recommend an institution."

"You know I have thought about it once or twice, but I don't think they would be very fun," he stated seriously. "But that's beside the point. I don't understand why you are being so selfish."

"Selfish, we're being selfish?"

"Is there an echo in here," he said snidely. "Selfish, s-e-l-f…"

"I know how to spell it!"

"Cody calm down, you know he's just trying to bait you," Barbara clarified.

"Leaving behind your poor brother or lover as it were, in the clutches of such a conniving, underhanded bitch," he stated only pausing for dramatic effect. "And I had the strangest impression that you were in love with him."

"Shut the hell up, you don't know what you're talking about," Cody sneered. "I do love him, but this isn't about him. This is about you and me and a debt you think I owe you."

"You humiliated me in front of my brother and our boys."

"Wrong you did that all on your own when you ran away like a coward," Cody stated angrily.

"Fuck you!" Mason screeched as he back handed the younger boy.

Cody's face twisted to the side from the impact. When he finally looked back Mason was surprised and angered to realize he was smiling. He was furious and not one to tolerate being made a fool of. Matching the smile with one of his own he looked over toward Barbara and instantly he knew he'd gotten a reaction out of his enemy.

Grabbing a hold of her hair he yanked her head back and grinned when he heard her cry out in pain. Taking out his knife he watched as Cody's eyes widened and hers turned watery. Rubbing the flat edge across her delicate skin felt so satisfying; he loved the control that he always felt when he was just about to take a life. But more than that, the crying and begging that preceded that small act always made his heart leap with joy.

"Let her go!" Cody shouted. "Now!"

"I don't think you understand this little game," Mason grinned. "So I'll explain it a bit. First of all you don't get to call the shots. I do what I want, when I want, and too who I want, and you don't get a say."

"Don't do this?"

"Beg me!"

"Excuse me?" Cody asked his fear for his friend evident in his eyes.

"Beg for her life, get down on your knees and plead."

"Cody…" Barbara whimpered.

"Shut up!" he growled as he yanked her head back even farther. "I'm waiting," he whispered directing his attention back toward the other boy.

"You can't be serious?"

Mason took the point of his knife and let it poke a small hole into Barbara's cheek. "I think a better question is, what would you be willing to do to save your friend?"

"Alright, I'll do it," Cody said. "Just please don't hurt her."

"I guess that would depend on you!"

Giving a small signal toward his goons they untied Cody from his chair, but made sure that his arms remained secured behind his back. As they stood on either side of him Mason watched with satisfaction as he kneeled down and began to beg and plead for mercy for his friend. Waves of pleasure coursed through his veins and he almost felt like laughing.

* * *

"You heard me, what do we do?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

Kurt was just about to walk in when he heard what was being said. Choosing to keep the door open a crack so he could get a better understanding of what was going on, he listened to each and every lie Maddie had confessed too. His heart sickened and his stomach twisted into knots at what she had done to his oldest son. But that wasn't his top priority at the moment, Cody was and he would do anything to save his child.

"I'm waiting," Kurt shouted. "And I swear to God if you lie to me…"

"I'll take you to him," she nervously replied.

"Where exactly are they?"

"You don't understand we can't just go barging in on them," she stated trying to make them see her logic. "I have to get a hold of Charlie, we need some leverage."

"What do you mean kidnapping?"

"No we won't kidnap him…per-say," she replied. "Charlie is retarded."

"I believe the term is mentally disabled, but go on," Kurt stated.

"Anyway, he's slower than most and doesn't understand certain things. He loves his brother and admires him because he's been good to him. You see, like I told Zack, Mason has one major weakness, his little brother. And if we can somehow convince him that Mason is a bad guy then…"

"How are you planning on doing that?" Zack interrupted.

"I'll work on him while he's here. I can be very convincing when I want to be."

Kurt was about to say something but decided against it, instead he turned his attention back to the young girl. "Alright how are you going to get Charlie over here?"

"That's a no brainer," she smiled. "I'll call him and tell him to meet me for lunch."

"Wow you have everything planned out don't you," Kurt told her. "Save Cody, become a hero. But you remember one thing, after this is all over, you disappear. I don't want to see you near my family again, ever!"

* * *

"Cody are you alright?" Barbara whispered.

"I hate that guy with every fiber of my being."

"I know," she replied trying her best to comfort him.

"Do you think Zack's okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't bear to think about what's going through his mind," he replied. "I don't want him to think I'm dead, I love him too much to ever hurt him like that."

"I know you do."

"How's your cheek?" he asked noticing the wound had stopped bleeding.

"It's alright."

"Barb we're getting out of here. I don't know when or how, but we're leaving this place. I won't let him win, Mason is going to pay for what he's done. Even if I have to kill him myself…he'll pay!"

* * *

AN: Hi everyone, I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me. I'm trying to write a couple of stories for the Halloween tricks and treats collection so I'm a bit behind on updating this one. But I just submitted one and I think I may delete The Witches Curse and enter that one as well. By the way, if you're interested in submitting a story I have a note on my profile with all the information you may need. Just a thought….Smiles! :)

I have one more I'm working on, and it is almost finished. So once that one is edited and submitted I can return to giving my complete attention to Misunderstandings. Any way I hope all is well, please read and review and I'll post soon! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Plans Are Set

* * *

Carey walked into the suite with a smile on her face. Kurt, Zack and Maddie turned toward her and instantly understood what that smile meant. She had been given the news that Cody was alive.

"Oh Kurt thank goodness you're here too," Carey stated grinning from ear to ear. "Cody survived; he never got on the plane. He's safe Kurt, our baby is safe."

"Carey…"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Carey half shouted not being able to control her joy. "He survived."

"I know and I'm thrilled that he wasn't on the plane, but…"

"What do you mean, but?" she asked becoming exasperated. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"Carey sit down," he asked her gently. "This may take a while to explain. Maddie care to begin?" he demanded.

"Carey just know that I never meant for it to get this far."

"Never meant for what to get this far?" Carey stated confused as Maddie shared a look with Kurt and her son. "Would someone please tell me what's going on? Because seriously I don't think my heart can take any more surprises today."

The young girl began to recount her story and with each new statement, Carey's temper began to rise a bit higher until it finally peaked and she stood up in a rage. She wasn't sure if it was the roller coaster of emotions she had been forced to ride today, or if it was the severity of what she had just heard. But before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed Maddie by the shoulders and pulled her up into a standing position. And before anyone could stop her she slapped her hard across the face sending the young girl flying across the floor.

Rushing over to her she pulled her up by her hair and slid her across the room like she would a trash bag, while Kurt and Zack stood watching in complete shock.

"Get the hell out of my home!" Carey shouted causing them to wake up from their stupor.

"Carey stop!" Kurt shouted taking his ex-wife by the arm.

"Give me one good reason?"

"We need her help to find Cody."

* * *

Charlie was sitting under a tree taking in the scenery and drawing in one of his many sketch pads. Drawing things and people around him had always had a soothing affect on him. His worries always seemed to slip away when his hand hit a page or the edge of a canvas.

He loved his brother but sometimes it was hard for him to understand why he did certain things. So he would slip away and start to draw. That way he could close his eyes to what really went on around him. Yet it never really worked, he knew what was happening, he may be a bit slow do to his mental disabilities but he wasn't stupid.

And Mason had always made sure that people understood that distinction, because if they didn't, they weren't around the next day. It was one of the most important things he loved about his older brother, how fiercely loyal and protective he was toward him. And for that simple fact he could forgive him anything.

"Whatcha doing?" Mason asked sitting down beside him.

"Drawing that tree over there," Charlie smiled and took the sandwich and chips Mason handed him.

Setting a rootbeer down in front of each of them, he smiled as he was given a peek of the half finished product. Mason for all his faults and psychotic tendencies really had a soft spot when it came to Charlie and his drawings.

"Hey Mason," he began. "When are we going away?"

"Charlie I told you, when we have enough money."

"When will that be?" the younger brother asked. "I've been saving can't we go with the money I have."

Mason smiled over at his brother, remembering the football shaped piggy banks he'd given him one year for Christmas. His brother had been filling them up for the past few years with various coins he found out an about on the roads they frequented.

"That will help, but it's still not enough," he told him and noticed the sadness in his face. "Don't worry, one day it will be. We'll put our money together and we'll leave this town forever."

"I can't wait," he replied. "Mason do you think they'll like me in Hawaii?"

"They'd have to real dumb not too."

Charlie smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. "Do you think it will be hard to learn how to swim and scuba dive?"

"It shouldn't be that hard. I mean I can swim a little and it can't be that different with fins on."

The boys sat quietly for a minute more when Charlie thought of another question. "Do islands sink?"

Mason almost laughed but restrained himself when he saw the seriousness in his brother's face. "No they don't sink."

"Why not?" he curiously asked.

"Because islands are basically the top of mountains, we can't see the rest because it's under the water," Mason explained.

"Oh…" he said still confused.

"Don't worry little bro, Hawaii won't sink anytime soon," he stated.

"You promise?"

"I promise," he stated throwing an arm around his little brothers shoulders. "Now finish your sandwich."

"Mason?"

"Yes Charlie."

"Why doesn't Maddie like me?" he questioned.

"It's not you, it's me. We don't see eye to eye on a lot of things."

"But why?"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Just eat your sandwich so you can finish your drawing. I'm dying to see how it comes out."

"But…"

"Charlie don't worry so much, just leave Maddie to me, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie smiled as the two brothers finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

"We need to call the police," Carey told them when she'd finally calmed down and was able to think rationally.

"We can't," Maddie said. "I know Mason, I know where he is. Please, first let me try things my way?"

"No," Carey stated without pause.

"Mom, please if this works she'll be able to lead us right to him."

"Carey, as much as I hate this, I have to agree," Kurt reasoned. "If this will help get Cody home sooner, than we have to try it."

Carey looked from her ex-husband to her oldest son and finally after some hesitation finally relinquished. She knew they had a point but she wished she didn't have to put her son's life in the hands of the girl who tried her best to destroy it in the first place. Maddie had betrayed her families trust and that was something she wasn't going to forgive any time soon.

"Alright, we do it your way," she told them. "But we call the shots."

"I understand," the young girl meekly replied.

"You will have two hours from the time you call this Charlie…"

"Okay…"

"Let me finish," Carey shouted. "You will bring him here and we will have lunch. You will have your time to convince him to help us. If he doesn't call his brother within that time, then you will take us too him. We will than call the police. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Maddie replied. "Will you tell them about my involvement in the mugging?"

"When my son is safely wrapped in my arms we'll talk, until then, I won't answer that."

Kurt stood up and handed her, her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Charlie's number.

* * *

Charlie looked down at his phone as it buzzed in his hand. Mason had just left to do whatever Mason was going to do, which left him alone with his drawings once more. So when he noticed the caller id, he wasn't happy. What would Mason think if he were to go behind his back and talk to her?

Charlie reluctantly hit send and answered the call. "Hi Maddie," he said hoping his brother wouldn't become mad at him.

"Charlie, it's been awhile buddy."

"I don't think I should be talking to you, if Mason found out…"

"Charlie I thought we were friends?" she asked. "I thought it would be fun to take my cousin to lunch."

"My brother is mad at you, he says that you don't eye to eye," he stated. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he doesn't think we should be friends."

"He doesn't?" Charlie said a bit confused.

"Do you want to be friends Charlie, because I do," Maddie told him.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"What, of course I do. You're my cousin remember, I could never not like you," she said. "Now come on one lunch and then if you don't want to be friends anymore, I won't bother you again. Is that okay?"

"I don't know…"

"Charlie?"

"I should ask Mason if it's okay," he said.

"No don't do that," she exclaimed a little to force fully.

"Why not?"

"Because, well because he doesn't like me. And doesn't want us to be friends remember. He won't let you come," she told him convincingly. "Unless you don't want to be my friend?"

"I do want to be your friend."

"Then how about meeting me at the little coffee shop next to the Tipton?" she said. "I get off my shift in ten minutes."

Charlie was still a bit leery of what to do, but she said she wanted to be friends. Maybe he could convince her to become friends with Mason too, "Okay, I'll be there Maddie."

"Perfect, see you then."

Charlie stared at his phone for a bit still unsure if he should call his brother. He wanted the three of them to be friends, but Mason did say never to leave without telling him where he was going. Flipping it open once more, he hit the speed dial and waited for him to answer his phone.

* * *

"It's done," Maddie said after she'd hung up.

"And you're sure it's going to work?" Zack asked echoing everyone else's thoughts.

"I'm positive, this kid is an idiot. Cody will be home by bedtime."

"He better be," Kurt practically growled. "Zack come with me."

Zack followed his father out into the hall, and when the door was closed, and they knew they were out of earshot, he began. "This is going to be dangerous so I want you to stay home to man the phone."

"No."

"Zack, I'm not asking."

"Dad they've got Cody and I can't just sit around and wait for the phone to ring. I'm going too," the younger boy stated as he turned toward the door. Feeling a hand on his arm he turned around again.

"I know about you and your brother."

"Dad…"

"You're mother filled me in," Kurt sighed. "I want you to be honest with me," he began as he prepared himself to ask one of the hardest questions he'd ever had too. "Are you in love with your twin brother?"

"Yes."

"Have you slept together?"

"Dad, I'm sure mom has…"

"I know what she told me, I want to hear it from you."

"Yes."

"You do realize what you are doing is wrong?"

"So I've been told," he sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact that it doesn't feel wrong."

"Zack, you can't be together. Not like that."

"Dad I made a promise to myself, that if Cody survived, I'd never let him go again. I'm going to keep that promise. You can't have him because he belongs with me."

"I'm taking him on tour with me," Kurt told his son.

"Then I guess you better take us both."

"You're not going to bend on this, are you?"

"I can't live without him, I won't," he replied. "I realized that the minute I turned on that television set and heard that announcement. And if I have to fight you for him, I will. But either we both stay or we both go. That's your choice."

The door opened before Kurt could respond and Carey and Maddie walked into the hallway. No one had to say a word; the determined looks upon the faces of the four individuals said it all. It was going to be another very long day.

* * *

AN: Another chapter so soon…I must be on a roll. LOL! Anyway, enjoy, please read and review. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Mere Players?

* * *

The little café wasn't very crowded when the small group arrived. Various tables were scattered around outside the entrance and so they decided to sit in the cool afternoon breeze. Maddie took one by herself near a corner as she waited for Charlie to arrive. Her stomach was in knots as she seeped her green tea.

Unlike the Martins, she knew what she was dealing with. Mason wasn't one to be tricked, but she had to find a way to get back into Zack's good graces once more. It was true that their relationship was over but she didn't want to end it on a bad note, if she could help it. Although she feared that it might already be too late.

A few minutes later she was still waiting when she saw Charlie walking toward her. She would have let out a sigh of relief if Mason wasn't walking beside him. Afraid to take her eyes off of him, and give the Martin's a signal she stayed quiet and did her best to calm her fears.

"Hi Maddie," Charlie smiled sitting down next to her while Mason sat down on the opposite side.

"Hi Charlie, I thought you were coming alone?"

"Mason says he wants to be friends too."

"Yeah Maddie, let's be friends," Mason stated eyeing her with suspicion.

"I think that is a great idea," she quietly stated.

"I think so too," Charlie said smiling and picking up a menu. "Can I have a cheesecake?"

"You can have anything you want little brother," he stated pulling out a twenty from his wallet. "Do me a favor, get me a piece too."

"Okay," he smiled before entering the café and leaving them alone.

"You know you never were a good lier," he sneered. "No matter what you did, I could always see right through you."

"Mason let Cody go."

"First thing is first," he warned leaning in. "Don't _ever try_ and use my brother against me again."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mason leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face. "I think you do," he added looking around the café.

"No I don't."

"So the Martin's want their brat back," he asked eyeing her. "Alright I'll make it easy for them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much," he smiled. "We'll have our cakes, and play nice for my brother's sake. Then we'll all quietly get up and head back to where I'm keeping Cody and Barbara. It'll be fun, just like old times."

"Then what?"

"Then we make a deal," he grinned. "Maybe, you for them."

"You don't need me."

Charlie walked back over and sat down with two plates of New York style cheese cake. Mason noticed the smile on his face and relaxed once more. Everything again returned to normal and to the outside world nothing seemed off, except of course to the three individuals that were sitting nearby.

* * *

"I'm guessing her plan didn't work out quite the way she intended," Carey stated picking up her vanilla latte and taking a sip.

"What should we do?" Zack asked his parents.

"Let's wait and see what they do?" Kurt advised. "Than if need be we call the police a little earlier then intended."

"I don't trust her," Carey told them. "She doesn't care about Cody, she's just saving face."

"Don't get yourself worked up. We need to stay calm if this plan is going to work. Mason being told was just a small glitch. I never believed Charlie was as dumb and as easily manipulated as Maddie seemed to think. So I wasn't surprised when the boy walked up with his brother."

"But that changes everything."

"Zack trust me," Kurt looked over toward his son. "It changes nothing, because no matter what happens the outcome will still be the same. Cody will be safe."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kurt was quiet for a minute and pondered his next words carefully. He didn't want to give his family false hope if this ended badly. Yet he didn't want to scare them either. He had dealt with characters like Mason before. He knew what type of twisted mind games they liked to play. And judging by what Maddie had told them, if she could be trusted to be honest, he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"Let's just pray this ends well."

Carey and Zack exchanged a worried glance but stayed quiet. No more words had to be uttered. Determination was driving them but fear for Cody was keeping them sane. In such a situation they knew it was important to keep clear heads if they were to succeed.

* * *

"Can you get to it?" Cody asked Barbara as she fiddled with his ropes.

They were currently back to back, not an easy thing to accomplish being tied up the way they were. If they could somehow loosen the ropes around their wrists it would give them a better chance of escape.

"I think I've got it," Barbara replied as she felt the rope loosen around his wrist.

Freeing himself from his constraints, he sat up and twirled around so he could help her with her ropes as well. When they were both free they headed in the direction of the door. Cody knew that the two goons would be guarding it, but there was no other way out. Except for a few small windows that were near the ceiling for ventilation, they had no other choices.

Then suddenly a thought hit him, of course the ventilation system, old warehouses always had huge ones. They could crawl out through the vents. He knew they had air conditioning so there had to be vents in the building or they would have roasted in such a small enclosed space. As soon as he filled her in on the plan, they began searching the room for an entrance. Finding it behind a couple of crates he sighed in relief.

Yet before they could pry open the screen they heard the latch on the door being unfastened. Cody gave her a nod and they headed back toward their chairs. They just finished placing them the way they'd originally been and were still grabbing on to the ropes when Mason walked in with his two cohorts.

"You two having fun?" he smirked. "Did I forget to mention there's a camera in each corner of this room?" he asked seeing the defeated looks on both their faces. "Huh, must have slipped my mind." He added watching his boys replace the ropes and slide their chairs apart, making sure they had a good amount of distance between them.

"You can't keep us tied up like this," Cody growled. "We have families that I'm sure are worried about us."

"I wouldn't worry about them. In fact I have a feeling you'll be seeing them sooner than you think."

"What do you mean by that?" Cody glared. "What have you done?"

"Not a thing, actually it was all planned out for me." he smiled. "Bring her in."

To the surprise of Cody and Barbara, Maddie was brought in and dragged across the room kicking and screaming. They couldn't say they had much sympathy for her after all she'd put them through. Glaring up at her assailants she kicked at them before they were able to restrain her and tie her down in another chair.

"You can't do this to me," she shouted. "My parents were good to you."

"You said it I didn't," Mason stated. "Your parents, not you, therefore, I don't owe you squat."

"What about Charlie?" she said. "Does he even realize how much of a lowlife you are, because it would be interesting to hear his take on things?"

Mason charged across the room and laying a hand on either side of her chair, gave her a deadly stare. Her heart began to beat wildly as a terrified look crossed her face and she waited for what was about to come. Instead he just continued to eye her with disgust and anger. She was afraid to move, or to even breathe, for fear of the consequences that may cause. But suddenly to her surprise and to the surprise of everyone else in the room, he simply started to laugh.

"You know what, you amuse me," he stated as his expression once again returned to one of ease.

"Please let me go?"

"Oh, now it's me?" he replied pointing over toward Cody and Barbara. "What happened to us?"

"I mean us, let us go!"

Mason crouched down in front of her. He studied her face for a moment before he continued. "Oh come on Maddie, let's be honest. I know the real you remember. You can't fool me. You don't give a crap about them."

"That's not true?"

"I guess we'll soon find out, won't we?" he chuckled as he walked out of the room, only to return a few seconds later holding two gasoline cans in his hands. "Let's play a game," he adding grinning.

* * *

Charlie was pacing back and forth in front of the warehouse his brother had just taken Maddie into. He was told to stay in the car until his brother was finished. But he knew this place, sometimes when people went in, they didn't come out. Normally, he was taken directly to the house they shared, but today he said he had to stop here first. Somehow he knew deep inside him that something bad was going to happen.

He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't see them at first. Looking over toward a parked car he noticed a woman on a cell phone, and two others walking toward the front of the warehouse. He knew those people. Turning, he headed inside toward the back of the building, a section he was never permitted to go into. But he knew he had to warn his brother.

Turning a corner he paused when he heard his voice. Coming upon an opened door he decided to wait for him to be finish before he interrupted. He was shocked when he'd finally heard his brother's words. He couldn't believe it, he knew that his brother had hurt people, but never had he envisioned him doing the things he was describing now. Truth be told it didn't even sound like him.

And for the first time in his life, he felt afraid. He actually was scared of Mason, a feeling he'd never thought he would feel. He didn't know whether to run or hide, but as he took a step back he stepped on something causing everyone in the room to look his way. He looked into his brothers eyes, and could see the shock in them.

He turned and fled back in the direction he had come. He heard Mason yell an order to his boys to stay put and listened as his brother's footsteps came closer. He was so devastated. He wasn't even sure that the Mason he knew and the one running after him was the same person.

"Charlie wait!" he heard his brother shout just as a hand grasped his arm and he turned to face his pursuer. "I can explain, that person in there…it's an act, it was all an act. You know I have to play the tough guy, or they would walk all over me." He anxiously stated, "It was all pretend. Do you understand?"

"You scared me," Charlie cried trying to escape his grasp.

"I know, but I was playing a role, that's it, like Halloween when we dress up. It was all pretend."

"No, no, no…" Charlie repeated shaking his head back and forth.

Mason shook him. "Charlie listen to me."

"You're hurting me."

His older brother immediately let him go. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Charlie I need you to listen to me." Mason added placing a hand on each side of his face.

"I have a job to do," he said. "You know that a job is important. I'm trying to work so we can have a better life, don't you see I do this for us, so we can leave this place. Hawaii, just remember Hawaii."

"But, you're hurting people…killing them," he whispered under his breath. "You're a bad person."

"Charlie, I'm not, really I'm not."

"Yes you are, I thought you were good but you're not, you're bad."

"Don't say that," Mason said. "Have I ever treated you bad?"

"No, but…"

"Charlie, I need you to head home. Okay, I'll have one of the boys drop you off. But…"

"No," he said. "I'm not going home unless you go with me."

"I can't!"

"Then I won't go," he told him.

"Charlie be serious," Mason shouted which startled him.

"If, if, you don't come with me than, than we're not brothers anymore."

"Don't say that, don't ever say that," he quietly said.

"Don't hurt anymore people," he said as a tear fell down his cheek. "You can say sorry."

"Come here, let's sit down," he softly said as he guided him over toward a couple of chairs. "Sometimes sorry won't fix things."

"Why not?" he asked.

Mason looked him in the eyes, sometimes it felt like he was talking to a child, and other times it felt like he was having a conversation with an adult. He never knew which part of Charlie he would be talking to at any given moment.

"The world doesn't work that way," he told him. "This world is hard, and sometimes it's not fair. People can be cruel. I've learned that many times, if they aren't stabbing you in the back, then they are kicking you in the teeth. So we have to act tough in order to survive. Do you understand?"

"Not everyone is like that."

"No but a lot of people are," he replied. "I want you to go home. I promise I'll be there later and we can talk as much as you want to. But for now, I have to go back into that room."

Charlie reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, and as he did so his brother placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. A few minutes later, Mason waved and smiled as they drove off. The feeling in the pit of his stomach returned, and the thought that something bad was going to happen stayed with him, when suddenly he remembered what he'd forgotten to tell him.

* * *

AN: That terrible feeling of foreboding, not a fun feeling to have. This chapter was mainly a filler, but important no less. I wanted to make sure you understood the dynamic between Mason and Charlie because it will become very important to the story.

As always, enjoy and of course please read and review! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – A Plan of Escape

* * *

Kurt signaled to Zack who was standing on the other side of the doorway. They had managed to slip in while Mason and Charlie were having their little heart to heart. Yet he had to admit he felt bad for Charlie because he seemed to be an innocent in all this, Mason who still had Cody hostage wasn't garnering any sympathy from him.

In fact as soon as his brother had left, Mason continued to do _his job_, as he put it. He returned his attention to the kids and all his empathy went out the window. And now he was more determined than ever to get into that room, even if it meant breaking a few heads to do it.

The two goons or boys as they were referred to, where standing outside the room guarding the door. As soon as he gave the signal Zack was supposed to jump out first and distract them so he was able to jump them from behind. When the time was right Kurt did just that. As they turned toward the sound Zack was making, Kurt made his move sending them all to the ground.

Zack took that as his cue, to join in and make sure the odds were evened out a bit. Two against two, seemed fair to his way of thinking. Gaining the upper hand they were able to knock them out and pull them over to a storage area where they could lock them in. When that was finished they returned to the doorway of the room where Cody and the girls were being held.

Opening the door a crack to peek inside, the boy nearly fell over from the strong smell that seeped through. Noting that the three captives were indeed alone they cautiously stepped inside. The surprised faces that greeted them was something they relished. Yet, the feeling didn't last long as a strong order reached their nostrils.

"Is that gasoline?" Kurt whispered to his son.

"It smells like it," Zack replied with a worried look on his face. "We need to get them out of here."

"Don't let me stop you," came a voice from behind them making them both jump.

Mason grabbed the younger boy immediately and pried his arm back into an unnatural position. Right before, he placed his knife below his chin and felt him stiffen.

"Mason."

"Move!" he demanded, practically pushing them the rest of the way through the door. "You get over there," he snarled over toward Kurt, who did his bidding.

"Zack!" Cody shouted from across the room. "Let him go!"

Choosing to ignore him, Mason continued. "Like I said, move!"

"Fine, just don't hurt my son."

"Don't worry, Zack and I just need to have a little heart to heart in private," Mason smiled. "But it won't take long."

Zack looked around the room at everyone and then glued his eyes onto Cody, just too take a minute to look him over and make sure he was alright. But Zack knew, although no physical signs were visible, his emotions were running high. He slightly smiled just to let him know everything would be okay, but that still didn't erase those worry lines from his beautiful face. Gazing back over toward his father, he realized he held the same marks.

"It's alright dad," Zack stated reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

They exchanged a look of understanding, both knowing what they had to do.

"Mason don't do this," Cody cried. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. Zack has nothing to do with this and neither does my father or the girls. Please let them go."

"Cody, that was almost…touching," he stated. "But no matter how many times I try to remind you, you seem to keep forgetting the rules. And it's really beginning to wear thin."

"Fuck your rules!" he angrily shouted. "And fuck you, I'm warning you…"

Cody stopped when Zack cried out in pain. "No I'm warning you, if you don't want me to kill him right here and now, then shut your trap!" And with that he dragged Zack out of the room and locked them in behind them.

* * *

Mason dragged Zack into the security room and shoved him in a chair. Locking the door behind him he then walked over toward the first monitor and pressed a few buttons. Zack's eyes widened as he took in a bird's eye view of the room they'd just left behind. He watched as his father untied the ropes around Cody, Barbara and Maddies wrists and they all made a beeline for the door, only to realize that they were locked in.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Mason laughed. "Like birds in a cage."

"What do you want?"

"What, I'm surprised. You mean Maddie didn't fill you in?"

"What exactly was she supposed to fill me in on?"

"I honestly don't get it," he said, a confused look on his face.

"Don't get what?" Zack replied.

"What the big deal is?"

"Care to elaborate, or are you going to keep me guessing?" he stated sarcastically.

"She worked so hard to put this all together," he smiled.

"Who?" Zack asked again confused. "Who put this together, Maddie?

"Such a shame," he whispered. "They seem like such nice people. Oh, well I guess accidents happen."

"Would you stop talking in riddles?" the blond boy shouted.

"I used to love the riddler from the old batman comics. Although truthfully I didn't think Jim Carrey did him justice in that one movie. Then it could have been the script."

"What are you talking about?"

Mason laughed in spite of himself. "You know she's right, you really aren't as smart as Cody. He catches on real quick, a little too quickly for my taste."

"Get to the point."

"Let me spell it out for you," he continued. "This was all a set up to get you here."

"Maddie set this all up?"

"Bingo, give the man a prize."

"That bitch," he snarled. "Yet another reason to hate her."

"You know another thing I don't understand?"

"What!" Zack snapped.

"Why you, I mean I don't really see anything special, so what is so great about you that you have all these people falling over themselves to try and keep you in their pants?"

"Fuck off!" Again Mason laughed, and Zack began to realize exactly how much he hated that sound. "Okay why my family?"

"Why not?" he grinned. "In truth, she was supposed to lure you here alone. But you know how it is, complications arise."

"They aren't a part of this."

"Oh, but they are, because now they know too much. They've become a liability. And we can't have that."

"Why are you doing this, what's in it for you?" Zack stated. "I thought you hated Maddie?"

"I do hate Maddie, but she's my one way ticket out of this hell hole. So I'm taking it."

"She's paying you?" the blond boy asked stunned. "How?"

"How has she always gotten her money?"

"I'm guessing it's not by working at the candy counter?"

"I hear London Tipton is pretty well off," he laughed. "Actually that's really an understatement. Maddie has been stealing from her for years."

"How much is she paying you?"

"More than you'll see in two lifetimes," he grinned looking back toward the monitor. "Oh how nice, it looks like they've found a way out. That mother of yours, besides being hot, is really indomitable. It's a shame we couldn't get better acquainted. I'd love to go a few rounds with her."

"Shut the hell up," Zack shouted angrily. "You're talking about my mother, you don't touch her."

"Such a pity," he laughed. "Oh well, hopefully the girls in Hawaii will be a bit easier to wrangle."

"They aren't horses."

"No but like horses, sometime they just need to be broken," he replied with a wink. "You know what I mean."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he stated shrugging his shoulders and looking back toward the monitors. "Looks like things are just about to get interesting."

* * *

Carey left her hiding place as soon as Mason had turned the corner with Zack. For a minute she didn't know whether to go after them or to try and get into the room somehow. She ended up choosing the latter since she knew she would need help. Noticing the deadbolt, her heart sank. Tapping on the tall piece of wood she realized it wasn't very thick. So she figured she could probably force her way in somehow, if she could just pry the lock open.

Going back into the main part of the warehouse she looked around, in hopes of finding a crowbar or some other tool she could use to help her family get free. She only hoped the police arrived soon, and they could take over. Saying a prayer of thanks when she found what she was looking for, she again made her way back over.

"Kurt, Kurt?" Carey whispered through the door. "Can you hear me?"

"Carey, what are you doing out there?" he asked a little irritated. "Get back in the car."

"Don't tell me what to do, Kurt Martin," she half growled. "We're not married anymore."

Kurt answered with a growl.

"Are the kids inside?"

"Yes, I just untied them," he replied.

"We're fine mom, but the smell is driving us crazy."

"Oh Cody Thank God!" she sighed in relief. "I found a sledge hammer and I'm going to try and break the door down."

"Okay, Carey you need to find the weakest part," Kurt stated. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, the weakest part, gotcha," she told them. "Okay stand back."

Carey had only gotten in a few swings and made a few dents when she felt herself being picked up from behind. She let out a small cry when she felt herself being thrown through the air. Landing on her back she was able to look up at two rather angry looking men. Her heart immediately began to race but she forced herself not to panic.

She stood up and looked them straight in the eyes, and then noticed the chain one held around his right fist. _Well this is going well_ she thought as she heard everyone shouting to her through the still locked door.

"Now I know your both pretty angry right now," she began as she took a few steps back trying to put some distance between them. "And you have every right to be. But I really don't think you want to do this."

As she said this she slid behind a wooden bench only to have one of them pick it up and send it flying across the floor. Stunned for a minute she just stood there, not realizing that they had blocked her in between to work benches and she was now trapped. She needed to figure out what to do next, as her mind was raced. Picking up an old tool box that sat on the table behind her, she hurled it at the nearest guy and made her escape beneath the tall benches.

Apparently the toolbox only afforded time to get herself out of the corner, because it actually didn't seem to face him a bit as they both once again began to pursue her. She ran back toward the door that Kurt and Cody were currently banging on. Calling out to them in a panic she made one final attempt at protecting herself. Picking up the sledge hammer that she had dropped when they first grabbed her, she held it up and plastered on what she hoped was a very intimidating expression.

She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to do with it, but she knew she couldn't just let them win. The two big goons began to laugh, which actually worked in her favor, because her fear was soon replaced with anger, and her temper was fueled by the obnoxious sound.

"Seriously, you're laughing at me?" she growled taking a step toward them with the weapon still in her hand. "Unbelievable, do you realize the shit I've had to put up with today?"

The two men looked to one another in confusion as Carey began to rant and rave. Neither knew what to do as the tall petite woman continued to wave her weapon around. They'd never dealt with a ragging female before, the women they dealt with normally just whined and cried.

"I mean first I was forced to believe that one of my children had actually died in a very horrific way. But while crying my eyes out I come to find out he's alive. Which was great, until I got home and my other son's ex-girlfriend opened her black little heart up to me and revealed what a lying manipulating little bitch she actually is . The grandchild I thought I was going to get a chance to meet doesn't exist and she was selling my other son up the river to be slaughtered for sympathy sake. So fine I figure okay, we'll just go and save him, simple right, but noooo, I get here and find out that I have to sit and wait in a car in eighty degree weather, just so the boys in blue will know where to park their cars. And call me crazy but, on top of all that, I think I may be cracking up from the stress of having two over inflated muscle bound goons laughing at my misfortune. Something I am having a hard time forgiving. And on that note…"

Kurt took the two men and smashed their heads together putting them to sleep instantly.

"I think this venting is actually making feel better," she smiled. "So thanks for that guys."

"Wow I think after all this is over," Kurt grinned. "It may be a good idea to look up a good psychiatrist."

Carey glared and picked up the sledge hammer once more as Kurt took a step back while raising his hands in defeat.

"Kidding, just kidding!"

"Cody!" Carey dropped the object and rushed over taking her son in a deep hug. "Are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine…let go," he smiled. "Seriously you're crushing my ribcage."

"Alright, let's not do this now," Kurt chimed in. "Carey take Maddie and Barbara and lock yourselves in the car, and this time, stay there."

Carey was about to say that if she hadn't gotten out of the car, they wouldn't have gotten out of that room, but glancing at his expression, she knew this was probably not the right time to bring that up. So reluctantly she took a hold of each one of their arms, only to have Maddie push her away.

"What are you…"Carey froze as she noticed the piece of metal in the young girls hands pointed directly at them. "Kurt, I think we have a problem."

* * *

AN: Another Chapter finished yay! I wonder what will happen next. ;) Heheeheheee! (Evil grin!)

Please read and review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – A Shot Rings Out

* * *

"Maddie, why are you doing this?" Carey asked. "This isn't you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Maddie, come on let's talk about this," Kurt stated.

"Talk…I'm through with talking," she nervously stated. "Nothing ever comes from it anyway. It's actions that get things done, not words."

"That's not true," Carey replied. "Please put down the gun before someone gets hurt. We'll all sit down and figure out how to help you."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the one who needs help here. I'm the one in charge," she said with unstable hands. "You don't know what it's like."

"What, what's like?" Kurt asked trying to sound sympathetic all the while not taking his eyes off the weapon she held in her hand. "Let's calm down and talk about this."

"I just said I'm through talking," she shouted obviously getting agitated. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This is all he's fault." She added aiming the point of the gun toward Cody.

The younger twin stared straight into her eyes, choosing to ignore the weapon in her hand. "Maddie, we both know that the relationship wasn't going to work out. He wasn't in love with you. So whether it was with me or with someone else, he couldn't stay with you."

"Lies, all lies," she exclaimed as tears began to fall and her emotions ran high. "You did this. He did love me, I could feel it. And he would have stayed with me."

"No he wouldn't have."

"All my life, I'm worked my ass off to try and build a normal future. To finally find some happiness, and once I think I have grasped just a small part, it's taken from me."

"But you were happy," Carey stated. "You have friends and family that care about you."

"Family, please, they care alright, when it comes time to pay the bills. Then all of a sudden I'm their favorite," she told them. "And friends, what friends, we were never friends."

"Of course we were," the other woman replied.

"No, even now the only reason you're being nice to me is because you want something from me."

"That's not true," Carey reasoned.

"It's not?" she smirked. "So you're not doing this so I'll spare your lives?"

"Are you planning on killing us?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to, but don't you see, it's the only way."

"How is that the only way?" Kurt asked.

Maddie was practically sobbing by now, her resolve melting away. "Because, otherwise you'll take him away from me, I won't lose him."

"Don't you think you already have?" Cody chimed in. "And don't you think who he wants to be with is his decision?"

The blond girl didn't reply so he continued. "You know what I think?" he stated. "I think that you're just a manipulating bitch with an axe to grind. You want people to feel sorry for you, but deep inside they can't, because they've seen your true colors. So you feel the need to get rid of them before they can pass the information along to everyone else."

"That's not true," she cried. "You think you have me pegged, but you don't know anything about me."

"I think I do," Cody stated.

"Honey maybe you should back off a bit," Carey pleaded but garnered no response.

"So which card are you playing now, huh? Which Maddie is the true one? The sweet caring friend who's willing to bend over backwards to help anyone in need, or the manipulating, self centered, backstabbing wench we have come to know."

"Stop it!"

"He doesn't love you, he never will love you and you know why?" he told her. "Because he'll always love me, he wants me. You can force him to go with you, you can even pretend that he cares but deep down you'll know the truth…"

"Stop it!"

"You kill us, and he'll hate you until the day he dies," he sneered.

"I love him; I'm doing this for him."

"Wrong, I love him. You're only doing this to placate your ego. If you truly loved him the way you say you do, you'll back off and let him be happy."

"He will be, with me," she shouted. "I can make him happy, make him love me again. Once you are out of the picture for good he'll have no choice. At first he'll fight me, but he'll come around."

"And if he doesn't, then what?"

"He will," she tried to sound confident but failed. "He has too."

"You don't sound so sure," he grinned. "And your hands are shaking like crazy, which tells me you won't shoot or kill anyone." Cody took another step forward only to come face to face with her pistol.

"Don't force me to do this?"

"But you've already decided, remember?" he sneered. "I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to."

"Cody, back off!" Kurt shouted at his son, an echo of fear in his voice as Cody continued to advance on toward her. "I mean it!"

"So come on Maddie, shoot me," he glared daringly.

The next few moments felt like they were happening in slow motion as everyone's eyes widened. Kurt pushed Carey and Barbara behind an old crate as he struggled to help his son fight Maddie off. The sound of the gunshot made a horrific noise when the trigger was pressed. Suddenly an unwelcoming quiet appeared and drowned out the chaos of the previous moments. And everyone sat in stunned silence at the scene they were witnessing.

* * *

Inside the little room Zack and Mason could hear the gunshot reverberate off the walls as their eyes stayed clued to the monitors. The older twin's heart began to beat a mile a minute as he watched for some kind of movement from the form lying on the floor. When there was none and everyone had surrounded the figure with concern he forced himself to turn away from the image.

"No, no, no, no…" Zack repeated in disbelief. "You!" he shouted in anger as a feeling of uncontrollable rage flooded his body. "You did this, you and that venomous witch."

"Now Zack, name calling is a bit beneath you don't you think?" he smirked. "So high and mighty, sitting on your pedestal, it will be nice to see how you handle this, little situation."

"What little situation?"

"Watching your family die in front of you as she picks them off one by one," he grinned as Zack's stomach began to churn. "How do you suppose it will feel to be the only surviving member?"

"You kill them," Zack began not hesitating a bit before he finished. "I will hunt you both down until…"

"Until what?" he laughed. "You kill us too; please this bit scene has been way over played."

"This isn't a movie," he barked. "It's not a show, a book or even some distorted sick image you've concocted in your mind. This is my family and my life…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," he stated with a wave of his hand. "Although I must give you props, you're the first person that hasn't cried or pleaded for mercy. Shame, I almost admire your spunk. I guess it must run in the family."

"This is sick, you must know somewhere deep inside that Maddie is wrong and needs help," he stated. "Where's your sense of right and wrong?" he added. "Don't you have any feelings?"

"I'm not being paid enough to have feelings," he shrugged turning his gaze to the monitor once more.

"Really, then how does Charlie feel about having a murderer for a big brother?" Zack sneered.

When a hint of anger reached his eyes, he knew that he'd hit a cord. "He must be so proud of you."

"Leave him out of this."

"What's the matter?" Zack innocently asked. "Let me guess he doesn't know?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh, did I hit a cord?"

"I'm warning you," Mason growled. "Leave him out of this."

"Big brother the hero," he snickered. "I wonder how he would really feel, if he knew what a scumbag you really are."

Mason turned his head away from Zack not wanting to reveal how much that statement had affected him. With his back to the blond boy he didn't realize that he was advancing upon him. Stunned, he turned too late, as soon he found himself in a sleeper hold.

"Say night, night," Zack smiled as he laid him down on the floor. Tying his wrists and feet together he found a small metal pipe and made his way outside the room, where he then took another piece of pipe and jammed it into the door knob, effectively barricading Mason inside.

"Time to play the hero and get the hell out of dodge," Zack said aloud to himself before cautiously making his way toward the room where his family was being held. He just hoped he wasn't too late as he pictured the figure lying unmoving on the floor, and a teardrop threatened to dislodge itself from his eyes.

* * *

Charlie waited until the other boy left and then ran over to the metal object holding his brother hostage. He knew something bad was going to happen, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling all day. So finally when he had begged and pleaded enough the driver had reluctantly done what he requested, which was to drive him back.

When he'd first walked in he could hear voices in both rooms but something told him that his brother would most likely be in the control room. He'd always said that he liked to remain in control at all times so he figured that was his best bet. And he was right.

After a few tries he was able to budge the thing free of the doorknob releasing it so that he could go inside. But when he did he found Mason lying on the floor unconscious with a rope around his ankles and wrists. He was by his brother's side in a minute untying him and placing him in a sitting position.

"Mason" he whispered wanting to cry. "Mason, are you okay?" he said through a thump in his throat. "Please be okay."

When he heard a soft grumble he knew that the other boy was at least starting to wake up.

"What happened?" he asked him before it finally donned on him and he recalled everything. "Where is he?"

"He left, but…"

"No buts, I want you to stay here while I go find him."

"But, Mason."

"Stay here!" he demanded. "Promise?"

"Okay Mason, I'll stay here."

"That's good, that's real good," Mason softened his tone, suddenly smiling and pulling his brother into an affectionate hug. "I'll be right back. Okay?" he added making sure that Charlie understood.

When he returned the smile, Mason took that as his cue to get up and head out in search of his enemy.

* * *

AN: Okay I was going to add the next scene and reveal who got shot. But I don't think I'm going to until the next chapter. I'm sorry, I can't help myself.

On that note I started another story entitled "Heartfelt Misconceptions" that I hope you'll like. I would appreciate any comments that you may have, on that one. I know this story was supposed to have a bit more brotherly love in it, but i think the story had a mind of its own. LOL! :P So I hope to make it up to you with this new story. :P

Please read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Up in Flames

* * *

All eyes were on the figure standing in the doorway holding the weapon they had struggled over. Her piercing brown eyes held an air of danger and a deeply embedded hatred. Gazing down at the man lying on the floor she felt a twinge of regret. But there was no point in regretting something that couldn't be changed. She knew that killing Kurt had been an accident and one that she would have to answer for. But in the grand scheme of things his death really didn't matter at this point in time. Getting free did.

"Maddie!" Mason shouted charging into the room. "We have a problem."

"Geez, do you have to scare me like that?"

"Zack escaped."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Cody actually smiled. Choosing to ignore them all she turned back toward the man. Incompetent fool, she thought as she eyed him with disgust. Her plans never quite worked out the way they were supposed to.

"You Idiot," she screamed do I have to do everything myself.

"Look, I had the bastard tied up I didn't…"

"I don't have time for your excuses. I just want you to find him, now!"

"So the true bitch rears her ugly head," Cody snickered.

"Shut up, I don't have time for this," she growled as she stared him down. "It's going to be such a pleasure to finish you off."

"I don't think that's going to happen?" Zack's voice echoed into the room.

Everyone's eyes widened as Zack stepped into the doorway shielded by a very terrified looking Charlie. He hated the fact that he had to use the kid this way, but he wanted his family back. One brother for another, then the rest will follow. Holding his arms behind him and making sure the knife he took from Mason was visible he made his first demands.

"Let everyone go. This isn't about them this is about you and me Maddie."

"First, you let Charlie go," Mason cried from beside her. "He isn't a part of this either."

"Mason, I did like you said, I stayed in the room, but…"

"It's okay," he replied trying to comfort his brother all the while not taking his eyes off the blade that was dangerously close to his chest.

"I don't want to hurt your brother Mason, but I want my family back."

"Fine, you let him go and you can have your family…"

"No, I call the shots here, no one else. Me, do you hear me?"

"Maddie he's got Charlie."

"That's not my problem," she sneered picking up one of the gas cans.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you get it she's planning on killing everyone. The only two people leaving here today are her and Zack. She wasn't going to leave anyone alive to talk," Cody stated as he watched Maddie slowly empty out the flammable contents.

"That's right," she growled pointing the gun in a new direction.

Mason looked down the barrel of the gun and realized Cody was right. He'd been such an idiot, she was never going to keep her end of the bargain. He should have killed her when he wanted too, instead of giving her the chance to redeem herself. But, the prospect of a new life for him and Charlie outweighed his logic and concerns.

"You can't do this we had a deal," he barked his face contorted in anger. "I was counting on…"

"Again, not my problem," Maddie hissed.

"You bitch, I'm going to kill you for this," Mason growled taking a menacing step toward her, but as he did so the barrel of her gun landed on another target.

"You try it, and he's dead."

Instantly, Mason stopped and a fear like no other he'd ever known gripped his heart. As badly as he wanted to teach her a lesson, nothing was more important than keeping his brother safe. Looking over he saw the fear in Charlie's eyes and his heart stopped. He had promised their parents long ago if anything were to happen to them, he'd take care of the young boy. So far he feared that they would be greatly disappointed.

"Alright, I'll back off," he put his hands up in defense.

"That's better," she stated. "See I thought you'd see things my way. All those years wasted on trash like you two. My parents must be saints for helping raise you and the retard you seem to care so much about. The only reason I put up with all your bullshit was because I knew one day you'd be useful to me. See you always thought you were in the driver's seat, but you were wrong," Maddie took a menacing stance and pulled back the trigger. "You were dead wrong."

Before anyone had a chance to react the bullet sailed through the air and hit its mark directly between the eyes, sending Zack falling backwards and Charlie to his knees where he then collapsed lost to the world of the living. Mason's eyes widened in shock and all his pint up rage came boiling to the surface. Before she knew what hit her, she found herself sailing through the air and landing hard against the wall.

As Maddie struggled to get away from Mason, she stumbled and the gun once again went off hitting one of the half empty cans of gasoline igniting a firestorm within the room. Everyone immediately swept into action as they made a mad dash for the door. Zack and Cody dragging an unconscious Kurt with them as Carey threw the coat she had been given over her and Barbara.

As they closed some distance between the door and the entrance to the main part of the warehouse they heard some faint cries. Cody briefly looked back and realized they couldn't just leave someone to die.

"Cody, no," Zack stated in a panic over what he knew his twin was about to do. "She's not worth it."

"Zack, as much as I want her to pay for what she's done. This is not the way," he stated.

"I won't lose you," the older twin shouted over the roar of the flames now making its way toward them.

"I love you," and with that said Cody ran back in the direction from which they had come.

"Cody, no!" Zack shouted in horror. "The exit is just around that corner do you think you can get dad out by yourselves?"

"Yes, just go get my baby," Carey cried watching Zack take off following his brother back toward the back of the building. "Come on Barb it's up to you and me, lets get ourselves out of here."

When Cody reached the entrance to the room they'd been held in, all he saw was smoke and flames. Then he heard an agonizing scream and looked over toward the horrific sound just as his brother reached him at his side. The fear and anguish was all there as they watched Maddie dance around within the flames that were now licking at her body. Entrapping her in its grip and killing her slowly. It was a sound and a sight the twins would not soon forget.

"Cody let's go," Zack told him barricading him from the sight of the poor girl they'd once both cared for. "It's too late and if we don't move now, we'll end up just like her."

Cody nodded and again they were off. Making their way toward the exit as small explosions went off around them. Suddenly they heard a loud creek and a part of the room began to fall around them. Shielding his twin as best as he could Zack pushed them against a wall as the remains fell to their feet.

"This place is coming down," Cody cried paralyzed as too what to do.

Zack placed a hand on each side of his face and kissed him tenderly trying to comfort him, "It's you and me, remember that. Now we're going to get out of this but you need to trust me. Can you do that?" he asked in a half growl.

"I never stopped," Cody replied kissing him back as he then let himself be propelled forward.

"Stay close," Zack shouted while they made their way around the various obstacles blocking their escape.

* * *

Outside there were all sorts of personnel running in all directions as Carey and Barbara were finally aided in dragging Kurt out to safety. While handing him over to a waiting ambulance service Carey and Barbara huddled together in tears over the prospect of losing the twins. As they were being questioned over the events that took place and who may or may not still be in the building there was another massive explosion, bringing the remaining structure down. So that the remains were no longer effective in identifying what the property had once been, and no hope of any survivors being found.

* * *

AN: I know this was late in coming, but I think now that I have more time, I'll be able to update more often. Now this story is basically nearing its end. So as soon as its complete I will be updating HM periodically and then possibly try my hand at another section of this website.

Again please read and review, I'll be happy to hear your thoughts! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Getting out Alive

* * *

After the building had collapsed Carey and Barbara stood in terrified silence looking on in quiet hope for any sign. Any small movement that would guarantee Cody and Zack had made it out alive. While the flames still licked the smoldering sheet metal that had once worked to hold up the building, the fire department vigorously continued their work to extinguish it.

"I don't see them," the young girl cried through her tears.

"I don't either," Carey said through her own tears as she began to pace while working herself up into a panic. "Half the building is gone, what if…what if?"

"Don't say it," Barbara replied putting an arm around the other woman's shoulder for support. "If I know the twins, they'll find a way out."

"You're right," Carey reasoned. "With Zack's guts and Cody's brains, I have no doubt that they will find a way to survive this," she added hopefully.

"I know they will," the young girl added with conviction as Mr. Moseby walked up to them.

"Moseby you're here," Carey stated. "I'm so glad."

"I'm glad you called me after you called the police," he replied. "I just wish I'd gotten here sooner. Look at this place, what happened, is everyone alright?"

Carey broke down completely and began sobbing on the manager's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Barbara took the initiative and decided to ask a few questions, letting them know she'd be right back she headed over to where the officer they'd talked to earlier stood.

"Excuse me," she politely said as she tapped the man on the arm. "I just spoke with you a minute ago, I'm one of the hostages…"

"Yes I know," he replied. "But you really shouldn't be this close to the fire zone. I need you to stay with the others..."

"But you don't understand my friends are still in there," she cried trying to keep him from forcing her back.

"I know, we're trying our best to find them. But it's still not safe for you to be this close to the explosion," he stated gently coaxing her back. "I'm going to have to insist you return to where you were."

"I'm sorry I realize that but please if you have any information?" she pleaded.

"Let me talk to the fire chief and I'll let you know what I find out," he replied.

"Thank you."

Barbara though still saddened felt a bit relieved that the officer promised to keep them informed. As she headed back toward her friends she overheard their conversation and noted the conflicted emotions in Carey's voice.

"I don't know what to do," Carey frantically cried. "I can't leave but I can't stay."

"Carey don't worry," Moseby answered confidently. "It will be awhile until we hear anything so I'll stay and keep vigil. As soon as I find out any information I'll give you a call. But you need to be with Kurt right now, they won't be able to help him unless a family member is there to give the okay."

"I'll be here too Carey," Barb assured her. "In fact I've just talked to the officer who interviewed us earlier and he is trying his best to keep us informed."

"I don't know…"

"Carey, please go, this isn't helping anyone."

"Okay," she meekly replied as she unwillingly nodded. "I'll have my phone on, please you hear anything, anything at all and I expect a call."

"Of course, and don't worry I know the boys, they'll make it out of this."

With that said Carey quietly walked away afraid that she may have just made a big mistake.

* * *

"Cody, Cody answer me," Zack shouted through coughing fits as he looked around in panic. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, I'm over here!"

The older twin immediately rushed over to where the sound was coming from, but the smoke and debris didn't make that an easy task. "Codes, keep talking I'm coming." He added as he pushed over the remains of a piece that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Zack don't, it's too dangerous over here."

When Zack finally found his brother his heart jumped in his chest. Lying on the floor surrounded by rubble and what looked to be fallen timber was Cody. But what scared the hell out of him more was the large metal stud that currently rested over his legs as it pinned him in place. Instantly adrenaline rushed through him and he ran over.

"Zack did you hear what I said," Cody asked.

"I heard you, I'm just not listening."

"Zack this place is going to collapse," Cody cried. "I just know it, get out now or you may not have a chance later."

"Okay then Cody, you need to shut up and help me so that we can both get out of here."

"Zack…"

"Don't Zack me," he shouted getting angry over the thought that Cody would choose to give up so easily. "Now I'm going to try and lift this. You'll need to try and slide your legs out from under it, understand?"

"Yes," Cody cried. "But you don't understand."

"I don't understand a lot of things, but I really don't think this is the right time to discuss that."

"Zack…?"

"Cody, we both get out…" he paused for a second realizing what he was about to say. "Or we both…die, your choice," he quietly added.

"Alright, try and lift it but be careful," Cody replied.

"Okay on three, ready?"

Suddenly there was another small explosion somewhere in the background and the boys both new they had to hurry. Zack began to count and on three he tried to lift the obstruction only to realize it was too heavy to do so. Frustrated he looked around in search of some kind of leverage he could use to raise the object long enough to free Cody's legs.

"Zack hurry I think the fire is getting closer it's on the other side of that wall."

"Alright, I found something," he shouted running over and positioning the long pole under the piece of metal. "Shit this isn't working…"

"Try sliding it in at a different angle," Cody suggested.

"Okay that worked," Zack cried relieved, then his smile faded as again they heard another small explosion and his fear that the rest of the building may collapse kicked in. "We need to make this quick, are you ready?" he asked. "On three…"

* * *

Officer Pearson stood discussing the situation with the fire chief in charge. Luckily only a portion of the building had collapsed but it was still a pretty big portion and there was no way of knowing where in the warehouse the boys were standing when the explosion occurred. The best he could surmise was that they had extinguished enough of the hot spots to try and send in a skeleton crew safely.

Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a series of small explosions, effectively, putting a halt to any plans of sending in a crew, and shattering any hopes of a possible rescue. As they continued brainstorming another man dressed in a firefighter uniform walked up with a set of blueprints in hand.

"I think I know of a way to get into the far right corner of the building."

"Why the far right corner?" Officer Pearson asked.

"It's the safest way in. Not to mention the only section still standing," the chief added with a chuckle. "I'm sorry this is no laughing matter, but in my line of work you learn to laugh when you can."

They all nodded and when all the men were assembled a moment later, they discussed the next steps to take to make sure that their plan went off without a hitch, because if it didn't and they were still in the building when the rest of it collapsed, there was no doubt they would be buried alive.

* * *

The hospital was packed as she made her way through the two double doors that indicated the emergency room entrance. Looking around the sitting area she found what she was looking for and headed straight for the check in desk. When she gave her name, the nurse behind the computer gave her a look that bordered on sympathy and asked her to wait.

She didn't have to wait long when another nurse came into the room and escorted her into an office toward the back, where she was told a doctor would be with her shortly. Gazing around the room at all the degrees, pictures and knickknacks she sighed in frustration. She wanted to know where Kurt was, and more importantly she wanted to check in with Moseby.

A few minutes later she was tempted to walk out when a doctor walked through the door holding a chart. She noted that he was still wearing his scrubs and appeared to have just come from performing a surgical procedure. When he asked her to take her seat once more she instantly knew something terrible had happened.

"Mrs. Martin?" he began. "I regret to inform you…"

Little by little his statement began to fade until she could barely make out every other word. The only two words that actually stuck in the back of her mind were Kurt and dead. Instantly she thought of her two boys still trapped in the collapsed building miles away.

Suddenly it was all too much, and the events of the previous hours finally caught up to her, turning her world black.

* * *

"I can't get it off," Zack cried as he then turned toward Cody and found he had passed out. "Codes, Cody come on buddy, don't do this to me…Oh God help me, I can't lose him. Somebody please help me!"

"Zack hang on to him," came a voice from behind him. "Whatever you do don't let him go, and when I say pull on his shoulders, you do it."

Looking up at the man standing before him Zack was surprised to see his father smiling down at them. "Dad I thought you were still in the hospital?" he asked shocked. "How did you get…."

"There's no time for questions this building in about to fall in completely and we need to get you out."

"But, how did you get back in here I thought you were passed out or something?"

"Let's just say you can't keep a good man down and leave it at that," he snickered making Zack chuckle along with him. "Now let's do this."

"Be careful its heavy…" the young boy began but his words trailed off when his father seemed to lift the object up with ease. "Wow dad, been working out?"

"Something like that," he laughed. "Now follow me and stay close."

Zack picked his brother up and draped him over his shoulder as they made their way through the rabble he now called an obstacle course. He thought they would never make it out until he turned a corner and relief washed over him as he saw the sun streaming in through the opening.

As he carried Cody across the pavement and as far away from the building as he could he smiled inhaling what he could of the cool crisp air. Placing his brother down on the grassy area behind where the warehouse once stood he laid down beside him and began to drift off to sleep himself.

He could hear voices somewhere far in the distance as he looked over only to see Kurt smiling down at him. He knew he was trying to tell him something but couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say. Something about saying goodbye which confused Zack immensely, but at this point his eyes were burning so badly that he couldn't keep them open as they finally succumbed to some much needed rest.

* * *

AN: Another chapter for the presses or the website. LOL! :)

Anyway let me know what you think of Kurt's death and how he was able to get them out. Also any guesses as too what will happen next. I left a couple of clues in this chapter.

Anyway, please read and review. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – A Waking Nightmare

* * *

Carey was sitting by the entrance to the emergency room doors when Cody and Zack were wheeled in by the paramedics. Her hands automatically went to her mouth in the hopes of covering up the small gasp threatening to escape as she bolted to her feet and ran over to them. Unfortunately, she was stopped a second later by a nurse hurrying to assist the pair. Gazing over the woman's shoulders, her heart stopped when she glanced at their faces, filled with soot and grim they were almost indistinguishable to the naked eye.

"Wait, those are my boys, I need to be in there."

"I'm sorry Mrs, Martin we need time to examine them," she calmly replied. "A doctor will fill you in as soon as we know anything." And with that they were gone hidden behind doors she was not allowed to access.

"Carey," Barbara cried rushing over to where she stood.

"Barbara, what happened?"she asked forcing herself not to panic. "And where's Moseby?"

"He's parking the car," she replied. "He should be in any minute."

"My babies," the older woman sighed turning around to take a peek in through the small window that had been carved into the door. But the twins were no longer in view and all she saw was a long corridor filled with chaos.

"I know," she replied. "Let's sit down over here."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Only that Cody's legs were badly damaged and that they both are suffering from smoke inhalation. Beyond that they couldn't tell us much," she explained. "What about Kurt, how is he?"

"Oh God, Kurt!" Carey cried as a fresh batch of tears filled her eyes. "How will I be able to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" she asked. "Did something happen, were they able to help him?"

"Barb, Kurt is gone."

"He's gone?" she asked shocked at the news. "You mean as in…"

"Yes, they did all they could to help him, but the bullet pierced an artery and he bleed to death on the table."

"Carey, I'm so sorry!"

"He was a good man and a great father," she gulped through her tears. "There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for those boys in there. He loved them so much. Now I don't know how I'm supposed to tell them that they're father…"

"I wish I knew what to say," the young girl sadly stated. "I didn't know Kurt very well, but from what I did know, you're right he was one of the best."

"This day has been such a nightmare," Carey sighed. "I wish I could rewind time and wake up this morning. I'd change everything and start from scratch."

"It's a nice thought and I'm sure one everyone has had at one time or another," Barb replied sympathetically.

"Carey, Barbara I'm so sorry. It took awhile to find a parking spot," he stated. "How are Kurt and the twins?"

Carey couldn't bring herself to voice the _D-_word again so Barbara stepped in and explained everything to the hotel manager. He instantly sat down beside them and all three did the only thing they had left to do, they waited.

* * *

"Poor kid," Dr. David Chatsworth said out loud to himself as he examined the x-rays on the screen.

The diagnosis was clear but he just couldn't bring himself to tell that poor woman the news. She'd already fainted once and he didn't think she could handle another shock. Unfortunately, what he wanted to do and had to do were two very different things and right now he decided to take a deep breath and face the inevitable.

He was making his way down the corridor toward Cody Martin's room when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and greeted his colleague. Doctor Sarah Albright was the best neurologist in the business and she had the credentials to prove it.

"I just looked over the latest test results and it doesn't look good," she stated.

"I agree," he replied as they braced themselves before walking into the room.

As soon as they walked inside three individuals stood up and greeted them. The first woman he knew to be the mother of the twin's boys lying unconscious in their separate beds. However the other two individuals he'd never met before.

As if reading his mind, Carey Martin stood up and quietly made the introductions. "Dr. Chatsworth may I introduce Marion Moseby and Barbara Brownstein." The two doctors shook their hands and after some small talk decided to get on with the matter at hand.

"Mrs. Martin if you'd please take a seat," Dr. Chatsworth stated. "I wish we could tell you that we have good news, but unfortunately that's not the case."

"We're not going to sugar coat this," Dr, Albright stated giving her associate a look that said just that. "We've examined Cody's charts and test results and it is in our opinion that your son has suffered a SCI."

"What does that mean?"

"He's paralyzed?" she replied garnering a gasp from Moseby and Barbara.

"Paralyzed?" Carey questioned unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Dr. Albright, I appreciate your help but I think I'll take over for now," Dr, Chatsworth calmly told her. "I will beep you if need be."

"I really think I should be here, after all I am the neurologist that examined young Mr. Martin…"

"No one is arguing that, but I think it would be for the best if…" he said trying to placate her.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll be on my rounds," when she had left the room the dr. smiled.

"Please excuse her, she can be a bit rough around the edges," he tried to explain. "But, I assure you that your son won't find better care in all of Boston."

"Dr. Chatsworth, she said paralyzed," Carey whispered trying to wrap her mind around Cody's diagnosis.

"Your son received a pretty bad blow to the lower back and legs, what we doctors call a SCI, which in plain terms is a spinal cord injury. When that happens it can result in extensive damage to the cells within the spinal cord and can or will sever the nerve tracts that relay signals up and down the spinal cord. Now I know this may be a bit confusing to you, but it basically means your son's neurological tract can't send messages to his legs."

"Is there any way to fix it, I mean…I don't know reconnect the nerves somehow?"

"Unfortunately no," he stated apologetically. "Not in most cases, and I'm afraid not in Cody's case. The damage is too severe and there was no way of surgically piecing the ends together."

"So what happens now?" she asked still shaking and trying to wrap her mind around it.

"You're son will come through this alive, he's in perfect health. But it will be a shock to him and he will be in denial for a long time. He will get angry and he will need to blame someone for what's happened. I can give you a run down but I think it would be best to give you some information, look it over , so you can be better prepared for what is about to happen."

"He'll hate us," she cried.

"At first probably," he replied sadly. "But as I said he's looking for someone to blame. It's like losing someone dear, you go through many stages of grief, denial, anger, resentment, depression, bargaining, and finally acceptance, but it will take some time before he can reach that final step. You just need to be as patient and helpful as you possibly can."

"This isn't fair he's so young," she sadly stated. "What about Zack?"

"Your other son will be alright," he replied. "He should be released sometime this afternoon. As for Cody I want to keep him here for a bit longer."

"Okay," she cried leaning her head into Moseby for support.

"I'll go get that information now. I've made it clear to the nurse that when either Zack or Cody wake up to inform me immediately. As for now they're vital signs are okay and they are fast asleep. So I'll make my rounds and return. If there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you doctor," she replied as Moseby and Barbara shook his hand before he left.

"I need some air," Carey sighed.

Moseby and Carey walked down to the courtyard while Barbara decided to head down to the cafeteria in search of something for them to eat. No one realized that Zack lay there with silent tears in his eyes as the word paralyzed resonated in his mind. He turned and faced his brothers sleeping form. A wave of regret washed over him and he couldn't bring himself to look any further down then Cody's closed eye lids.

* * *

"Cody?" a faint distant voice called out to him. "Cody wake up?"

"Zack…" Cody replied in a faint whisper.

"Baby wake up," came a distinctive female voice. "It's mommy wake up."

"Mom, where am I, what happened?"

"You're in the hospital," she told him. "Do you remember anything?"

"Fire, Zack, where's Zack."

"He stepped out for a little while," she lied. "But don't worry he'll be back."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A little over six days," she answered.

"Where did he go?"

"He went home for a bit," she replied. "He wanted to get you some fresh clothes."

"Call him please," Cody whimpered. "I need Zack…" he managed to add before drifting off to sleep once more.

"Should we tell him?" Barbara asked the older woman when she was sure Cody was indeed asleep.

"No it would just break his heart," Carey sighed. "We need to let Zack deal with this on his own time."

"Why is he doing this," the young girl asked. "He didn't even want to look at Cody."

"I know."

"He hasn't been back since they released him."

"I think he blames himself for what happened," she replied.

"That's no excuse. He should be here," Barb stated getting emotional. "I would never leave him lying here alone. If Zack loves him like he claims too, like I do, he should be here."

"Barbara, sweetheart…" Carey stopped when she saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, Barb, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize, with everything that's been going on. You're in love with Cody."

Barbara's only answer was too nod. Carey took her in her arms and comforted her like a mother would as she thought about the last few months. How could she not have known?

"He doesn't deserve him," she cried. "Cody deserves so much better. He's so wonderful and Zack doesn't appreciate that."

"Zack has his own way of dealing with things. He's a lot like his father was in that respect. But he does love Cody, you only have to see them together to realize that."

"Then why is he treating him like this?"

"I wish I had the answer to that," she sighed. "I really do."

* * *

AN: And I'm off on another twist. Did you see this coming…I have to wonder. For those of you who are curious, this will be hard on the twins at first and their lives will spiral out of control. But in the end, it will prove beneficial in their relationship further down the road.

Thanks for all the alerts and fav's, they are very much appreciated. But I would like to know your thoughts so if you don't feel comfortable leaving a review, feel free to pm me. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Dealing with Changes

* * *

Zack was just about to leave the Tipton lobby when he heard his name called. "Zack?" Moseby stated. "I'm glad I caught you. I was hoping to speak with you about the arrangements made for your father's funeral tomorrow."

"Whatever's fine," he replied about to rush through the spinning doors.

"Zack I've been organizing this myself but I really would like some input. I don't want to ask your mother because I know she's still with Cody at the hospital, could you at least give me five minutes. That's all I'm asking for." Moseby pleaded pointing in the direction of his office.

"Fine," Zack huffed as he made his way toward the small room and slumped down into one of the chairs facing the older man. "I have some things to do so let's get started.

"Look I know this hasn't been easy on you," he began. "Finding out your father died, then finding out about your brother. Look if you need someone to talk too…"

"No offense, but could we just get on with this please," he told him.

"Alright, I've notified everyone on the list your mother has given to me. The viewing and the funeral will take place right at ten o'clock. Afterwards we will have a small gathering here at the Tipton in the ballroom…"

"It sounds like you've got it all planned out. So what do you need me for?"

"I was hoping while you're there if you could escort your grandmother and…"

"I'm not going," he stated interrupting and surprising the other man with that statement.

"But, it's your father's funeral, you have to go."

"No actually I don't," he replied getting up. "Now if we're done here, I've really got to go."

"Zack I strongly recommend that you change your mind."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I strongly recommend you mind your own business," and with that said he left the room and a very distraught looking Moseby behind.

* * *

"It's been three weeks," Cody angrily stated. "The excuses are wearing thin."

"Look I'm sure he'd be here if he could," Barbara told him while plumping up his pillow for what seemed like the hundredth time. "He's just busy…"

"Busy what, busy with school, work, a project what…don't give me that bullshit," Cody shouted. "I wish everyone would stop lying to me. I've been doing a lot of thinking since he left, and I know exactly why he doesn't come around."

"Cody he loves you…"

"Loves me…that's funny. He doesn't love me, he can't even stand to be in the same room with me."

Barbara was getting used to these temper tantrums, in fact, they were now pretty much a daily occurrence. She knew Cody was pissed off and she couldn't blame him. Under the circumstances she'd be pretty pissed off herself. She remembered the day the doctor had given him the news while he laid there so quiet, so numb. She wondered if he had even processed what he was being told. He stayed like that for a few days, every once in awhile he asked for his brother, but beyond that he was remained silent.

She and Carey were getting worried until one day he threw a lunch tray across the room scaring the hell out of them. Vicious insults and screaming continued until a couple of the nurses had to come in with a syringe and sedate him. The scene shook them up so much that they had to leave the room to gain some control. She didn't know what to do, she wanted everything to get better but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. At least not until Zack made an appearance.

But after several days of calls and showing up unannounced at their suite she had given up. She was getting to the point of feeling like some sort of a stalker, but all she could think about was Cody. He needed Zack, he'd said so himself the morning he first opened his eyes. But still the older twin kept his distance.

She gazed over at Cody once more as he fiddled with the remote control for the television set and sighed. She wanted to help him so badly, to hold him and make him feel whole again. But she knew he would never let her. She was losing him, and she knew it was all Zack's fault.

He was no longer the Cody everyone knew, but a darker, bitter and angrier version. Well no more, she refused to take this change lying down. She was going to help bring her Cody back, even if it meant dragging Zack back here in chains. The thought made her smile as she pictured the scene.

"Cody I'm going out for a few minutes…"

"And?"

"Do you need anything before I go?" she sighed fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the last remark he'd made. When no reply came she simply grabbed her things and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon. Carey should be here after her rehearsal is finished…"

"Don't forget to close the door on your way out," he snarled.

"Alright."

* * *

When Zack left the Tipton, he just started walking, he didn't care where or how far just as long as he didn't have to think about tomorrow, think about his father's funeral, about his brother lying in a bed unable to move without the use of his legs.

But most of all he thought about the events of the last few months. He had been so stupid so naïve, he let himself be played. And in the process it had been costly to those he loved so much. Everything he touched turned to ash and he was damned if he was going to be responsible for hurting anyone else.

He wasn't surprised when he stopped in front of an old building that housed the local mortuary. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized where he was headed. Still he knew why he was here. He couldn't get the image of his father in that warehouse out of his mind. Taking the steps two at a time he made his way toward the door.

He rang the bell and waited as a nice looking elderly gentleman opened the door for him. When he told him that he was inquiring over his father's funeral and that he wanted to view the body, he was instantly given access. After talking to the man for several minutes, Zack walked into a room filled with rows of pews. Flowers were laid out across the room and a keyboard was sitting next to the coffin where his father rested.

Still some distance away a thought in the back of his mind kept creeping forward. He wondered if he'd see his father here like he'd seen him at the warehouse. In spite of the fact that it may sound absurd, he desperately wanted to talk to the older man.

Taking a step up to the coffin he looked within it. Somehow this all felt so surreal, like it couldn't possibly be happening. If he didn't know better he would have thought it was all a dream, but sadly it wasn't and he was well aware of that. Gazing at his father's corpse, corpse he hated that word. It made the person seem so un-human, with that one description he became an object, and his stomach churned at the thought.

"Dad I wish you were here," Zack stated. "Life is so shitty right now, with Cody disabled and you gone, I don't know who to turn too. I wish I could talk to you, I know you were in that warehouse, I didn't imagine it. Please help me figure this out. I need you."

Nothing, who was he kidding, Kurt Martin was gone and there was no way to bring him back. They would never again share a conversation, he would never again feel comfort in his advice. His family's life was in ruins and it was all his fault. He was the only one responsible for the misery around him. His leaving would be for the best. He thought about Cody, about how empty he felt without him.

"Then don't you think you owe it to him to see him one time before you leave?"

Zack twisted around and realized no one else was in the room. Looking back at his father's silenced figure, he wondered if maybe it was him as he was still unable to get the recent incident out of his mind. But there was no way, so he chucked it up to imagination.

"I'm not your imagination," the voice repeated. "Turn around."

Zack turned around and got the shock of his life, standing before him was another figure, one that was very familiar to him. One that he would not, be able to run away from.

* * *

AN: Can you guess who this mysterious figure is? I'll try not to say too much, but this story is about to take you on quite a spin, and hopefully, you'll enjoy it! :)

Please read and review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Stepping Stones

* * *

Zack Martin felt like he'd just entered an episode of the Twilight Zone. That had to be the only explanation for what was happening. He wanted to believe that what he was seeing was his own imagination, but the apparition seemed so real. He almost wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a dream but he knew it would be pointless.

As the man looked back at him with that familiar smirk on his face, there was no denying it. "How?" he asked. "This can't be possible."

"You should know by now anything is possible," he replied smiling. "It's strange seeing you like this or more accurately, me."

"Are you me?" That statement sounded weird the moment it left his lips. But he had to know, if only to keep from going crazy.

"What do you think?"

"Are you?"

"Let's just say I've been in your shoes," he replied with a smirk. "It's been quite a few years, but we are definitely the same person."

"How?" Zack asked. "How did this happen?"

"Not sure," he replied. "One minute I was drinking my life away and the next minute Dad came into the room, which is strange since he's been gone for close to twenty years now."

Suddenly he looked over at the coffin as if seeing it for the first time. Searching his surroundings he instantly knew where he was. "Dad's funeral," he said holding back a tear and walking over to where the coffin lay.

"Actually the funeral is tomorrow morning," Zack replied.

"I thought, I wish I had said…something, anything…." He whispered unable to find the right words.

"Why are you here?" Zack asked not sure what else to say.

The older version of himself held a serious look on his face. He wasn't sure how much to tell him but he had to make himself clear.

"I'm here to save your life."

* * *

Cody Martin was in a dark place. Everything angered and annoyed him, he was snapping at everyone, cursing (something he'd never done before) and throwing things. It was almost as if the person he once was, actually died in that fire and the person he became was someone completely different, someone he didn't like.

He looked down at the blanket covering his legs in disgust. He hated what his life had become, he hated this hospital. Pity, that's all anyone around here offered him. Although they tried their best to be polite and friendly, he knew it was all for show. In fact at times they seemed too polite, too friendly, especially since none of them dared to look him in the eyes. He could tell they felt uncomfortable around him, not that he blamed them. What could one say in situations like this?

_Oh there goes the cripple, poor guy_. When he was alone like he was now, he would go over everything he knew they could be thinking. It was like having a recorder in his mind and every mean thing he could think of, replayed itself over and over again. What was worse is the dreams he'd have.

In his dreams he was a whole person again, or that's the way he saw it. He was in a huge field, running. At times so fast he almost felt like he was flying. He was surrounded by everyone he loved and who loved him, including Zack. He was so happy, then something happened and everyone began to turn away from him. When he tried to follow them he realized he couldn't and he became afraid. When he looked down he was sitting in a wheelchair, only the stupid thing wouldn't move. He tried to cry out but no one heard his pleas. That's usually about the time he'd wake up to a dark empty room and he'd be calling out to his brother.

His brother or lover didn't give a damn about him. He often wondered how fast it took him to get away. Did he sprint or run, he was probably out the door before the doctors could even finish the words to describe his condition. The guy probably couldn't stand to be in the same room with him longer then he had too. Well that was fine, if Zack didn't want to be around him then he didn't want to be around Zack. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

In truth, he still wanted him close. Cody was always the one with the plans with the high hopes for the future, and now that same future absolutely terrified him. He needed his brother for support and needed his lover for comfort. He couldn't deny that. He thought about picking up the phone to call him or sending mom with a message, but he knew if Zack wanted to still be with him, he would be.

* * *

"Save my life," the the young boy asked. "What do you mean, am I…are you?"

"We never were quite good with words," he smiled then took on a serious tone. "There are more ways to lose your life than simply dying."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It will soon enough," he told him. "As for right now you and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what," he stated. "Or more precisely, who."

"He doesn't need to see me," Zack told him. "In fact he's better off without me."

"Better off without you."

"Yes, better off."

"Wrong," he told him. "You don't know how wrong you are."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "After all I've done to him. He _is_ far better off without me."

"So you keep saying. But I've lived the life you are living right now. And I'm telling you if you keep going down this road it will only end in misery, for both of you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Come to think of it how do I know you're even here, or even me for that matter. Trust me, you don't know anything, so stop trying to butt in."

"Zack, you have a lot to learn."

"And let me guess you're here to teach me the error of my ways," he snickered. "No offense but that story has already been written."

"Don't take this the wrong way," the older man stated. "But you're a selfish bastard."

"Nope, no chance of taking that the wrong way," he almost laughed.

"I'm being serious," the other man stated. "If you leave Boston today, you will be destroying more than two lives."

"Really, why don't you tell me what happens if I leave today?"

"Zack why are you really afraid to see Cody," he asked. "And don't give me all this bullshit, about feeling responsible."

"I do feel responsible," Zack said.

"Maybe, but that's not the complete truth."

"Then what is the truth. Seriously, if you're me, then you would know."

"I can't convince you of something you haven't come to grips with yet. You have quite a few things to figure out, but this is not the place. You need to go to the hospital and see Cody if you ever hope to have a happy future."

"I can't do that," Zack sighed.

"Then it looks like we will all suffer."

* * *

Barbara decided to take the stairs up to the 23rd floor of the Tipton Hotel. She knew she needed a chance to think. And this allotted her the time to do it. She wasn't sure who she was more mad at, Cody for giving up so easily, or Zack for turning his back again.

She knew that he felt guilty because of everything that happened. But that didn't give him the right to make Cody feel like shit. He was supposed to love his brother and he was making him feel like nothing. Didn't he realize what this was doing to him. She knew the older twin was a big part of why Cody stopped himself from moving forward.

When she found out about Cody's condition she drove to the public library and checked out every book she could on the subject as well as spent countless hours on the internet. She hoped her research could be of help. But when she tried to talk to Cody and show him what she had found, he threw the pages onto the floor and screamed for her to get out. She recalled what happened afterward.

"I said get that shit away from me."

"Cody I was only trying to help."

"I don't need your help," he shouted. "I can take care of myself."

"Not right now," she stated. "But, by figuring out some kind of plan, I have no doubt in my mind that one day you will."

"Don't patronize me, trying to pretend like you care. I can see right through it."

"I'm not, but I'm not going to baby you either."

"What is that supposed to mean?'

"Everyone in here has been treating you with kid gloves," she told him. "Well, not me. I'm not going to stand by while you decide to waste your life away feeling sorry for yourself. You're better than that."

"Get out of my sight," he grunted disgusted.

"No!"

"What?" he asked shocked. "What do you mean no."

"I mean no, as in not going to happen."

Cody went to pick up a tray but she stopped him with her next few words. "You throw that at me, and I'll throw it right back."

"What is your problem?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Don't you understand, you can throw anything you want, curse me, push me, whatever but I'll always come back. I care about you and I won't leave you like..."

"Like who?" he shouted. "Huh, like who, like Zack."

"Cody I'm sorry he isn't here, I'm sorry he hasn't called or come by. I'm sorry his absence is hurting you. But that's not my fault. I'm here and I'm trying to help you. You can't keep shutting me off or pushing me away. You need help, whether or not you want to see it, you need me and your mother more than ever. You have to stop treating us like this."

"If you can't handle how I treat you, then there's the door," he shouted. "No one asked for your help, and no one asked you to care."

"Cody, I'm going down to the courtyard and I'm going to read a bit. When I get back I will demand an apology and you will grant me one," she stated preparing to leave before she turned once more to face him. "And one more thing, I don't scare that easy." With those simple words she was out the door before Cody could comment.

Now reaching the 23rd floor she hoped against hope that the person she sought would be here.

* * *

Carey sat in Moseby's office waiting for some kind of assurance that she and her family would pull through this. That one day they would wake up and all this suffering would be over. When she'd come in to talk to her friend, she'd only wanted to ask for a bit more time off. But the hotel manager had other plans.

He told her about the conversation he'd had with Zack earlier that day, and the fact that he knew how hard things were on all of them. "I didn't know what else to say," he stated.

"I don't know what to tell you," she replied. "He hasn't said two words to me since leaving the hospital."

"Carey, I know that this is tearing you and your boys apart, with Kurt's funeral being tomorrow. I mean, maybe this isn't the best time to bring this up."

"Bring what up?" she asked.

"I know things are going to be difficult with Cody's adjustment to his new situation and with Zack…anyway, I thought it might be a good idea if the three of you went to see a good family psychologist together. Possibly one that specializes in traumatic events like this one."

"I don't know," she stated. "I understand where you're coming from but…"

"All I'm asking is that you think about it."

"Thank you Marion, I will."

* * *

An: Okay did I surprise or thoroughly confuse you? ;) Trust me there is a reason for "Older Zack" to be there but it won't be known for quite sometime!

Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Hurtful

* * *

A hot bath and a glass of wine, two luxuries Carey Martin relished. Still even they couldn't help today. She was on pins and needles trying to figure out how to help her son's. The worst heartache as a mother was knowing that her children were hurting, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. She again thought about Kurt. No matter what happened or how bad things had gotten, he always seemed to know what to do to make everything better. She wished she held the same knowledge.

She thought about Cody lying in a hospital bed and Zack God knows where. She just couldn't understand why he hadn't at least gone to see his little brother. Hell, his lover. The word still made her feel a sadness that she'd never known before. She wondered about what Moseby had recommended. Maybe therapy wasn't such a bad thing after all.

She stepped off the elevator just as Barbara walked around the corner. She welcomed the slight distraction into her thoughts. Yet, she now thought about poor Barbara, she'd never realized how devoted she was to her youngest child. She took comfort in that, but at the same time her heart went out to her, because she knew that Cody would never reciprocate those feelings.

"Carey," the young girl smiled giving the woman a hug. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she replied as she took out her key card.

They walked in stunned to see a man sitting on the sofa. She gazed around the room and noticed he was the only one in the suite. "Can I help you?"

The man just stood staring at her which unnerved her quite a bit.

"Who are you?"

"Mo…Carey."

"How did you…I'm sorry I think you may have the wrong suite. Perhaps you should talk to the front desk manager."

"Mom," Zack called walking out of the bathroom. "Um…this is my basketball coach."

"Basketball coach?"

"Yeah, Mr. Riley."

Carey's instincts were telling her Zack was up to something. After all a mother knows these things, but right now that wasn't important. She needed to talk some sense into her son.

"Zack we have to talk about your behavior."

"Mom not now," he groaned stepping around her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her. "Yes, now!" she demanded pointing over toward the couch. "Mr. Riley, I don't mean to be rude but this is a family issue and I'd appreciate it if you…"

"He stays."

"Excuse me?" Carey questioned. "Why is that?"

"He stays."

Carey didn't argue with him because she knew that he would leave and she wouldn't get the chance to say what was on her mind. She eyed the other man with suspicion, and yet something seemed oddly familiar. Shaking her head she turned toward her son as Barbara and the man sat quietly preparing to listen to the interaction.

"Okay he can stay, either way you and I are going to talk about why you haven't gone to see Cody."

"Cody is fine without me," he seriously said. "Why is everyone getting on my case?"

"What is with you?" she asked. "I thought you loved your brother."

"I do love him."

"Then act like it," she snapped.

"You don't understand."

"Make me understand," she insisted. "Why don't you want to see Cody?"

"I told you why."

"That's bullshit and we all know it."

Barbara couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "I don't understand you. Why are you treating him like this?" Barbara stepped in front of him.

"It's none of your business," he shouted.

"None of my business," she yelled. "I've spent almost every waking moment with him. Where have you been?"

"Well, give the girl a medal," he sarcastically replied.

"You're being an ass you know that?" Barbara told him. "You may claim to love your brother but you don't give a damn about him."

"Don't tell me I don't give a damn," he growled.

"You don't, not the way I do."

"Here it is," he smirked.

"Here what is?"

"The truth," he said. "You're in love with him. Not that it matters much."

"What do you mean?"

"Because, it's still me he wants. Isn't it? It's still me he cries out to."

"Yes it is," she sadly stated. "And you're not around to answer that call."

"But you are?" he sneered. "To play second choice."

"Shut up Zack," she sneered.

"Must hurt like hell."

"What?" she quietly asked.

"To know that no matter what you do, or how hard you try, he'll never love you. Never want you."

"Zack that's enough," Carey told him.

"You don't know what you are talking about," the young girl stated as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I think I do," he claimed. "You're in love with him, but he won't have anything to do with you. And you know why that is, because you can't satisfy him the way I can."

"Fuck you!" Barbara was furious as she slapped his face as hard as she could.

"What's the matter did I hit a cord?"

"You bastard," she grabbed her purse and left the suite. "How can you be so hurtful? I hope this finally makes him see what a waste of time you really are."

* * *

Cody was sitting up in bed and staring at the picture of Zack in his hand. The picture took him back to one of the many picnics' they'd shared in the park. But this one, especially because this one was the one where they'd promised that no matter what happened they would be able to get through anything as long as they were together. Now thinking back he thought how ironic the situation was, and how unrealistic that statement had been.

Every once in awhile he looked over toward the phone and thought about dialing his cell number, but couldn't bring himself to do so. What was he waiting for, he wanted to talk to him so badly. He had so many questions, one of them being his brother's constant absence.

He felt so alone without him, so lost, so angry. He was supposed care about him, if not as lovers, as least as brothers and friends. Zack either lied, or he had taken one look at what Cody was reduced to, and decided that this was one situation he didn't want to have to get through. If the roles were reversed he wondered if he would have done the same. But he knew in his heart that was not the case.

Barbara silently walked into the room and discarded her things in a nearby chair. He knew right away something was wrong because she usually tried to be cheerful around him. Watching her now, she was anything but.

"What happened?" he asked.

He could tell she was debating on whether to tell him. "Barbara come on I know when you're upset."

"What do you care," she sighed. "So I'm upset, I've been upset for quite awhile. So what?"

"What happened?"

She noticed the concerned look in his eyes, and she knew that there was some semblance of the boy she'd come to love still in there somewhere. But, telling him his brother was an ass wouldn't help matters, still she needed to vent. Maybe she should have waited until she had calmed down a bit before she came here. She could have called a friend or gone to the park instead. Either way she supposed it was too late.

"I stopped at the Tipton."

He became quiet and thought about what that meant. "Was Zack there?" he asked dying to know the answer.

Barbara saw the lost look in his eyes and sighed. She knew she couldn't voice her theories about how his brother felt. "I saw him."

"What did he say?" Cody asked. "Did he ask about me?" he pleaded and she could almost make out a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"The truth is…" she began. "He was very quiet and didn't have much to say. But from the look on his face when I told him about you, I knew that his heart was breaking."

"Well, I guess that's something."

She had to turn away and pretend to organize his cart of things. "He loves you very much. He's just hurting right now and didn't want to make you feel bad. So he stayed away. He's only thinking about you, he's doing what he thinks is best for you." Barbara had to take a breath to keep from giving the lie away.

"He does?" Cody asked. "He didn't say…he didn't say anything about when he was going to be able to visit?"

Again the young girl took a deep breath. "Like I said, he didn't say much. But, I'm sure it will be soon."

"Do you think I should call him?"

Barbara was saved from answering when a nurse walked in with Cody's daily dose of medication. And as always a few minutes later Cody drifted off to sleep with Barbara sitting at his bedside. Gazing into his face she sighed. She thought about what Zack had told her, and logically speaking he was right. But she couldn't bring her heart to believe what he'd said as fact.

She began to cry as she ran a hand through his hair and ran a couple of fingers across his slightly parted lips. He looked so beautiful when he slept and she desperately wanted to kiss those lips once more, if only to help ease his pain. He may think of himself as half a person but she knew better. And no matter how hard she tried to reason her feelings away, they always came back with a vengeance.

Closing her eyes for a split second she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, shocked when she felt a hand grasp the back of her head and bring her closer. She only meant for it to be a small peck, a quick caress. But, he had other ideas and she couldn't stop herself when he opened his mouth and let her tongue wrestle with his. It was the most amazing experience she had ever felt.

When the kiss ended she leaned up and looked into his face he was still fast asleep. Her heart broke when in the next moment she heard him call out to his brother. Her tears returned as she grabbed a small blanket and covered him with it. As she then sat in the chair pulled her knees up to her chest and continued crying while Zack's words continued to haunt her.

* * *

"Zackary Martin, that was completely uncalled for. You owe that poor girl an apology. She's done so much for Cody. She's been there since day one and she didn't deserve that," Carey shouted at her son.

"Whatever," he huffed.

"You're skating on thin ice young man."

"I'm not twelve anymore."

"Then why are you acting like it?" She angrily asked. "It's time you grew up because right now you're being petty and selfish. You need to take a good long look in the mirror."

"You don't get it."

"No I guess I don't," Carey exclaimed trying to stay neutral. "Zack, you're not the one lying in a hospital bed right now. You're not the one who feels lost and alone here. You're brother is dying."

"What?" suddenly it was hard for him to breathe.

"Maybe not the way you think. But the Cody we love is slowly disappearing. He's being replaced by someone I don't wish to know. He needs you, and because you won't go to him. He's giving up on everything, including living. I understand that you've lost your father. I understand that you've given up. But you're not the only one who's hurting."

"I've lost more than anyone."

"Is that right, then answer me this?" she asked. "Do you even care about your brother?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What don't I get?"

"He's in there because of me," Zack cried. "If i hadn't done what I did, if none of this had happened then everyone would be far less miserable. I'm doing him a favor by keeping my distance. I don't want to hurt him anymore then I have."

"What do you think you're doing to him right now?"

"This pain is just temporary," Zack explained. "In a few months it'll be a memory and he'll forget all about it."

"Will you?"

"Mom?"

"Don't mom me?" she snapped. "Will you be able to forget?"

"That's not fair, this isn't about me. It's about Cody."

"Wow, that's funny coming from you," she snickered in disbelief. "You don't seem to remember that, he loves and admires you, not only that, but he needs you. You're basically turning your back on him. Not just physically but emotionally. All you can think about is yourself. I'm truly disappointed in you Zack. You're not the son I raised."

With that Carey marched out of the suite letting the door slam behind her. He turned around unable to say a word while his older self simply shook his head in regret.

* * *

An: Sorry for the slow update, I've been working on a story for the Strange Love Collection and also helping with the Suite Life Awards Show. The next chapter will be up soon and I'll also post an update to Heartfelt Misconceptions this weekend. I have some extra time this month so look for regular updates to both of these stories. :)

As always thanks in advance, please read and review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Shattered Warnings

* * *

The next day was a stressful one for the Martin family. It was hard to believe that this day had come. Human beings have such a creative way of putting off the inevitable at least in their own mind. It's always something that happens to someone else. Carey Martin wondered how often that crossed Kurt's mind before his death.

The pews were filled with people wanting to give their condolences. Carey was surprised to realize she didn't know many of them. She hadn't been close to her ex-husband's friends in the past few years. Beyond their boys she never really asked who or what was going on in his life. A fact that she deeply regretted.

The funeral was due to commence right at ten o'clock. She glanced at her watch to check the time, half past nine. Where was Cody, the bus was supposed to have him here fifteen minutes ago. She was about to call Barbara when the large vehicle pulled up to the entrance of the building. The doors opened and Cody was being helped off. Barbara took a hold of Cody's wheel chair as they made their way over to her.

Zack was standing off to the side when his brother arrived. He watched as Barbara helped him off the bus and wheeled him over to where their mother stood waiting. Everyone was very friendly and concerned about the younger twin. They all wanted to wish him the best of luck in his recovery before going inside.

The service was due to start in a few minutes so he watched as everyone took their seats. The family was assigned a special sitting area and he waited until everyone was inside before going in and taking a seat in the far back corner away from his family, away from Cody. Not that he didn't want to be near him, he just didn't know what to say.

He could feel a pair of eyes on him and he made the mistake of looking up. The eyes that mirrored his own were filled with questions. Questions he wasn't ready to answer. Still he couldn't pull away from that gaze. Those deep blue eyes were calling to him. Feeling uncomfortable and a bit out of sorts he decided to get some fresh air, at least that's what he told himself, the truth was he had to get away from his brother.

As Zack stood up to leave he didn't realize that Cody was about to try and do the same. Unfortunately he wasn't able to and something on the chair twisted and he went flying onto the floor. Zack was by his side in a minute holding his hand out to him. For a minute Cody just looked at it. He seemed like he was contemplating on whether or not to take it. The older boy didn't give him a choice and placed his arms under his shoulders lifting him with ease back into his chair.

"Don't touch me," Cody whispered. "I don't need your help."

Zack stared into those eyes. The eyes of the one he loved so much and he wanted so badly to hold him. So badly to reconcile, to admit he'd been an idiot. But, that voice in the back of his mind just wouldn't let him be. He knew he shouldn't listen to it, but it had a point. Zack was a screw up and he had screwed up everyone's life including his own. Still, he hated to see Cody so upset.

He knew what this was doing to him to them both. If he could he would take Cody in his arms and hold on tight. Make him understand how much he meant to him but this wasn't the time and that day would never come to light knowing what he knew. Still he needed to talk to his brother and make him understand why if nothing else he was keeping his distance.

Taking a hold of the handles on his wheel chair he pushed him outside in to the lobby and across the hall to a sitting room where they could talk. Barbara tried to step in only to feel a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going further.

"Zack what do you think you're doing?"

"We need to talk," Zack replied making sure to keep his distance knowing that if he didn't that would be the end of him. "We can't be together."

"And why is that?"

"I'm poison."

Cody did a double take not sure if he'd heard his brother correctly. "Poison?" he asked perplexed.

"You wouldn't be where you are now if it weren't for me."

Cody wasn't sure how to respond but he finally understood what was going on. All the fears he'd harbored and all the tears he'd shed were all because he thought he's lover was disgusted by him. And now he tells him this. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or pissed off. He decided pissed off was a pretty good emotion.

"You selfish jackass," he said through clenched teeth. "All this time you made me feel like shit because of a bruised ego."

"Cody!"

"No," he shouted. "What the hell gives you the right to do something like that, I needed you!"

"Cody you don't understand."

"Hell yes I understand. Damn you Zack."

"I get that you're angry, but if I had…"

"Do you realize what this did to me?" he forced himself to lower his voice before he continued. "I was devastated when they told me that I'd never walk again. The one person I wanted to be here with me, the one person I needed by my side, was you. But, you know what, not anymore. I never want to see you again."

"Cody please don't say that." Zack placed himself in front of Cody as he tried to roll around him. "I get it."

"No Zack I don't think you do," he disdainfully added. "You left me."

"I'm no good, for either one of us," Zack said quietly. "I thought it was for the best."

"The best for you, or the best for me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm done," he stated.

"What…" he asked a lump forming in his throat. "Cody?"

"No."

"I'm sorry…I?"

"You what?" he replied. "I can't deal with this right now. If you hadn't noticed dad's funeral is taking place and we need to be in there."

"Fine, but let's talk after."

"Maybe."

"Cody?"

"I said maybe," he half shouted. "Now get out of my way."

Zack had no other choice but to do what was asked of him. As Cody pulled open the door he came face to face with his twin. Only this time he didn't look the same. The younger boy froze. He'd know those eyes, that smile, anywhere.

"Cody."

"Zack?" Cody turned in his wheelchair and looked behind him expecting to see an empty room. Instead he saw his brother standing there as a few seconds later the other man stood beside him. "How?"

"I'm not sure," the older man replied. "I can't believe it, you look so…"

"So what?"

"Wonderful."

"Zack?" he stared at the two perplexed. "When, how?"

"I don't know."

"This can't be possible," he replied in shock. "I think I better talk to the nurses," he said more to himself than anyone else. "They may be over medicating me."

"Cody listen to me?" the older man leaned down bracing himself on one knee. "I need to tell you something."

"No, this isn't real and I'm done. So whoever you think you are. Or whatever prank you and my brother are pulling, better stop now."

"Cody listen to him…"

"No," Cody half shouted in anger turning in his chair and heading for the door.

Zack felt the older man place a hand to his stomach as an indication that he remain where he was. Sadly they watched him go, before they quietly followed him back into the room where the service was getting ready to commence.

They both remained in the back as Barbara placed his brother's chair next to the entrance to her pew, turning back toward him, with an absolute warning in her eyes.

* * *

"So is that it?" Zack asked his younger self a couple of hours later as they sat on a park bench.

"You heard what he said," Zack replied. "He's done."

"You're not going to fight for him?"

"He doesn't want me too," he replied. "I've been such an idiot."

"Yes you have."

"Thanks a lot," Zack sighed. "How do I fix this?"

"Do you want to?"

"More than anything."

"You meet him half way," he replied. "Fight the urge to be a jackass and apologize."

"I tried to do that."

"Try a little harder."

Zack thought about that for a moment and another thought came to mind. "Zack…wow that sounds weird," he told himself. "What happened to Cody?"

"You know what happened to Cody, the fire…"

"No, I mean, when you came back you said…what happened to him?"

"I really don't think…"

"I want to know," he demanded folding his arms across his chest. "Now!"

"He had it rough," he cleared his throat trying to hold back the pain and tears that he'd fought so long to suppress. "I never came back. I left Boston the same day I came to see you. I was lost in self pity and guilt. I was selfish not thinking about anyone but myself. And that included Cody. I tried to keep in touch for a couple of years, even sent him some money and other things. But our relationship was too damaged to fix."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"His life spiraled out of control. He never got over losing his legs, he became depressed and filled with insecurities and anxieties. Eventually he seemed to always be in one kind of pain or another. His doctors didn't know what to do with him so they kept filling him up with those damn prescriptions. Pain med's, blood pressure, anxiety, depression, on and on it went until he was taking up to a dozen pills a day. Eventually though, his doctors failed him. They gave him just enough to become addicted then pulled the plug in fear of what the retaliation might be. Mom and Barbara tried to help him, but in the end he resented them for it."

"Where were you when this was going on?"

"I was in every town across the map. I'd spend a day here a few weeks there, a month down south, a few months up north. I don't think I lasted more than six months in any given place. I guess I was searching for something, anything to fill this void in my life. Liquor didn't help, drugs, prostitutes, male or female," he pulled out a cigarette before continuing, which surprised Zack since he hated the smell of the things. "By the time I woke up from my nightmare I realized it was too little too late. I'd hit rock bottom. That's when I paid attention to that aching need inside me. The one that always called out for Cody. I'd fought it so long, so hard, but it resurfaced no matter what I did."

"What happened to Cody?"

"I'm here to save you Zack," he sadly stated as a tear ran down his cheek.

"What happened to Cody?"

"They found him in a bathtub with an iron," he cried. "He'd electrocuted himself to death."

All of Zack's insides were burning , his stomach was churning as he grabbed onto it just before relieving the contents into the nearest trash bin. As he tried to gain some control his older self walked over, "Please no more, I don't want to hear anymore."

The older man placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one had to tell me he was dead, it was something I just knew. All the papers carried the story as if he weren't a real person. Just another half beat druggie who messed up his life. They didn't have memories of his laughter, his smile, the way he cared about a person…his touch."

"I said no more."

Zack found himself being spun around and their eyes made contact. "Yes, you wanted to hear this in the first place. So shut up and listen."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," he shouted. "And you will. You're head is so far up your ass right now, you can't see straight. You have a chance to fix this, he needs you. So forget all the self loathing bullshit that you've been spewing lately and man up. If you don't, you're going to lose him."

"But, I've already lost him."

"Not yet," he replied with conviction. "Fight for him."

"Who am I supposed to fight?"

"Figure it out."

"Barbara?"

"Barbara has nothing to do with this," he sadly replied. "She's angry right now, so it will be tough to get around her. But eventually she'll understand."

"Then who?"

"I can't answer that."

"I don't understand."

"That's because you are choosing not to."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Wake up Zack, because if you don't," he lowered his voice in warning. "You will die."

* * *

AN: Sorry this is so late in updating. But I do have the next chapter in the works to post within the next couple of days. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – When Sorry isn't Enough

* * *

Zack stood outside Cody's hospital room unsure of what to do next. He'd acted like such an ass. He needed to redeem himself after all he'd done. If he was brave he'd face things like a man, but bravery seemed to be in short supply lately, at least where he was concerned.

Still, he thought about what could happen. Best case scenario Cody would forgive him and all would be right again. Worst case scenario Cody would kick him in the teeth and tell him he never wanted to see him again. Something Zack was sure he probably deserved.

What his older self had told him about the future really shook him. Losing Cody to a life like the one he described was not something Zack was about to let happen. He knew his brother, he knew the depth in which he cared about people, about life. He wasn't about to let him give up so easily. It was time for him to man up as he'd been told to do.

Placing his hand on the door handle he sighed and walked in. _Here goes nothing_ he thought.

Inside the room Cody was sitting up about to enjoy his breakfast when his brother walked in. He instantly knew what was going to happen. Or what Zack thought was going to happen. He would apologize expecting him to accept and all would go back to the way things were.

"Hey Codes."

"Hey Zack," Cody replied. "What brings you by?"

"I came to see you."

"Okay, so now you've seen me."

"I know your upset," he said walking over and pulling up a chair. "But, I'm really sorry."

There it was the sorry card. "I'm sure you are." When he didn't say anymore Zack continued.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Do you?" he sneered. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Codes."

"What do you want Zack?"

"I want to make things right between us."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I heard."

"Cody give me a break here, this isn't exactly easy for me."

"A break, you want a break," Cody shook his head. "I don't know whether to laugh or get angry."

"Okay, I deserve that," Zack stated. "But, Cody I don't know what else to say. You have to meet me half way here."

"There's nothing much to say."

"Yes there is, I know there is. What do you want?"

Zack's expression was so lost and hurt that he almost gave in. But then, he remembered waking up every morning longing to see him and being disappointed.

"You know what I want," he took a breath and Zack waited for him continue. "I want you to leave."

"That's not going to happen."

"You asked me to tell you want I want and I'm telling you. I want you to leave and not come back. I want to forget you ever existed and maybe then I'll begin to feel better. You hurt me, and I can't forget that, leave."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Don't you get it sorry isn't enough this time. I'm done, I can't take anymore betrayals from you."

"Cody I love you…"

"I know you do that's the sad part of this entire situation. I know you love me. But, love isn't always enough. There has to be more Zack. Give and take, you take but you don't give. I'm tired of it. I'm sick and tired of all the promises and the bullshit you feed me. Now I'm asking you one more time. Leave."

"I'm telling you one more time, I'm not going to do that."

"Then I guess we have a problem."

"I guess we do."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked as she stepped through the door. "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

"Barbara I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked a bit taken back.

"I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. It wasn't fair to you and you didn't deserve it. It's obvious that you care very deeply for Cody and you've helped him a lot. I was out of line and I know that now. I just hope one day we might become friends."

"Are you for real?"

Zack smiled in spite of himself. "Yes, I'm for real and I am sorry," he added as Barbara eyed him suspiciously.

"Thank you Zack I appreciate your apology but, I don't think Cody is up for this right now," she stated glancing over at the somber look on the younger twin's face.

"I'll wait until he is," Zack replied as he too looked over. "As long as it takes, I'll wait."

Cody didn't reply to that simply put his bowl down and pushed the cart away from him. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Barbara?" Came a familiar voice in the direction of the doorway. "Why don't we go get a bite to eat?"

"Bob?" Zack stated surprised as he jumped up to go greet his friend.

"Hey Zack, long time."

"Too long," the older twin smiled. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh here and there," the red headed boy replied with a grin. "Barb, are you coming?"

Barbara looked from one boy to another unsure whether to go with Bob or stay with Cody. She knew that it would probably be best to go, but, she knew how livid Cody was when they returned from the funeral yesterday. Still she also knew that if anyone could get through to Cody it would be his brother. So for his sake she would leave them alone.

"Alright," Barbara stated. "But Zack, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't do anything to upset him. He's very fragile right now."

"I understand."

"See that you do," she replied before taking Bob's outstretched hand and letting him lead her out of the room.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Barbara told Bob as they were about to get on the elevator. "He was so hurt and angry last night."

"Barbara, I know that he wasn't too keen on seeing Zack again this soon. But he is his brother and they need a chance to work things out," Bob stated. "Look you must be hungry. Let's get a bite to eat, relax a bit and then I'll bring you back to see Cody."

"I guess your right."

"I know I'm right," he grinned. "I'm always right."

"Since when?"

"Since like forever," he chuckled while she rolled her eyes and they headed in the direction of the nearest deli. When they finally got there they took a small seat next to the window and watched the foot traffic go by. "You know I have a bit of a confession to make."

"You do?" Barbara replied sipping on her green tea. "What is it?"

"I guess it's okay to say this now. But, I had a crush on you in school."

"Really, why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked surprised.

"Cody's my friend," he replied.

"Good call."

"Besides, I could see how much you loved him. How much in love you still are."

"It's that obvious huh?"

"For someone who knows you, yeah it is," he said while sipping on his drink. "Barb, I'm not one to meddle in other people's affairs but…"

"Then don't, please I've heard it all before. Let's just enjoy ourselves. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Back at the hospital all was quiet until a nurse came in to give Cody his medicine. He smiled at Cody who smiled back. He seemed nice, really cheery and upbeat. Zack wanted to hit him. There was something about the way his brother perked up as soon as the man walked in. Something that made his insides hurt.

"Hi, I'm Ray."

"Zack, Cody's brother."

"Cool nice to meet ya," he smiled shaking Zack's hand before turning his attention to his patient. "So Codes, how are you feeling this morning?"

Did the guy have to call him Codes. That nickname was only reserved for him.

"Better now that you're here."

Zack wanted to slug them both. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cody was flirting with this guy right in front of him.

"Okay it looks like everything is good," he stated. "Let's check your legs. I need to massage them in order to keep the blood flowing."

"Sounds good to me," Cody smiled suggestively making the guy blush.

"I can do that," Zack stated making Ray pause.

"No I think he can handle it," Cody remarked through lowered eyelids. "Thanks anyway."

For the next few minutes Zack stood by the window avoiding the scene behind him. Cody was really milking this for all its worth, and it was driving him crazy. He was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when Ray was finished.

"I guess we're finished for now," Ray smiled. "I'll be back later."

"I'm looking forward to it," Cody cooed. "It can get pretty lonely in here all by myself. Company is nice."

"I think so too," Ray replied as their hands lingered a little bit too long for Zack's taste.

"Don't you have other patients you need to look in on?" Zack sneered.

"As a matter of fact I do, but I can't forget my favorite."

"That's great," Zack remarked ushering him toward the door. "See ya."

"Zack what the hell?"

"Exactly, what the hell?"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem, you were practically purring."

"What do you care?" Cody asked. "We aren't together anymore. So I can do anything with anyone I want to."

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Nice, thanks a lot," Zack growled grabbing his coat and stepping out of the room. He knew that Cody was doing this to get a rise out of him. Well it wasn't going to work. He stepped back into the room and walked over to his bedside. Taking his face in his hands he thoroughly kissed him. After a minute or so he felt Cody begin to respond and pulled back. "It's not going to work. I don't care how many guys you flirt with to try and get rid of me. It won't work. I'm here for the long haul and you just have to deal with that."

"You think you know it all don't you," he stated. "Well you don't know anything."

"We'll see about that," he replied a bit lustfully. "Its game on Codes, and by the time it's over, you'll be the one flat on your back." He growled seductively eyeing his lovers bottom lip.

"Don't be so sure about that," Cody purred making Zack smile.

"We'll see."

"I guess we will."

* * *

AN: I know, I know…been awhile. But I've gotten a burst of inspiration. So hang on to your seats it's going to be a bumpy ride. :)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – A New Threat

* * *

"Zack don't you have somewhere to be?" Cody asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Nope," he replied through a mouth full of jello. "You know this cafeteria food isn't half bad."

"You haven't had to eat it for the last few months."

"True."

Cody rolled his eyes and scooted down so he could bury his head underneath the covers. He thought maybe if he pretended to fall asleep Zack would take the clue and leave him alone for awhile. But then he had to wonder if that's really what he wanted.

The door opened and another man walked in. From his speech he could tell this was the man from the funeral that Zack had befriended. There was definitely something about him that was too familiar to ignore. But, he refused to believe that what his gut instinct was telling him was even remotely true or possible.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I guess. I missed Cody. I know it's not the same but, I don't know."

"I do," Zack smiled pretending he didn't know that his brother was wide awake.

He loved his Cody and he couldn't imagine how unbearable life would be like without him. Gazing over at the other man looking over at him in sadness he figured he was thinking around the same lines.

"How long has he been gone?"

"He passed away six years ago."

Cody felt a chill rush over him but refused to give into the temptation to show any physical movement.

"I made such a mess of things."

"I hate to say it but Cody did this to himself."

"He didn't lose his legs by himself," Zack stated sadly. "If I had only stopped the fire somehow, I just don't understand why they sent me back here. Why not send me back to a time before the fire."

"I don't know," the younger boy replied. "But you can't entirely blame yourself. Cody did have some say in what happened to him."

"That wasn't he's fault."

"Whose fault was it?"

Zack's eyes turned dark and his younger self couldn't help but notice.

"It's not important anymore. If I had been there things would have been different. But I wasn't, and it's all my fault he lived and died the way he did."

"No it wasn't, not entirely. Cody chose to end his own life," Zack told the older man.

"I just can't believe he would let himself be taken in like that," he stated in anger obviously remembering. "That guy played him like a violin, and by the time I knew about it, it was too late."

"What was his name?"

"He died of a drug over dose about ten years ago, besides the damage was done. So I guess it doesn't really matter now."

"Zack the guy would still be around in this time right," he theorized. "What was his name?"

"They called him Cigs because he constantly had a cigarette in his mouth."

"What was his real name?"

"Look like I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"I do, if this guy ends up being someone I have to watch out for I need a name," he demanded. "I want to know, hell, I need to know."

The door opened again and the male nurse that Cody had flirted with earlier walked in. Before anyone knew what happened Zack's eyes bulged out in shock and anger. He was on him in less than a second. It took a minute before his younger version reacted. The kid looked absolutely terrified as his attacker began his assault.

Cody was sitting up watching in shock at what was going on. He couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as this man slammed his fist into Ray's stomach and then belted him across the face. The boy drew back in pain as his brother finally managed to pull the guy off the poor nurse and place himself in between them.

"Zack be careful," Cody cried just as Zack managed to literally restrain himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Ray growled.

"Where's Cigs?" the nurse didn't seem to want to answer but flinched when Zack took a menacing step forward causing his younger self to push him back a few inches.

"Who are you?" Ray demanded. "And what do you want with my cousin?"

"Where is he?"

"How do you know him?"

"You answer my questions and I'll answer some of yours," he retorted still angry but trying to keep it under control. "Where is he," he added more as a statement then an actual question.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Ray shouted as another nurse came walking in.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked. "Ray what happened?"

"It's nothing Sylvia, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, who started this?" she demanded while examining Ray's bruises. "Either I get an answer now or you will both be restricted from ever coming into this room again. Now I'll ask you one more time, who started this?"

"It was me," Cody chimed in. "I said some stuff, things got heated and Ray unfortunately got in the way when he tried to stop it," he explained waiting for Ray to argue the facts.

"Yeah, that's what happened," Ray told her. When she didn't seem to believe it he continued. "I promise."

She eyed him cautiously then glared over at the two other men in the room, "For the time being, maybe you should both go."

"No, don't blame them, it was all my fault. Please let them stay. I promise this won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," she sternly replied leaving the room and taking Ray with her so she could examine his wounds.

Zack whirled around on his older self. "What the hell was that?" He demanded looking pretty pissed off.

"Precisely what I want to know," Cody interrupted. "I want the truth. Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"You know who I am," he replied lowering his voice.

"I want to hear it from you."

"My name is Zack Martin, and I'm your twin brother."

"No, he's my twin brother. I don't know who the hell you are," he replied pointing over to where Zack stood.

"Codes, hear him out."

"This is impossible."

"I have some things to take care of. I'll be seeing you," the older man stated before heading for the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack wait," the younger boy stopped him in his tracks. "Wow, that sounded weird."

"This isn't your fight."

"The hell it isn't," he half shouted. "Is he the reason Cody…killed himself."

"Hello still here."

"Code's shut up," he growled. "Tell me the truth."

"Do us both a favor," the older man stated.

"What's that?" the younger man asked.

"Don't let Ray anywhere near him."

"Alright," he said watching him walk away.

"Zack I want the whole story and I want it now."

"I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think," Cody sighed slightly shaking his head. "You know what I mean?"

Zack walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Zack there's a perfectly good chair sitting right in front of us."

Zack ignored his brother and made himself more comfortable. "Do you want to hear this or not?" When Cody quietly nodded he began to recount all he knew of this man who shared his name.

* * *

In the meantime Carey was sitting outside at one of the tables when her son walked up. Or more accurately the older version of her son walked up. He was so distracted with where he was going that at first he didn't see her sitting there.

"Coach Riley," she tried again and finally the man turned toward her with a smile. "Care to sit down?"

"Sure mo…" he began but cleared his throat. "Sure."

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem upset."

"Long day," he replied leaving it at that.

"I can understand that," she stated a sad look crossing her features. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for being so kind in looking after my son. Right now he's lost, and with his father gone…well, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Still I do have to admit I was a bit surprised, I thought I knew all of Zack's coaches. So I apologize if I seemed a bit suspicious."

"No apologies necessary, I understand."

They sat there in silence for a moment unable to put their thoughts into words.

On Carey's part she was worried about her son's and needed some kind of reassurance that everything would turn out okay. She missed Kurt. When it came to the boys, he was always someone she could run to and confide in. He knew how to deal with any situation. He was her rock and now that he was gone she wished she'd told him that more often.

On Zack's part here sat his mother. The woman who had nurtured him, protected him, raised and sacrificed for him. The first woman he'd loved and the only woman he missed. She was his mommy and for no other reason than that he wanted to forgo his promise to be a bystander and tell her the truth. No matter how crazy that truth might be, he needed to be honest with her. But, what he wanted and needed were far from what had to be done. And so he remained simply Zack's coach.

"I love those boys," he heard her say pulling him out of his thoughts. "I'd give my life up for them if I knew it would erase all their pain."

"I know," he said sympathetically. "Anyone who's spent ten minutes in a room with you knows that."

"I don't know what to do," she said as a small tear escaped her eye. "They're so lost and have such thick walls around them. Walls I can't break through," she sighed quietly. "You must know a trick or two, after all you're a coach. I'm sure you've dealt with thick walls before. How do you get through them?"

"With time and a lot of patience they eventually fall."

"I hope your right," she replied honestly. "Because truthfully, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

* * *

"So he's you."

"Pretty much."

"Zack, you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I know."

Cody sat there trying to figure out how in the world something like this was possible, but, unfortunately his mind kept coming up with blanks. Then another thought occurred to him and in spite of his fear he had to ask.

"Zack."

Zack noticed the hesitation in his voice and immediately wrapped an arm around him. He knew what his brother was thinking and he could have kicked himself for talking about it with him in the room.

"What happened to me?"

"Do you really want to hear this?"

Cody didn't verbally respond, simply nodded. Zack pulled his brother to his chest and cradled him in his arms. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to hold him and he could have kicked himself for this as well.

"Zack?"

"I'm sorry," he said as he began to fill him in on everything Zack had told him.

The next few minutes were filled with questions and Zack tried his best to answer them all but it wasn't an easy task. It was especially hard for him to explain where his other self had been all those years. Still he had to be as honest with Cody as possible. When he was finished the room was quiet and he would have thought his twin fell asleep except in the next moment he started shivering violently. He didn't know if it was from his physical condition or the shock of what he'd just heard but Zack instantly pushed the nurses call button.

* * *

An: This chapter is pretty much a filler but still had to be written. Please read and review.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Open Eyes

* * *

The small room filled with anxious sighs and impatient pacing as the Cody's family waited for the doctor to return. As they watched the minutes on the clock tick by painfully slow they each thought about what had brought them here. First Maddie, then the plane crash, then the fire, they all seemed like destiny's way of working against them. Destiny's way of saying you shouldn't be here. Looking over at Cody fast asleep in his bed, they wondered what the doctor would find.

Just when they thought that they'd all go batty the doctor finally walked into the room. "I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting but I had a slight emergency to take care of with one of my other patients."

"We understand," Carey walked over and stood by her son's hospital bed.

"What happened?" Zack asked. "Why was he shaking like that?"

"It's what we call a paraplegic spasm, or a spasmodic episode," when everyone looked confused he explained further. "Muscle spasms are very common with patients who have been in a traumatic accident and no longer have the use of their legs. His nerve cells don't fully control his legs anymore so during one of these episodes the legs can twitch and tremble, often causing the entire body to shake. Since Cody isn't used to his condition yet, he doesn't know how to manage it."

"I'm confused if he doesn't have any sensations in his legs, how is he able to control them?"

"Over time he will learn to take certain steps in order to be in better control. Sometimes changing positions can alleviate some of the symptoms. They aren't harmful, but can be very uncomfortable and at times painful. Now these spasms are frequent for the first few months, but after that, they should only occur sporadically throughout his life."

"Is there something you can give him?" Carey asked not wanting to see her son in pain.

"There are medicines that I can prescribe to help him. But I must warn you they can be very addictive such as with his pain medications," he informed them of a few more obstacles they may face before Cody was fully functional again. "I wish I could be of more help but I must get back to my rounds. If you need anything further use the call button and one of the nurses will find me."

"Thank you Doctor," Carey said as he left the room. "My poor baby," she sighed as she kissed Cody's forehead and brushed the bangs back from his eyes. "I wish I could do something to take this all away."

"Me too," Barbara whispered as she stood on the other side of Cody's bed. "He doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves this," Zack stated, echoing everyone's thoughts.

Barbara nodded and sat down next to Cody as she lovingly caressed his cheeks. Zack watched the intimate way she brushed her fingers over his skin and how much care went into each stroke. He never realized it until that moment just how much she did love his brother. He began to recall all the horrible things he'd said to her and immediately felt guilt and sadness. To love someone that much and be denied, was a hard thing to bear. He of all people should have understood that.

Everyone remained quiet as a small whisper could be heard. "Zack." Barbara immediately paused in her movements and let a single tear fall. She gently leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss on Cody's cheek before standing up and leaving the room with Bob behind her.

Zack followed them outside and gently tugged on her arm. "I'm sorry for the things…for everything."

Barbara turned toward him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle squeeze. "I know. I'm sorry too." She slightly smiled as she released him. "He loves you so much, I know that now…I guess I've always known. There will never be anyone else for him but you. Take care of him."

"You can count on it," Zack replied giving her one last hug before she and Bob walked away.

* * *

"It's a sad thing isn't it?"

"What is?" Zack asked himself.

"Not being able to be with the one you want."

Zack turned toward the older man and for the first time really began to study him. He looked older than his years and there was a sadness in his features. A sadness, that can only be acquired by a person who had lived hard. He wondered how many sleepless nights, how many cold motel rooms this man had seen. Traveling from one place to another without someone beside you must have been lonesome. Suddenly it all made sense, and he realized that he didn't want that life. He wanted the life only Cody could give him.

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know," the other man answered. "I guess that depends on you."

Zack nodded and turned to walk away. He was about to say something more but when he turned back he found only an empty hallway. Somehow he knew that Zack had gone home and he made himself a promise that it would be a home worth going back too.

* * *

Zack turned the corner and walked back into Cody's room to see his brother smiling. His mother fussed with his hair and Cody tried his best to look annoyed. The scene filled him with a happiness and a warmth he hadn't known for awhile. Without another word he walked in sat down next to Cody and pressed their lips together. It didn't take but a minute for Cody to respond.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Carey whispered as she left the room gently closing the door behind her.

"I love you baby," Zack whispered next to Cody's ear. "I always have and I always will."

"Zack…"

"I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot. I didn't…"

Cody placed to fingers to his lips to silence him from going further. "Stop, no apologies, no excuses. Right now I just want one thing."

"What is that?"

"A promise," Cody whispered.

"Anything."

"No matter what life throws at us, we face it head on, and we face it together."

"I promise," Zack said drawing a cross against his heart like they used to do when they were children.

"Good, because I'm holding you to that," he told him before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down for a kiss. "Mmm…I've missed this. I've missed you."

"Me too, baby."

"Hold me Zack, and never let me go."

Zack crawled into bed with his lover and did just that. A few minutes later they fell asleep content and happy to be alive and free to love one another.

* * *

AN: Okay kind of sappy but I liked it. One more chapter everyone and the story will sadly end. But, I hope it's been a good one and everyone was at the very least entertained.

I'd like to know what everyone thinks, so again if you don't feel comfortable reviewing, please send me a pm. Many Thanks! :)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – A New Beginning

* * *

The room was cool in the afternoon light as Zack wrestled with the urge to stay in bed. To his way of thinking it wouldn't be such a bad idea if he won. He snuggled deeper into the covers and closed his eyes. Stretching across the pillow he was surprised when he didn't find who he was looking for. Another realization suddenly struck him, for a hospital it was way too quiet.

He turned trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes when he suddenly sat up. Taking a glance around the room he was surprised to find he was back in his bed at the Tipton hotel. When had this happened he wondered as he got up and put two feet on the floor. He felt out of sorts and somewhat confused. Shrugging it off he decided it was probably just do to being groggy from too much sleep.

As he stood up he was shocked to see that he was nude. He wasn't even wearing a pair of boxers. Walking over toward the dresser he pulled open a drawer and removed a fresh pair. A few minutes later after pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt he opened the door and found Cody sitting at the kitchen table with an open book in front of him. His heart instantly melted. He was so amazing to look at and Zack took a minute to just take in the beauty that was his brother and smiled at the realization that he was all his.

Cody looked up apparently sensing that he was being watched. His eyes filled with a slight concern as he waited for Zack to say something. When he simply stared Cody got up and walked over. Before he knew what was happening Zack was by his side and had him in his arms. Cody stood stunned as his arms wrapped around the other boys shoulders.

"Zack what are you doing," he remarked a bit taken back by the sudden concern.

"Codes your walking," he replied stunned. "How?"

"What do you mean how," Cody asked. "I put my feet on the floor and began to move. Isn't that how it usually happens?"

"You can't walk. Your accident."

"My what," Cody said trying to stand up, but Zack had his arms wrapped around his waist and that was out of the question. "Are you okay?"

Zack grinned and nuzzled his neck. "Zack I told you we can't." With some work Cody managed to pull away from him and walk back over to the table not realizing Zack was standing right behind him, he turned colliding with the other boy. "Zack…" Cody was stopped when his brother pressed their lips together.

Cody pressed his palms to Zack's chest with the intent of pushing him away, but as soon as he felt those soft lips so tenderly brush against his own, he couldn't fight the urge to let the kiss continue. Cody's arms slipped around Zack's shoulders and he opened to him. When he felt Zack's tongue enter his mouth he openly sighed and pressed himself against him. Zack stopped the kiss long enough to bend over and place an arm under Cody's knees. In one fluid motion he picked him up and carried him back toward the couch. Zack's attention was back on his neck and he marveled in the sensuous touch. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should stop this. Especially when Zack ran his fingers under his shirt, still he questioned if this would be such a bad thing. It didn't feel bad, in fact it felt incredible. But he knew what he had to do.

"Zack," Cody whispered trying not to let his hormones do the talking. "Please."

"Baby…"

"No, we have to stop," Cody said again between sighs. "Zack I mean it. Stop!"

Zack was instantly taken back. "What's wrong?"

"Try, everything," Cody mumbled as he stood up and walked back over to the table so he'd be out of arms reach. "Try the fact that we're brothers and twins. Try the fact that this would be hard for mom to take, and lastly try Maddie." He told him as he waited for an answer. When he simply looked at him like he'd grown two heads he continued.

"Maddie you remember her, right. Your girlfriend."

"Codes are you okay?" now it was Zack's turn to ask. "Maddie is…"

"Zack sorry I'm late I had some inventory to count before Moseby would let me clock out. But, at least it means overtime," Maddie smiled as she walked into the room and gave him a great big hug before seeing the pale expression on his face.

Maddie and Cody both looked worried now. Zack looked like he'd seen a ghost and could pass out at any moment. Cody walked over and stood next to his brother so if that was the case he'd be able to grab him before he hit the floor.

"Maybe you should sit down," he advised before heading over to the sink and filling a glass with water.

While he was handing the glass to him, it appeared Zack couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. Any other time she would have been thrilled but the look on his face at the moment was freaking her out a bit.

"Should we call Chip?"

"That guy doesn't know one end of a thermometer from another, what makes you think he'd be of any help," Cody replied never taking his eyes off Zack. "Come on man, your scaring me. Say something."

As if snapping out of his trance Zack looked to Cody and then to Maddie then back again. When it finally sank in she was in the room he must have jumped back about ten feet.

"Zack what's wrong?" Cody asked now frightened by what had just happened.

"This isn't possible," Zack muttered. "How the hell, this isn't happening."Before anyone could stop him he bolted out the door and into the elevator.

Zack rode the elevator down twenty four floors to the basement and when the doors opened to Arwin's old office he stepped off and headed inside. He needed some alone time, sometime to think and recuperate before he lost his mind. What the hell was happening to him. Nothing was making sense.

"Zack!" the older twin heard his brother call out to him but refused to answer until he figured out what was going on. He should have known better. When the bookcase to the secret room opened, he wasn't surprised. "Zack what happened?"

"Codes I…"

"You what?"

"I'm losing my mind," Zack stated rubbing his forehead as he paced back and forth.

"Dude, your scaring me," Cody told him as he walked over grabbed his wrist and lead him to a nearby chair. "Talk to me."

"You're going to think I'm crazy," he stated.

"I could never think that," Cody said. "Come on bro, try me. Tell me what's wrong."

Zack began to tell him about everything he'd experience over the past couple of years and the more he spoke the wider Cody's eyes became. It wasn't hard to understand why, he was flipping out so it made since that his brother would do the same. When he was finished Cody was about to sit down on the floor, but without another thought Zack pulled him onto his lap.

"This is…" Cody began.

"Crazy," Zack finished for him. "What was the last thing that happened before I went to sleep?"

Cody turned in his lap so they were facing each other. "I was standing in the doorway," he suddenly turned away embarrassed.

"Cody?" Zack smiled recalling his state of undress at the time.

"I was about to explain further why we couldn't be together," while speaking his eyes glazed over and his attention turned to his brothers full lips.

Without realizing what he was doing he began to rub a couple of fingers over that soft flesh. His breath hitched when Zack took a hold of his hand and placed a kiss on each fingertip. Cody closed his eyes and Zack shifted him in his lap so he could feel the mound beneath him. Cody leaped off of his lap and was now looking down at him. He couldn't mistake the look of desire and want in his brothers eyes and he knew his eyes mirrored Zack's.

"Don't pull away from me," Zack whispered. "Codes if by some miracle this is our second chance then don't fight it. I made a lot of mistakes and I plan on remedying that."

"Zack, I'm afraid."

"I'm right here," the older boy stretched out his hand and waited patiently for Cody to make up his mind. "I love you baby. I'll wait forever if you want me too. I just pray I won't have too."

The younger twin stood unsure. His palms were sweating, while his heart beat a mile a minute. So many worries went through his mind. There were so many questions that needed answers. Still, at the moment, he wasn't sure he cared to find them. For at the moment he knew where he wanted to be and with who.

"Zack," Cody sighed as he ran into his arms and in an instant he was back in his lap.

Zack took things slowly and tenderly kissed him. Unfortunately their kiss was short lived when they heard Maddie's voice calling out to Zack. Cody reluctantly got off his brothers lap just as she rounded the corner. "Codes can we have a minute?" he asked his younger brother.

"Sure, I'll be up in the suite if you need me," Cody headed for the door only to glance back one last time before fully making his exit. "Maddie you might want to take a seat for this."

"Zack I know what you are going to say," she stated. "But before you begin I feel the need to interrupt you."

"Okay."

"Zack you're wonderful. You truly are, but, I don't think this relationship is working out," Maddie said sadly. "Please, don't hate me."

For a minute Zack had to remember that he wasn't dreaming anymore and this wasn't the Maddie that almost destroyed his life. "I don't hate you. In fact I was just about to say the same thing."

"Friends?"

"The best," Zack replied pulling her in for a hug.

"I need to go. I promised mom that I would babysit the holy terror tonight. Care to walk me up?"

"Sure," Zack replied as they chatted while he followed her up to the lobby.

When they arrived at the revolving doors Zack had to take a step back when he noticed Mason and Charlie standing there. "Hey you okay?" Maddie asked him noticing the look of surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm…never mind," he added not wanting to get into his dream with her.

"You remember my cousins don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey guys."

"Hey, long time no see," Mason exclaimed as Charlie extended a hand. Zack shook it, smiling.

"So what brings you two by?" Maddie asked them.

"We were just getting a few odds and ends at the house before we left for Hawaii when your mom said you might appreciate a ride home," he explained. "So we hear your going to babysit Liam tonight. That's going to be fun."

"How about we change places and I head to Hawaii and you babysit."

"I have a better idea, how about we don't," he laughed.

"Liam scares me," Charlie said. "He is the pawn of the devil."

Mason looked too his brother with eyes twinkling. "I think you mean spawn, but otherwise you have it just about right little brother. But, don't worry about him. I'm here to protect you." They all smiled as Zack said his goodbyes. A minute later he watched them leave still laughing. He was glad they were happy, considering in his dream the ending was a bit different.

Again he had to wonder if it indeed was all a dream. Could he have imagined the entire thing, or dreamt it somehow. Was that even possible? Suddenly he looked across the street toward Liberty Park and the two individuals standing there gave him cause to pause. Standing there smiling under their favorite tree were himself and Cody. He waved over to the older version of himself and his twin as they waved back with smiles. Then it struck him, looks like it may not have been all a dream after all. In the next minute they were gone and he realized he couldn't wait to get back to his Cody.

* * *

Zack ran into the room and immediately took Cody into his arms. Startled at first Cody was slow to react then he didn't have a problem. Wrapping his arms around his twin he returned the kiss with enthusiasm and they both fell to the floor.

"Zack," Cody giggled when his lover touched a ticklish spot. "What about Maddie, what happened?"

"Sadly it didn't work out," he sounded serious but then Cody noticed the twinkle in his eye and the half cocked smile.

"That is a shame."

"Yeah, I think I may need a lot of TLC to get over it."

"Is that right," Cody whispered near his ear before taking the sensitive cartilage between his teeth. "I think I may be able to help with that."

"I was hoping you would."

"Is there anything you specifically want me to do?"

"Love me."

"You know I do."

"Then, never stop," Zack added before reclaiming Cody mouth in a sensuous and passionate kiss. "I love you baby, with all my heart."

"I love you too Zack, always."

* * *

AN: Well the story is officially done. I know the ending will surprise some of you but I hope it was well worth the wait. Many thanks to the readers who stuck with me throughout this little project. You are all wonderful! :)

Finally please read and review and look out for the ending to HM in the next few months. Smiles!


End file.
